


HERE COME THE REGRETS

by Universeof10



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Ex-relationships, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Married Life, Multi, One True Pairing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeof10/pseuds/Universeof10
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu were just fine raising their two teenage boys ever since they got married. But now that an International event comes along, and their children very eager to join, they succumb to their wishes and gives them a free hand. But along the way, they would meet other people who created connections with them - some are through acquaintances while some, to their surprise, by blood - finding themselves, as well as their parents, in a tangled situation where the past and the present connives.Now that a life-threatening situation comes to one of them, hidden histories made them clash, including their inner circle of friends, revealing the darkest and perhaps the most painful revelations each one of them is holding.The severity of the damage is overwhelming - now the second generation pays their debts of gratitude and of conscience.





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE FOLLOWING:  
> Gender bending on the following Characters:  
> Wonwoo, Minghao, Jeonghan, Jihoon, Seungkwan, Zhangjing 
> 
> thanks!

Wonwoo was cooking some beef and vegetable stew when she heard loud dull thuds of what seemed like heavy footsteps came running down the stairs and muffled mumbling of a heated conversation from two teenagers. She wanted to reprimand them but the sound of a car engine paved all the way from the garage and she knew too well what it meant.

“BOYS!” she exclaimed, lifting the ladle from the pot and adjusted the stove to low before she approached the two boys who stopped from their tracks with heads turned to their mother. They both have guilty looks on their faces with eyes widened in surprise and with that look on their mother’s face, it only meant bad news. “How many times do I have to remind you to refrain from running down the stairs? It’s dangerous?!”

“But mom…” the 14-year old Chanyul whined as he was caught in between racing with his older brother, Jeongin, aged 18, who was already at the shoe rack, picking up large blue slippers, and telling their mother about what was going on. “Hyung will get that additional 20 bucks again,” he stumped his feet and pouted at his brother who was already giving him a victorious look. 

Wonwoo was confused why his younger son was whining about having 20 dollars all of a sudden when they both have more than enough for the day’s allowance, but it didn’t matter to her – she just continued her sermon. “What’s with you and the race for 20 dollars? 20 bucks won’t pay your hospital bills when you have your legs broken for that silly race! If you want an increase on your allowance, all you need to do is ask. Goodness!”

“I suggest you stay right at the door when you arrive from school and wait until dad comes, perhaps,” Jeongin kidded as he wiggled his legs out of excitement.

“No fair!” the younger teen stumped. “You live in a cave directly at the head of the stairs!”

“But you’re the one with the longer legs, that makes us even,” the older brother mocked.

“Well, that’s not even the point! – “ Wonwoo was about to continue her muttering when the front door rang unlocked and revealed a tired but happy Mingyu, with his bag on his back and a coat on his arms.”

“Hi Dad!” Jeongin exclaimed, welcoming home the prominent male figure with an arm stretched and the other holding his slippers.

“Well someone’s excited,” the man said to him smilingly he handed his coat and bag, making the younger drop the blue slippers and jump in gladness. The other brother could only scoff and mutter.

“Gyu, can you please stop this game with them? It’s not good to hear a couple of heavy, large-footed teenagers, running down the stairs like a pair of water buffalos craving for a bloody mud pit,” Wonwoo was already saying those things breathlessly, but Mingyu only smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

“It’s just for this time, babe, lighten up,” Mingyu called calmly.

“Do you think compromising their safety is fun?” she said furiously. “I understand you three are adventurous, but it’s not fun anymore when one of you gets hurt from a slip or a fall because of a stupid game worth 20 dollars!” She looked at her children and spat, “Jeongin! Chanyul! Clean up the table and prepare them for dinner!”

“Are you on your period?”

“SHUT UP AND FRESHEN UP! DINNER IS ALMOST READY!”

 

Dinner was relatively quiet knowing that after this afternoon’s event, Wonwoo would still be furious. Chanyul, munching on his beef, was looking at his brother, as if giving him a telepathic message. Moments later, the older looked at him and exchanged mouthed answers, but Wonwoo wasn’t one who would blindly turn an eye on things like these, especially on secret messages.

“Talk to me, Chanyul,” she said flatly, staring with a pissed off face on the curtain behind Mingyu.

Chanyul was moving his eyes to his brother and dad, hoping that they’d back him up but to no avail. “Uhm… mom…”

“Mmm.”

“The school announced earlier this morning about an International Math and Science camp which will be held 2 weeks after the end of term,” the matter gained both his parents’ attention and attempted to continue. “Teacher said it’s going to be attended by high schoolers from Asia like China, Malaysia, and the Philippines. This year, it will be hosted by Korea and it will be held in Seoul University for two straight weeks.” He breathed.

“It’s not mandatory, teacher says,” Jeongin added as he gulped down a large amount of water and placed his glass back on the table. “It doesn’t even guarantee additional points since summer classes aren’t included in the cumulative perspective of the grading system at the present school year, but I think it will be advantageous if we should attend.”

Mingyu nodded, “sounds good, don’t you think, babe?”

“Do you want to go?” Wonwoo, now going soft on her sons, looked at them and then to her husband.

“I don’t want you boys to go there just for the sake of academic compliance,” Mingyu added. “It’s an international scholastic event: anything you see, meet, and experience there will be an opportunity.”

“Not to mention bragging rights when you win on contests from time to time,” Wonwoo said. 

“I want to go,” Chanyul answered softly, turning his head slowly on his brother who was just about to finish his bowl of soup.

“Seunghan said he’d go, so I will go too,” Jeongin replied.

“Fine, that’s settled then,” Wonwoo sighed and gradually a smile appeared on her face. The boys were pumping their fists in victory as their smiles got wider and wider than ever. 

“But you have to make good of your performance for the rest of the semester, okay?” Mingyu notified. “I don’t want you to go boasting to your friends that you’re attending the international camp and jeopardize your grades because of excitement.”

“Exams are in the next two weeks and say hello to vacation,” Chanyul said cheerfully as they got up the table and collected their plates, walking to his hyung who was donning thick yellow gloves onto his hands.

“You think they’d be fine?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu discretely as they both went to the living room and sat on the couch, reaching for the bowl of nuts in front of them.

“They’re already at an age when they need to explore the world a little more and mingle with other kids like them, they’ll be fine,” he reassured.

Wonwoo knows it was time for them to slowly let go of the kids but there was something inside her that was definitely bothering her. She doesn’t know what and she doesn’t know why; she just does. Picking up a piece of cashew nut and took it to her mouth as she pressed herself onto her husband, she knew she needed help; and help was just one phone call away.


	2. T W O

“Mom! Your phone is ringing!” Seunghan screams from the walk-in closet, hoping that he was loud enough to hear him despite the huge size of their two storey house.

“Coming!” said a faint voice coming from downstairs, as footsteps notified an ascent to the stairs.

“It’s been ringing for the past three minutes, mom,” Seunghan added as the mid length haired female walked briskly across the patio towards their room.

“Fix your tie, Seunghan, you look like you just came from a brawl,” his mother spat as she came across him, and the boy obliged. “Your dad and brothers are all waiting for you downstairs, move quickly.”

She ran to the master’s bedroom and got her phone from the bedside table, “Good morning, Dr. Choi Jeonghan here.”

_Eonni… It’s me, Wonwoo._

To her delight, she gave a light scream and threw herself onto the bed, like a teenager on the phone with her bestfriend. “Wonwoo-yah! It’s been ages! How are you?”

 _“I’m fine, a little tired because I just got out from night shift,”_ earning a sigh from the other line.

“Toxic shift?” She asked.

“Not really, just tiring,” as if you’re not used to that for the past 20 years, she tells herself.

“Well, why don’t you come over at the house, let’s talk,” she said as she got up from the bed, hearing the door knob click and open.

 _“Sure, I’ll be there in 20 minutes,”_ Wonwoo replied, fighting a yawn.

“Good, I’ll see you soon.” And dropped the call.

“Who called?” Jeonghan flipped over and stood from the bed as she met her husband across the room.

“Wonwoo,” she replied hovering over him as he leaned on the vanity table near the door.

“Is there something wrong? Did she and Mingyu have a fight? Again?”

Jeonghan only giggled at her husband’s witty reply, grabbing his tie and pulled him close to her. “No, I honestly have no idea but I told her to come over, it’s been ages since I last met up with her.”

Seungcheol could only give small laughs as he felt her giving him small kisses and nibs on his neck. If he pushed her away, it could only mean no more goodies.

“God, you smell good,” Jeonghan gasped as she kissed her husband raw on the neck and claimed his lips.

“Any more of this and I’ll be late,” Seungcheol could only laugh at her as he held her tightly around his arms and kissed her temple. They’ve always been like this since they met – hardly smitten and so in love with each other that even their son, who was already in his 10th grade, would complain about their cheesy-ness… and is looking utterly annoyed as he stood by the door catching his parents kissing.

“Eew,” that was the only word that he could say at the moment which had his parents laughing, rolling his eyes and walked away.

“Seunghannie!” Seungcheol chuckled as he called his son.

“Call me when you’re done making out. God, you’re disgusting!”Jeonghan could only laugh at his son who was already running down the stairs, still muttering over things they cannot decipher anymore.

“You take care, alright?” Seungcheol said as he picked his bag from the chair near the door and kissed his wife goodbye.

“You take care, too. Don’t skip lunch!”Seungcheol was notorious for skipping lunch despite the fact that Jeonghan prepares three stacks of food in his lunch box, and the reason would always be reports, reports, and reports.

She accompanied him to the living room downstairs, and met with their son who was still cross-browed, and kissed his cheek. “Have a good day at school, darling. I will talk to your teacher later.”

“Okay, bye mom, see you at school.” Even if Seunghan was all grumpy, he still wouldn’t miss a chance to kiss his mom goodbye. It was a goodluck charm, he believes. His two younger brothers, Woojin and Dino, followed suit as they continued their small bickering over some Warcraft game.

“You boys take care! Woojinnie! Dino-yah! Your extra shirts are inside the small pockets of your bag!” She waved goodbye as the shiny black audi backed from the garage and beeped when it went off.

Remembering Wonwoo’s arrival, she immediately popped up some freshly baked muffins and some egg omelette, paired with a cup of coffee as what she remembered of Wonwoo. And some few minutes later, a blue car came into their garage and parked.

“Wonwoo!” Jeonghan chirped when she welcomed a seemingly stressed out Wonwoo at her doorstep with open arms.

“Hi eonni,” she replied, hugging back at her.

“It’s been ages! Have you been working on night shifts these days? I haven’t seen you in the OPD,” Jeonghan was a pediatrician since forever and worked with Jeonghan in the OPD for years, even before they both got married.

“The Trauma room is a circus, to be honest,” it was more of a compliment than an insult, as how Wonwoo says it, but really it’s the other way around. She never liked the Trauma Room ever since they got reshuffled into different departments, but it wasn’t like she got any other choice. She liked it in the E.R. triage, but never in the bloody trauma room. “But I get by.”

“Good,” Jeonghan led them cheerfully to the dining area and offered her breakfast. “I know Mingyu cooks better than me, but – “

“You know I wouldn’t say no to that,” she giggled. “Anyway, I came here because of something that’s bothering me.”

Jeonghan leaned on the table with her elbows and raised an eyebrow, looking confused. “Are you okay? Do you need a therapist?”

Wonwoo rolled her eyes at her silliness, “It’s not that… It’s something that’s happening at the boys’ school. You see, last night, Chanyul told us about an international science and math camp to be held in Seoul University  next month – “

“Our dear Alma Mater.”

“Yes, that. And I was wondering if any of your boys mentioned to you something about that event…”

Jeonghan could sense the apprehension on the younger’s voice. It was natural for them to show concern, most especially in times like this. Jeonghan would always permit his to participate in small school activities like boy scouts’ camps, reading camps, and other lessons which they find interesting; but Wonwoo wasn’t like that to her sons. The latter only enrolled her boys in lessons that do not require overnights or stay-ins. “

“Seunghan did mention it to us last night over dinner,” Jeonghan replied. “He said it was an international camp that is participated by other Asian delegates who are smart in Math and Science. For one, Seunghannie is relatively good in Chemistry and math in general, and told us he was interested to join.”

“I know it’s best to give them this one event... you know… let them explore their options and widen their horizons,” Wonwoo sighed. “But I can’t help but worry.”

“What did Mingyu say?” Jeonghan asked, munching over a muffin.

“He says it’s going to be fine.”

“But what are you afraid of?” That question hit her hard. Wonwoo wasn’t really sure of what she was worried about, nor does she know why, yet it was inevitable, given that it was the first camp that her boys would go, outside the four walls of the school. She just looked down at her fingers and sat quietly; a little disappointed of herself.

“I’m not sure what’s going to happen there, but I’m planning to go to school later to find out. I guess there will be other parents who will inquire about this gathering too.”

“It’s an international camp, eonni,” Wonwoo sighed. “What if there are – “

“Why? Do you think he’s just going to show up all of a sudden?”

Wonwoo creased her brow and expressed her confusion.

“Just because they’ll be having Chinese delegates doesn’t mean that he’s just going to show up and walk up to you saying, “Hi Wonwoo! Guess who’s back?!” Jeonghan threw her arms as she told her that.

“Now, I’m really confused,” Wonwoo complained. “Who are you talking about?”

Jeonghan rolled her eyes before giving the younger woman an annoyed look. “Ever heard of Wen Junhui?”

The sound of the name had Wonwoo’s mouth falling agape. It’s been years since she last heard of it, a decade more since the last time she saw him; and now that Jeonghan mentioned it, it made matters a little worse.

“Goodness, eonni, why do you have to mention the name?” she asked, taken aback.

“Well, you couldn’t get it the first time, so I guess I had to go directly to the point.” Jeonghan said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Seriously, are you telling me that you’re afraid that he might be back and get back at you?”

“I have nothing to do with him anymore. What we had before was done, it’s over,” because Mingyu was the knight in shining armor who rescued her from being a damsel in distress.

“If that’s not it, then why are you being so apprehensive?” Wonwoo could only shrug in reply. “You know, I think it’s time for us to let them go for a little bit; give them a little space to explore options.”

“And does Seunghan have any interest in going?”

“He was ecstatic, knowing that he could go. I think Seungcheol was even more excited for him.” Jeonghan took a sip on her coffee and leaned on the chair. “I think you should allow Jeongin and Chanyul go to that event. It doesn’t come often, remember that.”

“I guess you’re right,” Wonwoo resigned.

“Give them a little lenience, Wonwoo, they need it,” she reached out for the other’s hand and held it tight with hers, giving her an assuring smile to give her a lift up.

 

Wonwoo arrived home at 09:30 am, yawning widely like a lioness ready to hit the stacks and doze off. But the thought of the name Jeonghan mentioned earlier lingered in her thoughts. It’s been 15 years but the memories of him slowly flashed before her like film strips of a movie. She could remember the last time they saw each other: his face, his clothes, his words, and the bags that were piled just by the door of their apartment before he left and never looked back.

Jumping to the bed in her night clothes, she slumped onto the pillows muttering words of what seemed like a mantra. Shaking off her head, she turned to her side and hugged Mingyu’s pillow, hoping that the thought of that person and the memories that come with it, would soon be effaced as she wakes up.

That’s what she thought.


	3. T H R E E

Parking his bike on the bike lane, 14-year old Zeren was getting jittery on his way to school. He forgot to put on his coat and tied his neck tie haphazardly as he was running; lips saying a prayer hoping that he wasn’t late for the school assembly.

Running through the corridors, he heard the Student prefects calling the attention of the students to straighten their lines for the assembly, in which he ran as hard and fast as he could just to make it in time. He didn’t even bother bowing to his teachers who were standing near the staircase leading to the massive quadrangle where a huge pile of what seemed like a thousand students gathering in the assembly.  Reaching the line near the far end of the area, he felt a hand grab his arm, halting him from running.

“You idiot, how the hell did you still manage to get in late? It’s already 9!” his classmate and close friend, Fan Chengcheng, mumbled as he placed Zeren in line just ahead of him.

“I studied until 3AM this morning,” Zeren panted, holding on to the shoulder of their other close friend, Li Quanzhe.

“Why do you always cram? The test was announced last week and we only have until Tuesday last week to study for the exam week, plus the weekend!” Quanzhe looked calm as he nagged, watching the prefects gather at the platform and proceeded with the ceremony.

 

“Have you asked your parents about the International Camp?” Quanzhe asked Chengcheng and Zeren as he sat leaning on Zeren’s desk, playing his pen with his hand.

“Mama said I need to get better grades if I want to go,” Chengcheng replied. “I told Papa too and he said the same thing as Mama did.” He looked at Zeren who was resting his head over his algebra workbook and started mumbling.

“I envy you,” this response caused both his friends a little panic.

“Quit playing, Zeren,” Quanzhe warned.

“I told them about the camp last night and they started to ask a lot of questions, like I was going through airport security,” this gained a good amount of laugh from his friends but shushed them. “Mama was like how was I going to survive in Korea when I don’t even eat their food? How was I supposed to live there when I don’t even speak Korean? And worse, who was going to take care of me if I’ll live far from them? It was ridiculous but I just let her be, I know she is just anxious.

“And what did Uncle Jun say?” Chengcheng asked fervently.

“He only said if Mama agrees, then it’s a yes for him too. Ugh, pushover.”

“OI!” The three of them looked at the direction of the door and found their favorite seniors in school, waving at them to come at them and met them.

“What happened to him?” Huang Xinchun, the curly sandy haired boy, pointed at Zeren who was leaning on the door hinge. “What happened to those dark eye bags, boy?”

“Like always – cramming for the exams,” Quanzhe shook his head.

“You really don’t take much academic advices, do you, Zeren?” the tallest in the bunch, Bi Wenjun, sighed.

“I just took the extra mile of reading my notes in one go,” and that earned him a big laugh from his friends.

“As much as I want to believe you, I don’t think I still can,” the eldest among them interjected. Zhu Zhengting, a 10th grader and probably the most popular student in school by far, who wore round rimmed glasses and undeniably good looks. All of them just laughed at a yawning Zeren as they began to discuss things – particularly the exams. The bell rang, signifying the end of the 1st break, and soon, the exams begin.

 

4PM stroke on the clock and Zeren woke up for a start the moment he heard his phone rang.

“Yes?” he said sleepily.

 _“Baobao, papa and I are here in your school,”_ The sound of his mother’s sweet voice woke him entirely, making him jump off his feet from his seat and quickly exited his the nearly deserted classroom.

“Where are you, mama? I just got out of the classroom,” he replied, fighting a yawn that was threatening to escape from his mouth, and rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

 _“We are at the faculty room, Baobao. We just met with your teacher,”_ Teacher? How did they end up coming to school together unless…

“Am I in trouble?” he gulped a big lump from his throat, body starting to shake as he walked on the staircase.

 _“No, silly. Just come here,”_ his mom giggled.

“Okay. I’ll be right there,” and he dropped the call. He was getting a little nervous now. If he wasn’t in trouble, how come his parents were here without any notice? It was strange; he doesn’t recall any misdemeanors for the past few months and suddenly they’re here. He could only breathe deeply, hoping he could calm his nerves.

Arriving at the faculty room, he immediately saw his parents talking to his class consultant, Miss Zhou Jieqiong, in a rather light and cheerful manner. He bowed at the other teachers as he advanced towards the table and gave a lower bow as he reached the three adults.

“Baobao~” his father, Wen Junhui, called as he opened his arms to welcome his son, looking tired from the long day of exams but still managed to look decent.

“Hi Papa,” he greeted and went to his mother who was sitting on the chair opposite his father. “Mama,” he said, pecking her cheeks.

“Zeren has been doing great with his studies, especially on his extra curricular activities,” teacher Zhou complimented. “I guess he told you about the International Math and Science camp, right?”

“Yes, he did tell us,” his mother, Minghao, said concernedly, holding her son’s hand gently with hers.

“Well, it’s supposed to be an open invite to all interested. However, the school has to limit to 7 students who can afford to be there, especially that there are still minors in the lot. Like Zeren, for example. He has to be accompanied by a parent or a guardian to be able to get through the immigration and other processes.” Teacher Zhou breathed as she smiled at Zeren who was nervously holding his mother’s hand. “Don’t worry, we will not pressure you if you’re not interested. By the way, China alone has around 700 delegates. We’ll swarm the venue, if you ask me.”

“Actually we are planning to,” Minghao said all of a sudden, making Jun and Zeren’s eyes grow wide in utter surprise. “But only if Zeren agrees to the terms we gave him.”

“I’m in no position to meddle with family affairs so, Zeren,” the student looked at his teacher attentively. “ _Jiayou!_ ”

Junhui looked at his watch and it was almost half past 4PM. “Well, Teacher Zhou, it’s getting a little late and we don’t want you to dally with your pile of work. It’s best that we should be off.” He stretched out his hand as well as his wife’s, and the teacher shook them and bowed as they went off.

“Well, how did it go?” Zeren asked his parents as Junhui drove the car past the school gate, looking at the sun roof to see if his bike was moving as the four-wheel vehicle moved.

“We asked your teacher about your performance in school,” Minghao said as she turned her head to her son. “She says you are doing well, maintaining one of the top grades in your class.”

“I just don’t want to disappoint you, Mama,” Zeren said meekly.

“We know, Baobao,” Jun replied as he shifted to a higher gear and gradually increased his speed on the highway. “Your mama just wants some reassurance.”

“I asked some of your friends’ parents and I heard that Justin and Quanzhe are going,” Minghao added.

“I don’t see why not. Both Justin and Quanzhe are accomplished students, but not as good as our Zeren. Am I right, baobao?” He glanced at Zeren at the front view mirror and saw his son dozing off at the back seat. “Well, that was quick,” Jun chuckled.

“He was up until late this morning,” Minghao commented as she drank from her water bottle. “I heard him rushing in the bathroom at seven and didn’t even mind completing breakfast. I’m just glad I prepared two lunch boxes – “ she stopped fully  when she felt her husband’s hand rested on hers and painted a smile on his face as he held onto the steering wheel and drove.

“You’re worrying too much, Hao…” he said softly as he reached out for her cheeks and ran his finger on her face. “Zeren needs to find his zone. He needs to look out for more than just we could give, for him to discover new options, new interests, and maybe he will find himself there.”

“Jun, I have no worries even if we go as far as Tianjin and even Guangzhou. I don’t even care if it’s near the Himalayan border. But… that’s Korea we’re talking about. It’s a different place, a foreign territory for us,” she breathed. “I just don’t want my son to be isolated or get in trouble, or be discriminated against because he is a foreigner – “

“It’s an international camp, and youngsters from different Asian countries will be there. We won’t be the only ones who will feel a little less worried about that…” he heard his wife sigh in resignation and gave her an assuring hold on her hand. “At least, if we get there, we won’t be the only ones who will get lost in translation.”

Minghao could only give a small laugh at her husband as they held hands together at the gear and looked forward at the road ahead; while Jun was just keeping his calm.

True enough, it’s impossible for them to get lost. In fact, Jun could still remember his Korean – and he could still be fluent at it even if more than a decade has already passed.  


	4. F O U R

Minghao found herself looking at the horizon as she sat on the long wooden bench on the terrace of their bedroom, allowing thoughts to run freely into her mind letting it overwhelm her for a moment just to consume her building anxiety. She was a worry-wart, Junhui and Zeren knows that by heart; but this matter at hand has been bothering her at a whole new level. No, she is not panicking, but something is just not right – her motherly instincts have been telling her that something was waiting for her in the beyond, and she has no idea what it was.

Korea. A country that rings a bell in all corners of her head; a place where some memories take her back subconsciously, most especially that one person that she knew and had her heart for years before this amazing man, now her husband, came to her life like a hurricane. That man who she undeniably loved for years was coming from that country, but it’s been around 15 years since they last saw each other, the last time they talked, the last time she felt his embrace, _and the last time they kissed._

She was at a loss when she lost him for so many reasons she cannot recall anymore, but the pain was like a few scars being scratched. It was nothing more but a memory, she tells herself.

The curtain near her moved and showed a Junhui wearing his pyjamas, with a concerned look on his face. “Hao, what are you doing here? It’s almost midnight, you still have class tomorrow.” He said.

“I-I can’t sleep,” she said in a low voice, barely audible for him. He sat beside her and allowed her to lean on his chest and continued her talking. “There are things running in my mind lately: maybe it’s because of the stress at work, or the upcoming conference in a few months, or maybe Zeren’s first international camp. I don’t know what to do anymore, all of them are just coming at the same place at the same time – “

“There, there,” Jun said, comforting his wife as he rubbed her arm with his hand, and resting his chin on her crown. “I know you’re stressed and it’s overwhelming. I saw the pile of papers on your desk and it’s worse than what I deal with at the hospital. Don’t worry, we’ll get through that soon.”

Her heart heaved as she breathed. It was Korea – it was where both of their histories were connected, and whatever they had back there made a significant toll on their lives. How was she going to tell him about her worries without thinking of so many possibilities?

She took a deep breath and nuzzled at her husband.

“You know what, Hao?” He looked at her and held her tight. “I know going to Korea means something to you, and so does it for me too. It’s a place where a lot of memories are waiting for us to recall, so many places that hold so many memories, even the streets, not to mention the people we once knew before we had each other. That place contains a lot of answers as to why we are now like this, what we become, and,” he tipped her chin and looked deeply into her sad eyes. “… how we ended up having each other. I don’t regret that part of my past, Hao. Without it, I wouldn’t have met you, I wouldn’t have loved you, and I wouldn’t have found home with you.”

“What if… just if,” Minghao said airily, emphasizing the last of her statement. “… you’ll meet _her_ again. You’ll see each other again. What would you do?”

Junhui just smiled as he looked at her meaningfully, “I’d tell her we both did the right thing… it was hard for both of us but every tinge of pain was worth it because it led me to the woman I loved the most.”

This made Minghao smile despite her worries; heart heaving in overwhelming feelings – sadness and joy.

“And what about you?” Junhui asked. “If ever you should meet your ex, what would you tell him?”

She gave him a meaningful smile amidst the glass eyes, “I’d say… someone saved me from ruining my life, and that man is Dr. Wen Junhui, the only one I am bound to forever.”

“Am I more handsome than him?” it was ridiculous, Minghao says to herself. But now that she’s seen him for almost two decades of her life, Minghao could only marvel at the wonders of Wen Junhui.

“You could be,” she kidded, earning a pout from him.

“I sure am,” he exclaimed, puffing his chest out and laughed with her. “Lessen your worries, Hao… I’m here. Zeren’s here too.”

For years, they never talked about their exes – an agreement they mutually did; not even a single mention of it in the course of their lives. It was better that way, to help them forget the past; but they could never deny any of it, especially now that the unknown was approaching, and it’s coming sooner than they think.

 

“Wenjun-ge was right,” Chengcheng breathed as he laid down on one of the benches near the bike lane as the three 14-year olds waited for their senior friends to finish their last exam. “Chinese History exams were always based on the anecdotes and the footnotes on each chapter. No wonder it made me feel like I just flew my way to a hundred.”

“Well, as long as we maintain our grades higher than a B, I think we will just go along fine,” Quanzhe commented as he stood from the bench. “I don’t think I could ask for a new gadget, the expenses for the camp are way too much than what I had in mind. Hey, I’m checking the honor roll, they said the top 20% is already up.”

“Of course it does,” Chengcheng retaliated. “I went to see the tickets online and I swear Buddha might have opened his eyes when I saw the prices. These tickets don’t come cheap, dude.”

“That’s why we need to be careful with our expenses,” Zeren said, joining in the conversation as he sat on the space near Chengcheng’s head and leaned his back on the rest.

“Are you okay?” the latter sat up immediately as he looked at the former’s face. “You look pale.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, with a little confusion on his face. “I’m just hungry.”

“Oh…” the taller replied, wide-eyed. “Okay.”

Quanzhe returned to them with a small yet satisfied smile on his face. “Top 9 isn’t so bad.”

The tallest among them scrunched his nose like a llama, “top 9? What happened to you? you’re supposed to be around top 7.”

“Stupid influenza,” the round-faced boy pouted. “Took me a week off school and I haven’t got enough time to catch up with all the lessons you took. Well, you’ll be fine. You’re 10th in rank.”

“See? You got 9th with a week off yet I’m here with perfect attendance but still ranked 10th,” he complained.

“It’s not my fault why I’m born with superior brain power,” All three of them knew it was a joke, but Chengcheng wasn’t buying it.

“Show off,” he muttered under his breath.

“Guys, let’s eat,” Zeren stood and stretched as he yawned. “My insides are flipping, I think I need one good meal.”

“Good idea,” Quanzhe complimented and followed them to the cafeteria.

 

Their peers joined them: the three seniors who looked entirely drained (Wenjun nearly sleeping on his bread pudding) and even the newest addition to their group, Justin, a freshman, who looked like he was already losing hope.

“Retention period is hard,” Xinchun complained as he rested his head on his hand, picking up a carrot stick with his free hand and muched on them. “I’m just glad this will be over this afternoon.”

“At least we are not being tortured like Zhengting-ge,” Wenjun replied calmly as he scooped a generous amount of mushroom soup on his spoon. “He still has advanced calculus, you know.”

Justin, the messy-haired boy, spoke after a few minutes of eating, “Zeren-ge, are you okay?” he had a confused look on his face which alarmed the two seniors in front of him. “You look unusually pale.”

Zeren could only scrunch his nose and looked at the younger differently as he munched on a banana, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look aweful,” Wenjun asked concernedly. “Don’t you want to tell Uncle Jun about that?”

“Guys, I’m fine,” he said as he stood up from the bench, taking his water bottle with him. “Let me refill my tumbler.”

Quanzhe was about to follow him when after a couple of steps, he saw Zeren fall straight down to the cafeteria floor, lying almost unconscious.

 

Junhui tilted his head back as he walked along the OR complex, just having completed his only surgery of the day. It was one of those days when there wasn’t much to do, and instead of just lounging in the Doctor’s lounge in the OR, he would rather get back to the clinic and cater a few minor surgeries. Just when he was about to sit down, his phone rang loudly from the locker and immediately took it.

It was Zeren.

“Baobao?”

 _“U-Uncle Jun?”_ The voice was rather familiar, he wasn’t just sure who owned it. _“It’s Quanzhe.”_

It was one of Zeren’s best friends, and judging by the tone of his voice, he sense there was something wrong. “Yes, Quanzhe, where is Zeren?”

 _“Zeren just passed out here in the cafeteria while we were having lunch. He was looking unusually pale since this morning but he only told us he was hungry. And just right now, he fainted._ ”

He could feel his insides flipped and his head spun into a whirlwind of unsaid panic. “Don’t call your Auntie Haohao. I’ll be there in 15 minutes,” without saying goodbye, he dropped the phone and immediately took his shoes and his clothes from his closet and rushed towards Zeren’s school.

He could feel his soul fly out of him the moment he heard of Zeren passing out. Being the health care practitioner that he was for 20 years now, he cannot help but overthink of things. But no matter what it was, he had to be calm, knowing that his wife would go ballistic when she hears that their only son collapsed in school.


	5. F I V E

Mingyu was drowning with the amount of papers in front of him – papers that needed to be reviewed before the stock review reports are presented in a couple of days. He rolled up his sleeves as he flipped the pages of what seemed like a fifty-page write up and corrected a few computations manually. It was his fool-proof method of rechecking the figures, and he has done this since he started working in the company for almost 2 decades ago.

He was in the middle of checking a graph when a knock on his office door was heard. Breathing exasperatedly, he answered. “Come in.”

A head popped out of the hinges of the door with a small smile on his face; it was Seungcheol. “Hi Gyu, do you have a minute?”

How could he say no to his boss?

Seungcheol then came in as the door opened widely, following him was a married couple, wearing sleek black and white outfits, hands held as they both went in. They were had an impression on their faces that they weren’t to be messed around.

Mingyu, stood from his desk and welcomed them with a bow. “Hello, good morning. I apologize for the bulk of papers, reports are coming in.”

“That’s fine, Gyu,” Seungcheol said smilingly as he walked towards the desk. “This is Kwon Soonyoung and his wife, Jihoon. They inquired about time investments and savings, and they prefer not to just go on a teller from downstairs. So I thought you’re the best man for this job.”

“S-sure,” he shrugged, feeling nervous as these slit-eyed couple looked like they could slash his throat without even saying a word. Immediately, he fixed the folders, piled them to one side, and asked the couple to sit on the chairs in front.

Seungcheol tapped  the man’s shoulder and said something before bidding Mingyu goodbye, leaving the latter with the couple.

“Before anything else, my name is Kim Mingyu,” he stretched out his hand to them which they shook as well. “I am an account and investment specialist in SCJH. How can I help you?”

The man had a small smile on his face which eased Mingyu, “We read something online about your time investment and savings and we are a little interested about it.” He turned to his wife who gave him a small smile despite of the stern look over her pretty round face.

“We would like to avail it for our children,” the wife said, her voice floated softly among them. “I think it’s time for us to give them something to do with their money and make use of them when they grow up.”

“Sure,” Mingyu bent down to get a couple of folders and explained to them the process and other things.

Jihoon, as she listened to Mingyu and his explanations, had memories flashed before her eyes. It was one of those times that she needed to be honest with her thoughts. She can be tricky with their business, she runs it like a bitchy boss and handles it like how a pro should; however, when it comes to her children, it was a different story. She becomes attentive, aggressive, and very dedicated, more dedicated than her money in the stock market. Their children were always considered as a top priority and she doesn’t want anything second best near them; especially their eldest who they always considered a blessing.

This is why they choose SCJH; and this is why they are here in the large white and gray chromed office, discussing with the best plans for them, with the best person for the job, and that is Kim Mingyu.

 

She and Soonyoung have been married for over 20 years now. They were only both 18 years old when they were kicked out by their parents when Jihoon told them that she was already pregnant for 10 weeks. Jihoon implored to her boyfriend of two years, Kwon Soonyoung, about this dilemma in which he bravely faced. Soonyoung was the son of a fisherman; having to live in a small house with barely enough space for them to juggle things inside was not what she expected, considering that her parents were both accomplished engineers and given her the best of everything under their care. When Soonyoung ran to his parents for refuge, they gave him a cold shoulder. Instead, they gave him a small amount of money to support their living, but after that there was nothing more they could give. Shortly after Jihoon’s transfer to Soonyoung’s, she experienced of what looked like a sharp pain on her lower abdomen. She thought it was just something normal any pregnant woman would experience, so she paid it no mind. But as hours passed by, the pain progressed until it was almost unbearable and slowly, she saw warm blood trickling down her inner thighs. She knew she needed help, trying to call Soonyoung, but he was still in University, in the middle of his final exams for the first term. All alone, she went to the hospital, bleeding herself to near death and praying that she and her baby would be alright.

But things weren’t what they seem to be. Jihoon found herself waking up at the sight of white high walls with peach colored curtains hung on the windows beside her; a couple of empty metal beds ahead; and her body wrapped in soft fine clothing. Soonyoung was on her side, holding her tube laden hand; his eyes seemed to be tired and swollen, as he laid his head on his Management Accounting book. When the doctor came, they heard the most devastating news.

They have lost the baby.

Soonyoung was at a loss for words as he tried to decipher the words the doctor told them: they had no money, no prospects, no support from their parents, and nothing but criticisms from their friends. The stress was overwhelming him, knowing that Jihoon was already in a depressive disposition and anything worse could trigger her to fall deeply into a depressed state, which he wouldn’t want to happen, not even a minute of it.

But thankfully, one friend of theirs, a foreigner, who they met in University, came to know about their situation. She was the daughter of an international envoy who had more heart than all of their other friends combined. She visited them in the hospital, and without hesitation, she paid all their expenses down to the last cent. Feeling indebted, Jihoon was in tears, promising that friend to repay her someday. But the latter refused, instead, she asked for prayers to help her land a better career, and for God to give her a better man to heal her broken heart – in which, at present, is already a successful pediatric surgeon and is happily married to a CEO of a multi-million business venture.

Months later, Soonyoung, at 19, proposed to Jihoon on the latter’s 19th birthday while watching the sunrise at the cliff near the sea. It was a turbulent life ahead of them, but Jihoon was glad that she had to face it with him who didn’t give up on her and made her life easier even if they almost had nothing on their hand, except for the part time job he goes to at the café near the university and Jihoon’s DJ stunt in a local radio station that gave her some rising credit for playing up-to-date songs and a good sense of humor on air. Their got married at a small beach on a summer afternoon with a few friends from work, valued customers, and their bosses. It was a small yet intimate ceremony, worthy of a thousand words that no one could ever describe.

Three months after their wedding, Jihoon told Soonyoung a secret – she was again pregnant with their second baby. He could not believe what he was hearing as he just arrived from work, feeling tired and worried for a major exam the next day; seeing the joy in her eyes was enough for him. They went to check ups and endured Jihoon’s weirdest cravings which included chicken curry dumplings, shrimp and pork skewers dipped in margarine, and red velvet cupcakes with mayonnaise filling. He was the happiest when Jihoon called him screaming and held his hand against her bulging tummy just to feel a small yet strong pressure against his palm. It was an overwhelming feeling that swept all over his being, taking the role of being a husband to Jihoon, and soon a father to their first baby despite the loss of their first. Soonyoung looked forward to this everytime he comes home from school and work, until as they approached Jihoon’s 36th week, she felt anxious and increasingly moody. 38 weeks and Jihoon was already on her journey to become a mother, but as the baby came out, she heard no cry. She didn’t hear anything like what her friends from the radio stations said about that moment when she delivers her baby to the world. Wanting for answers, she lay on the table, wailing and crying what was happening, but the doctor only looked down. The child had multiple anomalies and a cord coil happened on the onset of delivery. It was a female still-born child.

Jihoon and Soonyoung grieved for the loss of their daughter so much that it affected their day to day lives for a month. Soonyoung had no enthusiasm going to school, if he did, his grades were gradually failing. Jihoon was unable to focus on her work that she extended her maternity leave to a month more. They blamed themselves for it, took it hard and down. Jihoon was not the brave one to face problems, but in this time of crisis, most especially with Soonyoung going almost suicidal and homicidal, she had to be strong enough for both of them even if she wasn’t fully healed yet. She cannot give up on this man, especially on the life they both vowed to share no matter what happens.

It was one rainy evening when Jihoon was waiting at the café Soonyoung worked for the latter to finish his duty. She was writing on a few pages of sheet music, hoping to make something out of it in spite of the sheets looking ghastly. Then she saw a faint figure of a woman, seemingly younger than her, slouching as she walked under the raging storm, with her hand under her bulging stomach. She could have just watched the woman pass by, but the latter leaned onto the glass wall of a shop in front, and her face seemingly screaming in pain.

Out of instinct, she got her umbrella and ran to help the woman. She was looking battered – there were cuts on her lips and a huge wound on her legs. The woman said she was on her way home but suddenly her tummy started to contract and her water just broke. On the way, her motorcycle broke down two streets away and there was no one in the streets this time, especially in a typhoon as strong as this. In no time, she was waiting on the lounge of a local public hospital and made sure that the woman she helped was in good shape and her baby as well. Having a positive response from the nurses, and told them that she would visit the woman the next day.

And visit, she did, with Soonyoung this time. Only to find out that the woman went home against medical advice, with a letter handed to the nurses on the ward. It said she never wanted the child because the child was made out of a mistake that she never would have done.  If she kept it, she would have only abandoned it by leaving it on a street or on someone’s doorstep. Jihoon knew deep down how much she wanted to have a child of her own but she was already traumatized of having one of her own – losing two consecutive pregnancies, which one of them was a still birth, was enough reason for her to stop and maybe try to get a grip of a better life. Seeing Soonyoung’s eyes as he gaped through the glass wall of the nursery, it was time for them to decide; and without hesitation after hearing the situation, Soonyoung, with the help of a hospital officer, worked through the papers and the moment they walked out of the hospital, they were already legal parents of a healthy baby boy.

The moment they brought in the baby, good things came to them. Jihoon got promoted as a Segment producer of the local station she worked, and juggled both her time as a mother and a producer. They could already afford to make ends meet as Soonyoung, too, was given a better job with a better salary in the café. In a couple of years, Soonyoung graduated University with honors, and immediately a good company hired him. Jihoon tried her hand on writing music through the studio of the radio station and her mixtape, though raw, created a buzz all around the city, and eventually, her music reached the US charts through a number of loyal international fans and this gave her opportunity to study and work with the best producers in America. After 4 years, she returned with a plan to go back to where they are supposed to live and started to make music through an affiliate company and received higher and higher pay per song, especially when it became a hit.

Soonyoung now works as a Chief Financial Officer at the foremost mobile and technology company in Korea while Jihoon is now the Head of A&R in Korea’s biggest entertainment company, with their adopted son, who is now 18, and their very own, now 12.  Looking at Soonyoung, Jihoon looked relieved knowing that she ended up having a better life with the man she held on to for so long – the man who never left her side despite her attempts of giving into her episodes of despair.

They were already in the last part of their talks with Mingyu checking out boxes in which they had to fill in and sign.

“I should remind you, one of my beneficiaries is a legally adopted child,” Soonyoung breathed. “I hope you do consider that as a special case – “

“We do have special considerations with that, sir,” Mingyu answered accordingly as he logged in pertinent information on his computer. “You just need to present his birth certificate and the Certificate of Adoption duly signed by a court judge and a layer. And since you both adopted him from overseas, a certificate from the Department of Statistics and Registry will do.”

The older male smiled widely at him, looking like he was in awe of how Mingyu handled the accounts professionally, as expected.

How could he not know all these when he experienced filling the same papers himself some 15 years ago?

A few clicks and some affixed signatures, they closed the deal and the two males continued to talk about some things regarding business and accounts. Jihoon was not much of a fan of money talks; her money was always managed by her accountant and at the same time, cousin, Lee Seokmin. But the picture frame on the shelf behind Mingyu caught Jihoon’s eyes, as if there was something in that picture that seem to be ringing a bell in her head. She looked at Mingyu and caught his attention.

“Excuse me for a moment, Mingyu-sshi,” she called, careful not to interrupt any conversation he and her husband were having.

“Yes, Jihoon-sshi?” Mingyu asked in reply, giving her a small smile.

“Uh, is that your wife?” she pointed her well-polished finger on the white picture frame that showed a family picture.

Looking at the pointed direction, Mingyu gave a wider smile and took the frame from the shelf. It was a family picture taken one Christmas, all of them were wearing white and blue hand knit sweaters from Wonwoo’s mother and aunts and jeans, sitting in a silver couch with royal blue velvet seat. Jeongin was 9 while Chanyul was 6. “Yes, she is my wife,” he said, taking his breath away as he looked at the picture.

“Why, love?” Soonyoung asked his wife lightly.

“She…” Jihoon squinted her eyes questioningly. “She looks kinda familiar.”

“Hmmm, you must have gone in the same University before. She’s your age,” Mingyu replied.

“Hmmm.” Jihoon had no other way to respond to it. Wonwoo was familiar; she must have seen her before – no, not at the University, but somewhere… somewhere she couldn’t really recall. She just nodded and gave the man a small smile.

After a few moments of clarifications and reminders, they shook hands and the younger assisted the couple to Seungcheol’s office before leaving for the lounge where his wife was waiting for him.


	6. S I X

“Jeonghan-eonni and I talked about that a few days ago and she said Seunghan’s going as well as Woojin and Chan,” Wonwoo informed her husband as they sat on the table on the far left side of his office, overlooking the city from above. “The Chois have already submitted the permits to the camp and seems like they will be camping along too – just for the sake of having fun after their classes.”

Mingyu breathed deeply, looking a bit concerned at his wife who still seemed to be uneasy with the idea of going to the camp. “Well, I’m okay with the boys going there. I have no problems with it, even the expenses are still within our budget even if we book a classy hotel near the University.” He reached for his wife’s hand and looked at her intently, “What I’m concerned about is you… I know you still doubt them going.”

Wonwoo sighed. Her husband doesn’t miss any detail – that’s how much he knows her. “I’m just anxious about letting them in. It’s my first time to loosen my grip on them, and I don’t want to mess this up with them.”

“You won’t, trust me,” he said reassuringly. “We raised them well, babe, and I don’t think they’re going to blow up some opportunities like this – especially this one.”

“Do you think they can make it through the two whole weeks?” she asked exasperatedly.  “I mean, Jeongin is with a lot of other kids, as well as Chanyul, but I don’t see – “

“Look, babe,” Mingyu was already getting a little tired and impatient with this discussion. Wonwoo was never going to change unless she has to experience it firsthand, and she needs to, starting at the camp. “If this means so much to you for the kids, then don’t hold them back. They need this to see the world and what they are capable of. They need to meet new friends aside from the circle they have now, especially Jeongin who will be entering University in a year. It’s hard, I know but you really have to loosen yourself from the stress that comes along with them. I love you but you have to endure all this.”

He saw Wonwoo’s face fall long and a pout was triggering to appear. “I-I’m not being a good mother, am I?”

Mingyu swore that he could just laugh anytime because Wonwoo still looks amusingly adorable whenever she pouts but he had to hold it back, especially when tears are on the verge of falling on her face. He tilts his head back as he swallows his own chuckles and pulled her to come to him. “Come here, you.”

Wonwoo swallowed the last of her apple juice and walked to her husband with heavy feet as she looked down on the floor in disappointment. “I know you’re laughing at me,” she pouted.

“As much as I want to, I can’t,” he pulled her closer to him, making her sit on his lap, as they looked onto the view in front of them. “But I want you to see what’s waiting for them in the future. They are raised with manners of a fine gentleman, and academically trained in the best school the country has to offer; they haven’t been in brawls, fights with other kids, they don’t do crack, and they haven’t been arrested. Instead, we have a couple of shenanigans who eats a lot of chicken, understands your frequent hormonal mood swings, interested in world history and combat, and finds amusement in racing for a 20-dollar incentive for just waiting outside the door.”

Wonwoo knew he was right, but it never denied her of rolling her eyes in annoyance, especially on the last thing he said. Looking back at her husband, he was smiling like a deranged hyena with puppy canines that she find very cute.

“You really want to do this, don’t you?” she asked.

“For the boys, yes.”

Well, what choice does she have? None.

 

“Have you heard of the International Math and Science camp happening after the end of the term?” Woojin, the 14 year-old Choi son, asked his friend, Chanyul, as they both changed to their Taekwondo Do-boks in the locker room. “Seunghan hyung asked our parents and they said it was fine. Dad was even willing to bring us to Seoul University everyday and he might not go to work for a few days if we participate in some activities.”

Chanyul knew about this since last week and to be honest, he was ecstatic about it, and so does his brother. But how can he even share his friend’s excitement when all he remembers is his mother’s screaming voice inside his head, worrying about things that wasn’t even worth the bother? He could only answer the other meekly, and allowed his friend to continue as they went inside the do-jang and bowed to the flag before setting in for warm up.

“Seunghan-hyung told me about the probability of having some robotics competition and experiments will be all over the place! Not to mention the math and science quiz bowl at the end of the week,” Woojin said breathlessly as they stretched their legs on the mat.

“Jeongin hyung wants to join and so do I, but…” my mom is a major worrywart and she wants to protect us from every evil as if the devil is coming to purge the whole country, he says to himself.

“But what?”

“We still have to meet a certain grade,” Chanyul never wanted to lie to his friends especially Woojin who has been there for him since they met in Kindergarten, and now, being in their 8th grade, their friendship is just as solid as any bestfriends could be. “I just hope I don’t mess this up or else I’m getting the sack any time.”

“I don’t think you’d blow this up, impossible,” Woojin said in disbelief, now facing Chanyul and helping him stretch. “I’m only 11th out of the general ranks in the whole year, while Seunghan hyung is like 7th, and Dino is a consistent 3rd since god knows when, and we’re permitted to go to the camp. What more about you and Jeongin hyung who are both intellectual monsters. Cool nerds, as what Felix hyung said.”

Chanyul only shrugged as they switched turns in stretching. He knew they deserve being in that camp but knowing their mother, he hopes that she makes up her mind quickly or maybe, in the near future, he might regret not going.

 

“That was a good game!” Chan said to his team as they hit the showers after their soccer practice.

“All hail King Jeongin,” Felix said as he got out of the lockers, leaning on the hinges of the door as he teased with his teammates on a Jeongin who was already heading out of the showers and hitting the lockers.

“Come on guys, you always take it easy on me,” Jeongin said as he changed his clothes.

“Well, not during the half-time though,” Felix added.

He walked to the benches and saw Chan who was now changing to his school pants and snatched a white pouch from his bag.

“What’s that?” Jeongin asked.

“It’s my permit to the International Math and Science camp,” he answered smilingly. “I asked Mum if I could join the straight two weeks, he says I could, and Dad didn’t even complain.”

Jeongin could only hide his reaction from his friend; in fact, he avoids joining such conversations regarding the upcoming camp because he cannot hide his jealousy. They were all going – even the least in the ranks among them already submitted his consent form a couple of days ago. And him, being the first in class and the whole year, was still there sulking in one corner, unable to talk straightly to his friends about that because of an issue he cannot resolve even until now.

The issue wasn’t him, to begin with. It was his mother.

He had been keeping up with his grades so he can do whatever he want in return, but he can never deny that he was already suffocating from her iron fist. The worry, he cannot take away from her – given that she was that one person who stood by him at the darkest parts of his history that he doesn’t even want to recall; but having this opportunity right under their noses and he and his brother can’t even take one little step on that event, it would never be the same for both of them – even if he was bound for Trent University in Nottingham next year.

“Are you going?” Chan asked as he sat on the bench near him.

“Y-yeah… my parents are still discussing things though,” it was hard for him to force a smile but he had to forge one, especially at this time.

“Don’t worry, they’ll say yes,” Chan caught up with the rest of the team, leaving him inside the locker room.

He doesn’t want to hate his mother for being so uptight with them, but it’s triggering him already – especially when it meant the whole world to him.

 

At dinner, they decided to eat out for a change. Both Mingyu and Wonwoo noticed that the boys were unsually silent as they drove out of the school campus and onwards to the city central where the couple booked a dinner for four at a Chinese restaurant. Although they seem to be happy when they ate, still they cannot help but notice. Mingyu wasn’t one who would just sit there and eat as if there was nothing wrong, he knows how the two operate, and this silent treatment was just not something that he’d buy.

“What’s keeping you silent, you two? Anything wrong?” Mingyu spoke to break the deafening silence between them.

“Nothing, dad...” Chanyul said bluntly, trying hard not to get caught by his father.

“I’m not buying that, Chanyullie,” the older man said as he munched over his lasagna.

“Well what do you want me to tell you, dad? I told you I’m fine,” the youngest Kim insisted as he continued eating his dinner, hoping that his father would drop the subject, but that wasn’t the case this time.

“I don’t want you both to build some hidden grudges against me and your mother just because of an issue that we never resolved – “

“Dad, we’re fine, okay?” Chanyul was already in the verge of becoming impatient, but thank goodness Jeongin was just in time to save him and his ungrateful ass.

“Actually, we are not okay, mom, dad…” Jeongin was already full of it. He had to let it out, he had to end the internal warfare.

“Finally someone is talking,” Mingyu said.

“I know this is petty but for us it’s more of a big deal…” Jeongin was starting to be careful of his words especially when he caught his mother’s attention. He had to be real slow with his words, reminding himself of the tendencies that might occur anytime now. “Our friends are already starting to show enthusiasm and interest about the camp and they’ve been talking about it lately, even after soccer practice, they really do. But what’s wrong with that is we cannot join in because we cannot relate. Even if we want to, we have anticipated it for weeks now, and still we don’t have any decent answers to their questions. I always use the same excuse, in which Seunghan for one is already sick and tired of hearing.”

He looked at his mother with a heavy feeling inside him, hoping that she’d understand. “Mom, please… We have been good students – I’ve been a consistent honor student, the president of the soccer club, and the top scorer of the team. Chanyul is  also one, and being one of the youngest to have a black belt these days. I think we deserve to enjoy such camp even if just for 2 weeks. We want this, mom… we need this.”

The younger one stood and took his phone from the table. “I’m sorry, mom, dad… but I don’t think I want to listen to this discussion. I’ll be in the car.”

Mingyu was lost for words as he watched his youngest walk towards the other end of the restaurant and exited from the building. His mouth fell agape when he heard the sound of a sob repressed at the back of his throat.

“Chanyul has had enough of it, dad… he worked hard for this and I think he deserves some merit.” He just cannot the thought of his little brother all alone outside the car, so he got up and grabbed the sleeves of his back pack, bowing as he exited.

“Gyu – “ that was a repressed sob and he knows what will happen next.

“Wonwoo, please… we already discussed this,” he held his wife’s hand and eventually, pulled her gently to lean towards his shoulder. He was still talking to her even if she was already incoherent, but in no time, they paid the bills and went out.

Their sons were sitting at the chairs near the motorcycle parking, holding their phones on one hand with Jeongin leaning on Chanyul’s shoulder. Sensing their presence, they immediately went inside the car and drove off home.

 

Wonwoo have consumed herself crying – blaming herself of what was happening right now. Sitting in one corner of the dimly lit room, she ran her hands through her long hair, doubting herself and those preposterous things running inside her mind if she was about to make the right decision or not. She had weighed the pros and cons, but still the weight was insignificant.

She could have done better if only she was lenient, but her reasons were too extreme for them to understand; even Mingyu would find it hard for him to swallow such a reason. But seeing their sons walk out on them in the middle of dinner was more like a slap on her face than it was for Mingyu’s. She knew she was the culprit – the ultimate liability, and she couldn’t blame anyone but herself and her panicking tendencies.

This time, she decided to be strong for her sons…

Grabbing the pen that was resting on top of four identical consent forms, she read the pieces of paper laden out on the table.

And with a heavy heart, she took the pen and despite the trembling of her hands, she wrote on the dotted lines.

 


	7. S E V E N

Incheon International Airport was one messy airport as Zeren held onto his backpack, walking beside his parents as they walked along the large arrival lounge of the place. There were girls holding cameras with large lenses like bazookas in place, ready for combat; testing their flashes as they chat along, waiting for a celebrity to come out of the VIP arrival exit. The chatter from the people was almost incoherent and he could not even understand even a single word from them. It scared him, to be honest. If that was a scene he would have to deal for the next 15 days, he would definitely tell his parents to book him a flight back to China immediately.

Zeren knew his friends were coming along, except that they booked the flight a couple of days prior to his friends’ arrival in the country. Aside from them and his parents, he knew no one else. He was well aware of the entertainment scenes as he himself witnessed to such culture, especially on events like the China-Korea friendship concert held a couple of years ago in Shanghai courtesy of his father’s friend’s wife – to which they will be meeting in a short while.

Not too far, a sign showing their names written in Chinese and Korean floated. Junhui stretched his neck to find the people holding the signs and not for long, he saw a man dressed in blue long sleeves and pants and a woman dressed in a pink dress. He felt his face light up and quickly, he walked towards the man and gave him the warmest hug that he could possibly give.

“Wen Junhui!” the man called as he hugged him tightly. “It’s been years!”

“It’s great to see you, Kwon Soonyoung!” he exclaimed, feeling glad to see his friend again after such a long time. Kwon Soonyoung was a little shorter than him, with a significantly round face with eyes in slanted slits and a bright smile. “Thank you for responding to my email, I really thought you’d ignore it.” Junhui added.

“Come on, Jun,” he chided. “How in the world will I ignore my friend’s email after so many years without any communication?”

“You sound like we last saw each other during World War II,” Jun replied laughingly. He turned to his wife who held his hand. “Oh, by the way, this is my wife, Minghao, and my son, Zeren.”

The two bowed and smiled at the couple who was returning them the favor, welcoming them warmly. “And this is my wife, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said, holding his wife from the back.

“Finally, Dr. Wen Junhui, in the flesh,” Jihoon said brightly as she shook Jun’s hand and turned to Minghao who was giving her a shy smile. “Hi, I’m Kwon Jihoon, Soonyoung’s wife.”

“I heard a great deal about you and your husband, Mrs. Kwon – “

“Please call me Jihoon, Mrs. Wen – “

“Please call me Minghao,” the two women seemed to get along well at that point, and their husbands could only look at them with an endearing look on their faces.

“Minghao looks prettier than I remember of her, Jun,” Soonyoung complimented as he took the trolley from Junhui’s hand.

“The last time you saw her was during a business summit and you came to my clinic just to see how well I was doing,” Jun replied. “She’s been well, Soon.”

“I’m glad she is,” he took a glance over his back and saw their wives in a lively chat. “Jihoon seems to get along with her.”

“I know,” Jun replied, taking a glance over his wife who was talking to a lively Jihoon as they walked towards the car park.

Meanwhile, the two women behind them were talking about other things. Their sons, included.

“I’m glad you’re participating in the International scholastic camp,” Jihoon complimented Zeren as he followed them from behind. “You’re in for a special treat too.”

Minghao looked at the shorter female and felt like she found a friend immediately even if Jihoon held such sophistication wearing that pink Chanel cashmere. “I heard you have two sons.”

“Oh, yes,” Jihoon replied brightly. “My youngest just finished 7th grade yesterday and my eldest is still in Melbourne but will be coming home in a few days. I’m glad you’re here when he comes home, it’s such a perfect welcome back for him – especially his Uncle Junhui is here in the country. He has been particularly fond of him when Jun was here for the Convention a few years ago. He was just in 10th grade but the two immediately clicked.” Jihoon looked at Zeren who looked a little apprehensive as they arrived at the car. “Zerennie, what are you most interested in?”

The boy stood there wide eyed, looking at the other woman who was now smiling at her, “S-science.”

“Well, just like his father,” Jihoon finds Zeren’s stammering adorable and had his bag given to the driver of the car.

“Woozi?” Soonyoung called as he approached his happy wife; the endearment as if it was music to her ears. “Mind if you take this car, while Jun and I will take the other?”

Jihoon then looked concernedly at Minghao who was just smiling at them with her son holding her hand. “It’s fine, jiejie. Jun and Soonyoung need some catching up to do.”

The older female looked at her husband and replied, “There goes your signal, Hoshi…” then the man smiled widely, unable to hide his excitement as he pecked his wife on the cheek and walked towards the black Audi in front of them.

“I’ve never seen him so excited before,” Jihoon commented, sighing. “At least he’s not killing himself from all the stress from work.”

“Jun has always wanted to have a vacation but being a surgeon himself, he doesn’t have much time to prepare, not even for the tickets.” Minghao added.

“Well, it’s better if we should give them the time, I’m sure they need it a whole lot more than the rest of the people around here.” Jihoon entered the car, with Minghao following and Zeren taking the passenger’s seat.

 

Arriving at the Kwons gave Zeren quite a shock. The house was a two-story mansion of grey and white, with blue drapes and curtains on the tall glass windows. It was probably twice the size of their house in China, with a large lawn and a garage that could fit more than three four-wheel drive vehicles.

He stepped out of the car as it halted and looked up in awe. There was nothing like it as far as he can remember, not even from those rich people from back home could ever mask this property so far. They entered the house and a massive hall welcomed them – the walls were all in white and gold as well as the chandelier hanging from the ceiling looks a million dollars.

“Please make yourself at home,” Jihoon said as she entered. “The helps have already made your rooms; Jun, Hao, take the left door at the end of the left wing, and Zeren, take the other door in front of your parents’ room. It’s overviewing the city so I guess you need some good scenarios when you’re here.”

“Thank you for letting us in your home, Jihoon-jie,” Minghao said meekly. Holding her bag tightly as she looked down on her hands, feeling a little shy that someone of a more superior rank of a female was offering her house to a commoner like her.

“Aish, don’t be sorry, meimei…” Jihoon replied as she scooted her shoes on the rack and slipped on her furry slippers. “The rooms needed to be occupied, too. That was supposed to be the guest room – perfect for pajama parties, but my sons outgrew them around last year.

A sound of a closing door coming from upstairs took their attention, and to his surprise, it was a boy. He was about his age, maybe younger, who had bushy hair, bespectacled, round face and eyes in slits just like his parents, wearing a v-necked sweater over a collared shirt and some brown khaki pants. He was smiling widely and welcomed his parents.

“Hi mom, dad…” his voice had this certain warmth that made the other boy feel like this was going to be his first friend in Korea.

“Hello there, darling~” Jihoon said as she welcomed her son and told everyone. “Everyone, this is my youngest, Kwon Jungho.”

Jungho was smiling brightly over them as his mother introduced him to the visitors. And there, he saw the anxious boy who was looking at him with round eyes and with a shy smile.

“Hi, I’m Jungho.” He said as he walked towards him and took out his hand.

  “Hi… I’m Zeren,” Zeren replied, shaking his hand too.

“You’re Chinese? You can call me Zhenghao if you’re comfortable with it.” Zeren could only smile and nod at him. He was rather good in Chinese too, fluent actually.

Later on, they began to feast on the food nicely done at the table, the glasses and porcelain looked like they haven’t been touched for a while now, and the vapor coming from the cold pitchers started to flow out like ice melting.  The two couples were having their share of talks on throwbacks and other concerns, while the two boys were talking about other things like school and the tedious travel time from China to Korea. Zeren was still hesitant about sharing things with Zhenghao, but the boy looked gentle enough, gentler than Chengcheng back home. At least he knew he had a friend.

 

After lunch, Jihoon and Minghao decided to bring the kids to the mall and shop for some things while the two men were left in the drawing room for some drinks and catching ups. The women sported some good perfume and some groceries while two boys were looking at the peanut butter section which awed Zeren.

“You have to try these, hyung,” Zhenghao fetched a small jar of hazelnut spread and showed to the older.

“Hyung?” Zeren asked, confused.

“It’s an honorific that we use to address older males, like gege in Chinese.”

“Oh… okay, I need I think to get used to it,” the older chuckled.

“This goes along well with biscuits but I prefer wheat loafs,” Zhenghao suggested. “You wanna try?”

Zeren nodded, “Yeah, why not?”

“Good, let’s make toast later then.”

They followed their mothers until they arrived at the snacks section. Shelves literally full of assorted chips, crisps, and other junks were piled neatly along the high stacks and Zhenghao, being more excited of having a friend than a snack, suggested that Zeren should take some out for him to try.

Zeren and Zhenghao had their own carts filled until when he took a few steps backward, he accidentally bumped onto someone. Making them both fall onto their backs.

“Ayaaa~ I’m so sorry,” he said with the most apologetic and concerned look, giving a hand on the other boy who was down the other way. “I didn’t know someone was behind me.”

The boy looked at him in great confusion as Zeren talked. The latter then realized he was saying things in Chinese and that the boy was Korean.

“Omo, I’m so sorry,” Zhenghao said as he helped Zeren pull up the other boy, who was rather taller than the two of them, wearing a yellow graphic shirt and some faded jeans. “My friend is new here. We didn’t see you.”

“It’s okay,” said the boy who later on had a smile on his face.

“Did I hear someone who just talked in Chinese?” another boy came to their sight, pushing a cart filled with vegetables and other groceries with a list on his hand. He looked a little older than them but is undeniably good looking. He saw the yellow shirted boy patting his pants with his hands and looked concerned. “Did you just fall down? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, hyung. It was just an accident,” the taller boy said.

“We do apologize, we really didn’t see you coming,” Zhenghao said apologetically but Zeren just bowed deeply. “My friend just got here from China and I think he’s a bit jetlagged.

The older boy’s face lit up as he heard that from the bushy haired one. He stretched out his hand for them to shake. “I’m Kim Jeongin and this is my brother, Chanyul.”

“I’m Kwon Jungho, and this is my friend, Wen Zeren, he’s from China.”

Zeren looked at him and stretched out his hand and shook theirs, with a smile on his face, feeling warm as they chatted for a while, especially with that boy who scrunched his nose when he smiled.


	8. E I G H T

The first day of camp finally came and Zeren was more nervous than excited as he looked at the sight of the city as they drove along Seoul’s busy highway. He sat there at the backseat, hugging his backpack, hoping that he packed everything essential for the camp: his notebook, calculator, a bunch of pens, and his tumbler. He was to meet his 6 other friends who are staying at a hotel near the venue, hoping that they would bring him some snacks from back home as he was already missing them.

Soonyoung and Jihoon left home early to get to work by 8AM and handed over the keys of a royal blue Ford EcoSport to Junhui who insisted that he drive his family over the University and show off his prized international driver’s license if circumstances demand for it. Zhenghao was early for music classes in Yonsei, but was able to say goodbye and wished Zeren good luck on his first day in camp. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to message me. You have my number,” the younger said.

The trip was relatively quiet as they listened to a local radio station, and his parents’ hands on top of each other on the gear. He doesn’t get it why Junhui had to drive them all the way to the venue when they could have just taken his Uncle Soonyoung’s advise to have a driver with them, maybe his father have his own reasons – privacy is one.

“You seem quiet, Baobao,” Jun broke the silence as he looked at his son on the rear view mirror. “Nervous?”

“A-a little…”  Zeren replied, trying to smile despite the uncertainty he has been feeling lately.

“You’ll be fine, baobao,” the man added, comforting his son as he showed a wide smile.

“Your friends will be waiting for you at the entrance hall,” Minghao said calmly as she scrolled on her phone. “I believe Zhengting, Wenjun, and Xinchun are under Teacher Zhou’s supervision, while Chengcheng, Justin, and Quanzhe came with their parents.”

“At least your close friends are here in Seoul with you, you know,” true, at least they were here, giving Zeren a little comfort amidst the anxiety-provoking unknown society that is Seoul, South Korea.

They arrived at the venue, almost having difficulty in finding a parking space. But thanks to Jihoon who made a reservation, they only had to give a code number to the valet parking personel and led them to the reserved spot.

There were many students with their rucksacks on their backs, holding their parents’ hands as they flooded towards the larger sea of people at the entrance of the University. The exterior was indeed impressive, unlike any other he has seen all his life. Getting out of the car, he held onto his phone and noticed a notification from Quanzhe and Justin, they were all waiting at the entrance hall for them to register and secure seats on the orientation an hour after registration ends.

As they walked at the entrance hall, he immediately saw his friends, towering tall and with much brighter complexion compared to the others around. Their parents were with Teacher Zhou who was also talking to them, probably about the school and the programs for the next academic term.

“Finally! His royal highness arrives!” Chengcheng exclaimed as he saw his friend running happily towards them.

“Since when did you arrive?” Zeren asked as he hugged each of his friends, welcoming him warmly. They were in their distinctive school shirts of red and yellow and the school’s official sweat pants.

“Yesterday,” Zhengting replied, giving him a tight hug. “Some of us are actually excited, except for one who apparently is still jetlagged.”

Xinchun gave him a complaining look and scoffed, “Says the one who panicked his way out of the airport because of some celebrity who came out with him, as if he was the one being chased.”

“It was swarming, if you didn’t notice,” the older snapped back.

“Who’s chasing who?” the sweet tone of Teacher Zhou’s voice came floating to their ears, turning their attention to her. They were opening their mouths wanting to give her some silly ass reply but she wasn’t buying any of it, not at the moment. “The registration starts in a few minutes; let’s queue in on one of the 6 lines for Chinese delegates. I heard China sent more than 700 as planned. But don’t you think it’s good to have a lot of Chinese students interested in the event?”

“The more privileged 700 students, more like,” Zeren muttered under his breath.

Without wasting any more time, they went to the queue and where a few people have only queued in. Half an hour later, they walked inside the huge gymnasium, filled with participants from other countries and their chaperone right beside them. The orientation took at least three hours – dragging and a little boring especially for the foreigners who had to use a special device for translation – and ended at lunch time. They had a free afternoon to carry on the second batch of registrants and orientations, and decided to go somewhere.

Jun wanted to have something nice for both his wife and son but looking at Zeren who just got out of the hospital a day prior to their departure to the city, he had to make considerations. He then asked the whole bunch of his friends, as well as Teacher Zhou, to join them at lunch in a good restaurant near the Han River and later, allowed them to stroll in the mall as the couple planned to go somewhere important, Junhui says. Zeren would always have help whenever he needs it, he thought.

 

“Do you think this is a good idea?” Minghao asked nervously as they entered the building through the automatic sliding glass doors, holding Junhui tightly by the arm. “I mean, I’ve heard of her and read her accomplishments overseas, most especially in Japan and Singapore.”

“Hao, it’s the best option we’ve got,” Junhui breathed, trying to keep his composure despite of being uneasy. “We trust the people way back from home but this is worth our money. Remember, we have to do it quickly, we don’t have much time.”

Minghao was still unconvinced but knowing about the severity of the circumstances at hand, she had to resign.

As they walked to the concierge, they were led to the elevator and when they reached the 6th floor, they walked on a hallway towards the grey colored door. Junhui knocked and as they heard a voice prompt from the inside, they entered.

A woman, wearing a peach dress over a white gown and let down mid length ash brown hair, welcomed them as she stood from her table and smiled.

“Nice to see you again, Wen Junhui,” her voice was one of the sweetest Minghao has ever heard of, as if she was an angel, let alone her beautiful face that stunned her.  

Minghao could only stare at her googly-eyed as she stretched out her hand and shook the other woman’s hand too. She wanted to talk but words failed her.

“Jun and I were colleagues in the former hospital we once worked in while he was still here in Seoul,” she added. “My name is Choi Jeonghan.”

“I-I am.. W-wen Minghao…” of all the days to be nervous, suspicious, and agitated, why does it have to happen right now? “J-jun’s wife…”

Jeonghan felt her eyes widen the moment Minghao said that she was his wife, knowing that of all the people in the building, at present, she was the only one who knew Jun right to the core.

In fact, Jeonghan was the witness to Junhui’s failed relationship before he met Minghao.

As they were seated, Jeonghan went to her desk and sat on her revolving chair. “I received an e-mail from Vernon Choi the other day, and I believe it’s about your son.”

Junhui could only nod and hold his wife’s hand that was apparently shaking, allowing Jeonghan to continue.

“He sent me his records and previous charts, along with the lab results of every diagnostic test that you could run. This is a common case, Jun; but I have to admit there is a long queue right ahead of you.”

Minghao sat there dazed, confused, and unable to decipher what she was talking about; as if she and her husband were talking in discreet and complicated terms that she still had to fill in some blanks in order for her to fully understand what they were talking about.

“W-wait, excuse me,” Minghao interrupted. “I don’t get this. What are you talking about?”

Jeonghan then turned to Junhui and gave him a concerned look, “What the hell, Jun?!”

Feeling the weight of the stares of the two women before him, he breathed deeply, knowing that there will be a storm coming the moment he opens his mouth to talk.

“She doesn’t know everything, Han…” he breathed.

“What?” Jeonghan replied in outrage. “Jun, Minghao has the right to know. Your wife has to!”

“Can someone please talk to me in terms that I can understand? I cannot fill in the blanks here! I am not a health care professional!” Minghao finally said, raising her voice for both of them to hear.

Jeonghan took a sharp look at Junhui before softening her gaze to a confused Minghao who was already in the verge of tears.

 


	9. N I N E

Wonwoo was feeling a little irritated the moment she hit the break gently as she drove along the super highway, taking the boys to their second day in camp. They were reading their programme leaflets and enumerated aloud the different activities for the day. Chanyul was apparently excited knowing that it was all about earth science and nothing could make him happier than having to spend a day with learning from archeologists and paleontologists. He even speculated that maybe actual fossils or maybe bones from dinosaurs will be displayed in a show room. His big brother could only look and listen to his excitement.

“Woojin and Dino are going too, Seunghan hyung told me yesterday,” Chanyul said as he stashed his things inside the confines of his bag. “Woojin was really hyped up when he read the itinerary – “

“Do you want me to come with you three? Seunghan is trying to sign us up for the Algebra Alchemy in Day 4.” Jeongin interjected.

“I’m fine with that,” Chanyul replied calmly. “But I don’t know if you’re going to enjoy the lecture, though. It’s going to be all about dinosaurs and – “

“At least it won’t tire me and Seunghan from chasing you three like crazy, just like yesterday,” Jeongin scoffed.

“Boys, I will be working on afternoon shifts, I will be home by midnight already,” Wonwoo interrupted as she pressed on the accelerator and turned left towards the shortcut to the University. “Your dad will come and fetch you on the way. Leave him a text if you must. If the Chois won’t be fetched by their parents, squeeze yourselves on the car, okay?”

“Okay mom,”Jeongin replied attentively.

“And Jeonginnie, don’t forget to remind your dad about dinner. If he misses it because he is dead tired, can you do the reheating? I can call Jeonghan eonni to fetch their kids at home because your dad can’t make it to theirs.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, looking away from his mother’s glance at the rear view mirror and set his eyes on the University grounds. He saw a bunch of kids, about Chanyul’s age, wearing graphic tees with crimson and gold colored lanyards on their necks. He always finds Chinese students to be real serious and creepy; who knows one of them might be spies paid by their government to get crucial information, send each other secret codes and things they need to discuss discretely. But for one, he was fluent in Chinese too. He could have just understood everything they said, especially in an intermediate level. He remembered a few days ago when he met that Chinese boy who accidentally bumped Chanyul at the grocery. He really wasn’t fond of making friends, especially with strangers, but this boy was something else. He felt a little light – maybe because of his innocence and apologetic expression on his face. But nevertheless, at least he was humble unlike those other people like the boy who come to the country and act as if they belong to the higher scheme of the social food chain.

“Have you seen the tons of Chinese delegates from yesterday’s orientation, hyung?” Chanyul asked as he shifted his position to face his brother. “They were wearing uniforms of red and yellow, like they were promoting some propaganda!”

Jeongin could only eye his brother sharply. “Since when have you learned anything about politics? You’re talking about propagandas like you lived your life with it.”

“I’m just telling you what I saw,” the younger exclaimed. “I really thought they would come in packs and all of them were wearing thick glasses and slit eyes, and – “

“Just because they’re foreign doesn’t mean they are weird, Chanyullie,” Wonwoo giggled, interrupting her son as she came to a stop at one point near the entrance hall. “Boys, I don’t want you to discriminate the foreigners of being weird and all. Just because they live, look, and sound differently doesn’t mean that we have the right to belittle them.” she snatched her wallet from her purse on the passenger’s seat and gave them their allowance. “Remember what I told you, okay?”

“Yes, mom,” the boys said in unison and gave their mom a kiss as they strapped out of their seat belts and went out of the car. “Have fun, you two…”

“Love you, mom!” Chanyul said smilingly as the two boys waved goodbye, watching their mother taking a U-Turn at the junction and drove away from the site. The moment the car was out of sight, both boys breathed deeply in relief. “I’m glad mom didn’t do her usual sermons,” Chanyul sighed.

“I’m even happier now that she’s giving us a free hand. I wonder what made her do that?” Jeongin replied questioningly but the younger only shrugged and walked together with his brother into the halls of the University.

 

Seungcheol was slicing through his fillet mignon as he looked at his wife who was looking really preoccupied as they were eating lunch on a restaurant. She had barely touched her chicken teriyaki, and instead, poured herself another glass of cucumber lemonade from the pitcher. She looked concerned; anxious about something as she stared blankly at the space in front of her; running her manicured hand over the rim of her glass as she sipped on the straw. It must be one of those days when she was thinking about her cases back at the hospital that it’s so severe, she can’t help but think about it. He swallowed, and broke the silence between them.

“Is there something wrong, Hannie?” these words shook her attention back to him, blinking multiple times as she got back to her senses.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed with a hint of exasperation on her voice. “I’m not supposed to bring this case especially on our day off, Cheollie, but I can’t help it. It’s bothering me a lot.”

He took a piece of his fillet and stabbed it with his fork, feeding Jeonghan as she talked. “Mind talking about it?”

She breathed deeply and dropped her shoulders. “I have a new case. It’s one of the usual cases that I deal with, especially among teenagers; but this time, the circumstances are favorable but there is a long list of names ahead of them. I’m acquainted to one of the parents and it seems like they are willing to give what it takes, even how much it costs, just to save their child.”

“Well, what is your court ruling when it comes to that situation?” Seungcheol asked, sipping on his iced tea and taking his hands on his knife and fork.

“Whoever is up on the list first will have to be catered first but with consideration of the severity of the condition and depending on the availability of the other party. It would have been good if they have a donor directly from them, but it seems that they haven’t,” Jeonghan continued, now taking her knife and fork to work on the chicken that lay untouched on her plate. “They can certainly afford, that’s for sure; however, the list comes a long way.”

“How long is it?”

“Some 10 patients on queue, perhaps,” she shrugged.

“How about prioritization?”

“The patient will certainly move to a few places higher, let’s say 7th or as high as 4th, but they aren’t the top priority this time, Cheol. There are three patients waiting and they are already at the priority list for months and months.”

“What are their cases, if I may ask?”

“The first 2 on the list have Systemic Lupus Erythematosus, auto-immune disease, like their own white blood cells are destroying its own healthy cells, making them weak. The third one has Diabetes Mellitus type 1, he acquired it since birth and damaged his organs because it was left untreated for years. And now… this case,” she breathed as she ate a large slice of chicken and munched over it, avoiding her husband’s eyes that were looking concernedly over her. “The boy is 14, he hasn’t been sick frequently but he was just pale. His friends noticed it at school just after their final term exams and thought that it might have been just stress-induced anemia. Until one day the boy collapsed at school. His records have been fine but every test they made for the past 8 months gave me significant findings. Some of them are even outstanding, immediately giving me a hint of what the case really was. The condition that was once ignored as supposed to be caused by stress was actually a red flag – it progressed rapidly. I thought it was the dreaded black sickness but no, it wasn’t the case.”

Seungcheol only held his wife’s free hand on the table and squeezed it tightly.

“And you know what’s bothering me the most?”

“What is?”

“I just realized this morning that they do have an alternative. It’s just that…” she looked at her husband’s deep and meaningful eyes and tried to keep it down. “… it will complicate things, especially that histories of both parties associate with each other.”

“Damn,” Seungcheol flinched with what he just heard.

“It will destroy a lot of lives, Cheol,” she replied, trying to keep her composure. “If I reach out to them, like an external party of some sort; believe me, both ends will clash, and somehow, my reputation and my career will be as jeopardized as I do with theirs.”

Seungcheol didn’t know what to say or how to comfort his wife who was already in the verge of crying. It was indeed a dilemma knowing that Jeonghan has _never_ cried over such problem in the course of her career, let alone for more than 2 decades of their relationship. It must be that severe that her career and as well as the people involved are at threat, especially when it comes to something as heavy as professional jurisdiction.

 

 

Jeongin was washing the plates they had for dinner as the doorbell rang twice from outside. He noticed that one of the four younger teenagers who were sitting on the large couch playing on a game console stood up and got the door.

“Coming!” called Chanyul, who peeped outside the door and noticed the distinctive white Subaru parked outside their gates. “Auntie Jeonghannie? Uncle Seungcheollie?”

“Hi Chanyul!” Seungcheol’s muffled voice came from outside the gates and prompted the tall boy to open it. “I’m sorry we came here late, I had an emergency meeting. Is your dad there? And my boys?”

“Yes they’re inside, we’re playing some games on the console, though,” the boy replied, as he allowed the man to come inside and closed the metal gates behind him. “Dad’s upstairs, he might be inside the study room, though. Would you want me to call him down?”

“Yes please,” Chanyul opened the door to the house revealing the three Choi sons, two of which were holding the joysticks of the console and the other was eating popcorn on the sides.

“Dad!” the eldest Choi, Seunghan, called as he got up from the couch and placed the bowl of popcorn on the table.

“Hello Seunghannie,” Seungcheol replied with a tired smile, as he felt his two younger sons hug each of his legs and kissed their crowns.

“Hyung!” a voice came from the porch, revealing a seemingly tired yet smiling Mingyu, wearing his glasses and his home clothes of a green shirt and a pair of black track pants and walked down the stair case.

“Hi Gyu,” Seungcheol replied. “I’m sorry I came a bit late, Jeonghan had some things to deal at the hospital and I had an emergency meeting with the stockholders.”

“It’s fine hyung. I fetched the boys a little late, around 6,” the taller replied, stashing his hands onto his pockets. “I had to finish some of the reports we needed to present next week so I can give it to the executives a few days early before the investors come and talk with us.”

“It’s been stressful, Gyu. You know how volatile the stock market is these days,” Seungcheol replied with a sigh. “I just came by to fetch the boys. I hope they didn’t give you a hard time,” he added with an apologetic look on his face.

“Your sons are always welcome here, you know that well, hyung,” Mingyu complimented. “They were so helpful in cleaning the table after they ate, so I rewarded them with popcorn and a game on the consoles.”

“Thanks. Gyu, I think we should go now. I still have to fetch Jeonghan after this,” Mingyu nodded in reply and the Kims said their goodbyes, including Jeongin who was still wearing a soaked apron on his waist.

And just a few minutes after the Chois left, they heard Jeongin’s phone ring from the dining table. It was Wonwoo.

“Mom,” Jeongin said as he answered.

 _“Jeonginnie, is your dad there? Is he awake?”_ Wonwoo sounded a little bit frantic, which was unusual whenever she calls. Jeongin looked at his dad who stood by him and passed the phone.

“Hello babe?” Mingyu said.

 _“Babe, are you sleepy? It’s already 10 in the evening…”_ Mingyu would always give a little leeway for his wife especially when she needs a little help.

“Is there anything wrong? Are you okay? You sound upset.” He replied concernedly.

 _“My car broke down near the hospital entrance and I had to tow it to get it to our mechanic. Can you fetch me up? I hope the boys aren’t asleep yet.”_ Mingyu didn’t have to say anything. All he did was bid his wife goodbye, took his keys from the Key Hangers, and went off.

 

“How was camp today, boys?” Wonwoo asked as she sat inside the passenger’s seat, offering her cheeks to for her children to kiss who as they stood from backseat of the car.

“It was awesome, mom!” Chanyul started with an awe-filled voice as he sat comfortably on the seat. “The lecturer was a paleontologist who came all the way from Arizona and he taught us about the different kinds of dinosaurs from all eras of history! We even had the chance to make our own replicas of fossils using the different bones in the laboratory, and we even partnered with some foreigners! We needed to have four in a group, Woojin and I were there in the hall while Jeongin hyung sat beside us and slept the whole time. Seunghan hyung was supposed to join us but Dino had a bad stomach because he ate too much chicken burritos for lunch. Instead, we joined in two guys who were of the same age as us!”

“Did you get their names?” Wonwoo asked attentively.

“Yeah! They were both Chinese, though: Li Quanzhe and Wen Zeren. They were both good at science, and thanks to Jeongin hyung who was there to translate things back and forth for us. We met Zeren a few days ago before the camp at the grocery and at least we made a friend already…”

Wonwoo listened to her youngest enumerate the things that they did at camp, and Mingyu asked questions as attentive as he could just to fight off the drowsy feeling inside him. But she cannot help but be bewildered inside: She clearly heard that one of Chanyul’s new found friends was a boy with a surname of Wen. Of course, there’s a lot of people in China who has the same surname as him, knowing that it’s a common surname in the country such that Lee, Kim, and Park is in Korea. There is one out a billion possibilities that he could be, in any way, her ex’s child. But it’s impossible. How could she know he married again when they had no more communication whatsoever right after he signed the papers? How could she know that he found someone right away without even telling her about it – but it’s not like it was necessary by the way? Sigh.

She looked at her husband who was yawning widely the moment they arrived home and parked the car safely into their garage. They both let their sons go up, now that they’ve gone tired and a little lethargic on the way, especially Jeongin who dozed off minutes after they left the hospital grounds.

She held Mingyu’s hand and walked together with him to the door and locked it shut. “Thanks babe,” she complimented and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Mingyu smiled sheepishly at his wife knowing that they were both tired and stressed after the days work, “You know what, babe? You still surprise me, until now.”

Wonwoo only raised her eyebrows at him, looking utterly confused. “Huh? How?”

“You kissed me,” he replied, turning around, hoping she wouldn’t notice his ears now burning crimson, feeling abashed.

“As if I don’t do that to you often,” she scoffed, taking off her shoes and climbed up the stairs, following her husband to their room. Mingyu was seated on a chair, with his laptop glaring in front of him, wearing those glasses that made her blush furiously. She always find it handsome whenever Mingyu looks down at his notes and his laptop and type in reports – she thinks he’s stunning at that point. She then went to the shower to wash herself off the stink of Povidone iodine and chlorhexidine that was sticking on her body all throughout the eight-hour duty.

Moments later, she was already in her nighties when she got out of the bathroom, finding her husband lying on his back on his side of the bed, reading a book with his reading lights on.

“I thought you were sleepy,” she said, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

“I was waiting for you,” his eyes followed her as she walked across the room and went to her side of the bed. She was about to hover over him, as she smelled the scent of his perfume, until Chanyul’s voice came floating, calling and banging Jeongin’s door.

“What the hell – “ Mingyu complained as he removed his glasses.

“Hyung!!!!”said Chanyul in a muffled voice as heard inside the couple’s bedroom. “Hyung!!! That Zeren kid messaged me!!!  Oh my goodness!!!”

“I never heard Chanyul so excited over a new friend since Woojin came,” Wonwoo said, looking at the door as Mingyu pulled the sheets over them.

“I told you it was a good idea to let them join the camp, look at him now,” they both listened to the conversation between the two teenagers near the door and noted their excitement over a reply.

Wonwoo attempted to get up from bed but Mingyu held her hand just in time, dimming his reading lights and pulled her under him as he rolled over. He looked at her with a small smirk on his face and spent some time to look at his wife’s beauty under the moonlight. Hearing only the sound of their sons’ voices, they gave each other a small laugh, as Wonwoo threw her arms on Mingyu’s nape, burying her hands on his thick locks.

“Fine, you were right,” without any more words, he dipped his head and slowly pressed his weight over her as his lips met hers, kissing her slowly and deeply. They could only hear their breathing, Wonwoo gasping for dear air as Mingyu started to touch her in places he knew she loved so well. Giving into the rhythm, they found themselves into deep, letting their bodies manipulate every fiber of their being.

Mingyu left her lips and trailed kisses onto her jaw, nipping little patches of skin, allowing her hands to grab his shirt and pulled it off him by the head.

“Gyu…” she gasped, letting her legs sprawl over his and discretly undulated underneath him, feeling him getting hard at the moment.

“I love it when you gasp my name… say it again,” his low voice was dangerous for her – it was like a bait to take her out of her sanity. But she felt like she was having more than she deserved, thus, she obliged.

“Min… gyu~”

“MOM! DAD! ZEREN – oh…”

Mingyu swore he could have taken his hardness out of his pants if only there was a tall boy looking petrified at the sight of them, their eldest pulling him out of the door hinges.


	10. T E N

Jeongin stood by the large oak doors of one of the university halls as he queued with his bestfriend, Choi Seunghan, waiting for the doors to open. He was getting a little nervous, seeing so many unfamiliar faces in line, some of which were the kids he saw in the other session halls for the past few days. It was the day that he and Seunghan have signed up for since the first day of camp came, and like always, they kept mum about it to their parents, but never their siblings.

“Nervous?” Seunghan’s voice almost made him jump off his feet in surprise. Seunghan was peeling off a mint gum from the package and chewed it.

“A little,” Jeongin said honestly. “You know I’m not really confident with having all these people around. They look like they’re going to eat us alive.”

Seunghan could only chuckle at his friend and offered him a mint, stashing it forcefully to its mouth. “Chew, it’ll relax you.” He looked at their siblings who seemed to be unusually quiet on the space adjacent to them. “Is Chanyul okay? Dino said he was really pale and zoning out for long periods of time yesterday. I really thought they’d be interested in cool genetic technology.”

Jeongin’s eyes looked at his brother who seemed to be quiet and awkward with Woojin. His eyes were still wide from shock, but at least it’s a bit better now than yesterday which looked like a pair of saucers on his head. He could still recall everything quickly how his brother came banging on his room door at nearly midnight, telling him that his new found friend replied to his message. Woojin and Dino met the boy too, but Chanyul acted all crazy excited like a firecracker on loose. He was about to stop his younger brother from going to their parent’s room, knowing that they might be disturbed from sleeping after a long day’s work. But without warning his brother just turned the door knob and opened the door widely, wailing until what he saw with his bare eyes just stunned him right to where he was situated. Until now, the aftereffects of the incident are still evident on his face.

“He’s been through a shock but he’ll get past that,” Jeongin hoped that his friend wouldn’t ask anymore questions or else he will be forced to admit something he really doesn’t want to disclose to anyone else. However, to his relief, Seunghan just shrugged and said nothing.

Minutes later, he found himself sitting in one of the small tables in the far left just near the wall of the university hall where he was with about 200 students with a pen, three newly sharpened pencils, and a few pieces of paper in mid grey monotone. Seunghan was just on the adjacent table turning really red and shaky on the knees.

Looking on the sides, he saw Chanyul with Seunghan’s brothers talking to a few people, one of which he was sure was Zeren. They finally came to a realization that they could just speak to each other comfortably in English. Zeren was a fluent after all.

The professor came, a British professor hailing from Trent University, Nottingham; smiling as he approached the lectern and laid out what seemed like a booklet. He tapped on the microphone and eyed the students who were now looking anxious on their seats.

“Hi, let’s begin, shall we?”

 

Loud screams resounded all over the hall as an hour passed and only three contestants remained. One was a tall Chinese boy, about 17, with sandy hair, wearing a green shirt, quietly erasing the markings on his whiteboard. The other, on the right front side was a bespectacled Filipino girl, about the same age, wearing a blue dress with white sneakers. And the other was Korean, who sat on his chair feeling uncomfortable as he suddenly got aware of his surroundings, diminishing in number from time to time. Jeongin was already sweating out, holding his pen tightly, and wiping out sweat from his brow with his hanky and looked at the sides with a visible lane of Chanyul and the Chois who were visibly cheering up for him. Just in time, the professor cued and articulated the final question in the final round.

It was a question he was familiar with – dealing with it somewhere in his junior year and must have been stored in his subconscious. Writing the formula and figures on the sheet, he then looked up at the screen as the question flashed brightly, pausing for a little bit and went on to answering.

The bell rang as the time was up; he put down his marker and waited for the cue. Looking at the Chinese boy, he had an identical answer with him, but with the Filipino, it was far from what he had written. The floating cameras focused on them and flash their answers.

The lecturer smiled as he looked at the screen and opened his mouth to announce something. Jeongin felt his breathing stifle.

 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Chanyul tapped his brother’s shoulder as they went out of the halls. He felt sorry for his brother not being able to bag the top prize, but looking at him talking to the Chois, it seemed like it was a different story.

“It’s not a big deal, Chanyullie,” Jeongin replied comfortingly as he hung his arm on his younger brother. “What’s wrong with number 2? I still have some dignity left.” The last phrase earned a loud laugh from Seunghan who was hanging both his arms on his younger brothers who seemed to be busy discussing some questions.

“Seunghan-hyung didn’t even last until round two. What a shame,” Dino teased, earning him a soft smack on the head from Seunghan.

“Whatever,” Seunghan threw. “At least I still get to cheer for my best friend until the last round.”

As they were taking a turn on one direction, they met with a few bunch of guys, wearing a red lanyard and with their diplomatic pins fastened on their shirts. A few were smiling back at them and as they met, they came to a stop.

“You’re the one from the last round, right?” the tall bespectacled boy asked Jeongin smilingly.

“Yeah,” Jeongin replied, a little nervous as the boy stretched out his hand which he also shook in return.

“I’m Zhu Zhengting by the way, but you can call me Theo,” Jeongin was relieved this Chinese boy had an English name; at least it wasn’t as awkward as his Chinese name was.

“I’m Kim Jeongin,” he replied. “This my brother, Chanyul, and my best friend, Choi Seunghan, and his brothers Woojin and Dino.”

“I heard about your brother and his friend Woojin from my friends too, Zeren and Quanzhe,” Zhengting replied, smiling at the two as he was shaking the hands of the others in Jeongin’s lot. “Impressively intelligent, these boys are.” He looked behind him as his other friends got shy, smiling foolishly against the elder’s back. “These are my friends, most of them are really shy around strangers.”

Quanzhe and Zeren went forward to greet their friends and introduced their lot. “I know you know Quanzhe and Zeren already,” Zhengting complimented. “This is Huang Xinchun, Bi Wenjun, Fan Chengcheng – “

“Please call me Adam,” Chengcheng, the tall and handsome boy who was smiling widely at Wenjun’s back interrupted and shook their hands. “Chengcheng sounds really sounds awkward in Korea.”

“Not at all,” Seunghan replied smilingly as he shook their hands. “We have a lot of names that are far more awkward, not to mention funnier to pronounce, and we don’t really mind them at all.”

“yeah, and our youngest, Huang Minghao – “

“It’s Justin, ge,” the one with the visibly blue hair corrected as he pouted at the eldest Chinese boy and shook the Koreans’ hands. “Justin Huang.”

“It’s nice to have good acquaintances in events like this,” Seunghan said under his breath as he turned to Jeongin and smiled at the others as they saw Woojin and Chanyul talked excitedly at  Zeren and Quanzhe.

“It’s nearing lunch, have a meal with us,” Zhengting said as they moved aside, letting the other people to pass their way.

“Sure,” Jeongin replied without thinking twice. He, too, wanted to have new friends, especially those who live outside the country.

They allowed the Chois to go ahead as Seunghan, Wenjun, and Xinchun started talking; Chengcheng joined Quanzhe and Zeren as they talked to Chanyul and Woojin; and the two maknaes were discussing a lot about China.

As they went down the hall, Zhengting broke the silence and eliminated every awkward line between them, “You’re really smart, why did you answer the last question wrongly?”

Jeongin only snickered, hoping that no one but Zhengting could hear his answer, “because I did it on purpose. And why did you even have the same answer as I did?”

“I got tired of answering, like can’t we just take a break?” They looked at each other at the sides and this broke them into a loud laugh that their younger troops looked at them like a couple of lunatics who missed their latest dose of medication, ready to set lose.

“When we get older, let’s make sure we don’t end up like hyung,” Dino complimented loudly.

“Hyung?”

“Gege.”

“Right.”

“They’re really losing it, guys. Let’s eat!”

 

Afternoon came and the Kims and Chois waited for their parents to come and fetch them. They saw a large black Audi park on the grounds and a familiar tall figure of a man, wearing mint green long sleeves nearly hugging its muscular figure, came out of the grounds.

“Hi dad!” Jeongin called and waved, having the others wave at him too as the man approached them. At least Chanyul wasn’t wide-eyed anymore. Thanks to the Chinese boys who befriended them after the math event. 

“How are my boys?” he said as he walked briskly towards the entrance halls, giving them both a hug.

“We’re fine, dad,” Chanyul replied as he hugged his dad.

“Hi Uncle Mingyu,” said Seunghan as the Chois bowed at the older man.

“Hello Seunghan. I just received a call from your parents, they said they’ll be out of town for tonight because your mom had to meet an important colleague from the U.S. and they said it’s important and urgent.” Mingyu told the eldest Choi.

Seunghan took his phone from his pocket and saw his dad’s message which arrived some fifteen minutes prior to Mingyu’s arrival. Trusting the older man, he nodded in understanding.

“We have to go to your house first to get some of your night clothes and your clothes for tomorrow. Your Auntie Wonwoo won’t be home until past 11PM so I will be cooking for you – “

“Pork barbecue and Seafood hotpot please,” Chanyul implored, taking the opportunity to get seafood for dinner since Wonwoo was hypersensitive to seafood.

Mingyu could never resist his youngest’s googly eyes.

“Okay, seafood it is. – “

“Yeeesss~” Jeongin pumped his fists in victory and earned everyone a wider smile.

“Your parents will fetch you up themselves tomorrow,” Mingyu added to the Chois. “Right now, let’s get going, we need to buy those seafood for dinner.” He winked at his sons and had all boys hyped up as they got into the vehicle and drove off.

 

Jeongin leaned on the hinges of the windows of his room as he watched the silent lamp post lit street. There was nothing going on to where he was looking, but his mind had been running thoughts that he couldn’t even decipher – it was preposterous, but somehow it gave him a little hint of suspicion and questions started flooding his mind.

The scene at lunch time kept running on his mind as he was spending lunch with the Chinese friends. He was talking to Xinchun about their school’s policies on external activities like the camp when he noticed out of eyeshot, one person from Chanyul’s lot was holding his wrists and rotated it like he had some carpal tunnel syndrome. Woojin gave a good joke that had everyone laughing, and he noticed that this boy was laughing with his mouth wide open, just like how he usually does. He looked at Chanyul who was grinning despite laughing hard. Seunghan and Dino laughs like their mother, while Woojin grins like a fool like his father. All others had some funny mannerism but nothing beats this one boy in the bunch. He felt there was something in that boy that made him feel different – no, not the naughty kind of different, but it was more of a warm and welcoming kind of different. He talked to Chanyul like they’ve known each other for years and Woojin was a relative of both. It was different. He looked at the boy again and noticed that his eyes were something similar… _like his._

He knew it was nonsense, but why would he feel something like this if there was no connection between them?

He knows ever since that he wasn’t really his parents’ child. He knew Mingyu wasn’t really his father. Although he has always been a great parent, a good provider, and an excellent father to him, but sometimes he felt some form of detachment especially on moments when he felt a little alienated. He looked at him and his brother one time during summer last year. There was a clear resemblance between Mingyu and Chanyul. However, when he and Mingyu stood in front of the mirror, he saw nothing – there was no trace of a Kim Mingyu inside him. Mingyu would always tell him he was a spitting image of his mother, true enough; but the issue inside him was still unresolved. He knew that there was something wrong, something was missing, something had to be done like he had to find out who his real father is just to complete the puzzle called “Who I Really Am”. He wanted to ask his mother about it for so many times ever since he turned 17, but knowing his mother, he didn’t dare so. Instead, he kept mum about it.

A groan was heard from behind and it was Seunghan who sat up from the bed and looked at him with his face scrunched and hands scratching his head. “Why are you still up at this time?” he asked, yawning. “Can’t sleep?”

“A little,” he answered, wanting to laugh at his best friend who looked foolish at the moment.

“If you want, I can exchange with Chanyul and – “

“No,” he shook his head. “I think I just had a little more Coke than I should.”

“Well, come on then… we have Robotics in the morning and I don’t want to have my best friend rolling his head on my shoulder because he had less sleep.” Seunghan scooted a little bit off his side to give Jeongin a little more space.

He lazily walked towards his bed and hopped in. Covering his body with the sheets, he looked up at the ceiling and tried to wipe off all negative thoughts. It’s barely a week since he met that boy and suspicious enough, these things are crossing his mind all of a sudden.

After 18 years, why does it have to happen now?

He shook his head and closed his eyes – hoping to find peace in his mind and in his chest, hearing nothing but the soft snores of his best friend who was hugging a huge Spongebob pulshie before he, himself, drifted off to sleep.


	11. E L E V E N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a special chapter. It will give a major impact on the rest of the story as this is connected to both families. I hope you like it.
> 
> Love from,  
> Miel xxx

Seungcheol sat on the table with three other people on a 4-Michellin star restaurant, barely touching his dessert as he looked at the two people in front of him and his wife. They were talking in terms that seem utterly unfamiliar to him, but one thing’s for sure, it was something serious and he has an idea what it was about.

“There is a 90% chance that he is a qualified donor but we cannot assure that, Jeonghan,” said Vernon Choi, a Pediatric consultant who was originally from New York, now assigned in Shanghai, China for research, flew all the way to Seoul just to meet with Jeonghan to discuss his patient who was a son of one of their colleagues, suffering from a common disease but it was taking their time and effort because it was a big issue. “I am not sure of how old he is but we have to secure a lot of legal paperworks here.”

“This is why we are here, Vernon,” Jeonghan said as she placed her glass of Milkshake on the table, feeling worried than ever. “I need to hear your side because if we cannot do this, I don’t know if the kid would still survive for another year. His GFR is declining rapidly and I’m surprised he still isn’t in medication – well given the fact that his blood pressure is fluctuating, who knows what’s happening to the boy right now?”

“But even if we are going to insist on it, are you sure his parents will allow it?” the third person in their lot spoke, which made both shut both Vernon and Jeonghan from arguing. Seungcheol met this man a few times already but didn’t seem to bother knowing him, although he was one in Jeonghan’s circle of connections. “Given the fact that we have no right to trespass into his medical records and not even a court ruling can do over that, still the same, we cannot do it unless there is parental consent.”

Seungcheol scoffed as he looked at the other direction, looking sharply against the sides of his eyes, insides burning in annoyance. He knew it was not a place where he can just stand up, grab hold of the wine from the bucket, and walk out of the restaurant – his wife was there, talking to him _directly_ and even looking at him as if they were the only people arguing.

It’s not like he’s not interested but it’s the fact that he was Jeonghan’s ex-boyfriend who she had longed for years which gave him a hard time, deciding whether or not he should take a move on impressing her. He was thankful enough that it didn’t take him so much time to have Jeonghan, but getting rid of the pain he inflicted in her was tedious, not to mention the numerous times that she called him in the middle of the night because she can’t sleep or having nightmares.

These feelings was once suppressed for her sake, but the moment he first met the man in a certain occasion in Venice, he felt his blood boiling in anger as all of the memories of Jeonghan crying flashed before him. He had to maintain demeanor, and gave him a platonic greeting.

He was Dr. Joshua Hong, a practicing anesthesiologist and a highly sought adolescent consultant, from Los Angeles.

Jeonghan looked at her husband who seemed to be squeezing her hand tighter than usual. She took a glance at him and seems like he was a little off – looking down at the wine glass on his other hand, with a seemingly aggravated expression on his face. She doesn’t have to ask; having known her husband for years has given her hints of how he acts especially in occasions like this.

“Like I said, it’s imperative that we should consult the parents of the source before we proceed in doing the next steps,” Joshua insisted as he picked his glass of wine from the table. “Even if he is the most compatible source for this operation, still there is a great risk against it – legally and morally. Come to think of it, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan looked straightly at those eyes and she knew she had to decide.

“Look, if this works, I won’t hesitate to fly to Seoul again to support you. I’d support you all the way,” Vernon said, reassuring the anxious female with a small smile.

“And so will I. I’d be willing to assist the operation in any way,” her body immediately sent impulses to her brain as she felt Joshua’s hand land on hers; hoping her brain didn’t go anywhere near going haywire because of it. Slowly, she pulled her hand out of his grip and hid her hands under the table.

“Thank you,” she breathed. “The parents are willing to extend their stay in the country for the sake of their son… but I just hope everything will come to one common consensus.”

“I don’t know the parents of both boys unlike you do, Jeonghannie – “

The endearment stole Seungcheol’s attention yet again, _as if holding her hand wasn’t enough, he choose to call her Jeonghannie, right in front of me, her husband._ He clenched his fist tightly and breathed deeply, hoping that he could hold his temper for as long as he could. It’s been long overdue that he’s kept the dreadful feeling inside. He was not a man who holds grudges against anyone; but with Joshua, it was a different story.

“… but if you do need legal back up, I think we could provide that.” Joshua continued.

“I will contact you if ever we should need one – “

“No need, babe,” Seungcheol interrupted, trying his best not to set his anger loose at a fine dinner, especially with important persons around – and that excludes Joshua. “The company’s legal team will coordinate with you exclusively, and all matters legal will be dealt with them for easy access.”

“But Seungcheol-sshi, isn’t that – “

“They are under my payroll, Joshua-sshi. At least you don’t have anything to worry about aside from contributing your support for my wife’s case.”

“Not all lawyers are experienced to handle medico-legal cases like this, Seungcheol-sshi. It requires a lot of practice for them to a medico-legal case straight through – “

“Then I will find a team for my wife, if that’s what you mean,” Seungcheol was already at the edge of his seat; one more rebuttal from Joshua would literally mean war. “I also want to contribute, not because I am a person of authority but as a supportive husband to my wife.”

“Babe, please – “

“Have you ever discussed these things with her before? I’m sure – “

“I’m her husband. I am entitled to have such support. We could just discuss that even within the four walls of our bedroom – “

“Enough!!” Jeonghan stood from her chair, throwing the table napkin on her plate with despite of having almost an untouched dessert. “Whatever your decisions are, whether it’s about the legalities or the likes, will be null to me! This case is for me and Vernon to discuss, and whatever it is that we do here, both of you are out of it!”

Without any hesitation, Jeonghan walked out of the table and strutted towards the door. Seungcheol and Joshua eyed each other with piercing gazes, showing anger and internal rage for each other. Seungcheol bowed at Vernon in apology and excused himself to the counter to place the bills on his account and ran off to chase his wife.

He pressed on the elevator door and waited for the other door to open. He was pretty anxious about what would happen to Jeonghan if she could have walked somewhere. Instead of being raging mad about Joshua’s presence and his discourse with him, he began to worry. He dialed her number but she wouldn’t answer it. He kept on trying but still there was no answer.

He ran towards the parking lot where he found his wife, walking briskly towards their car, her shoulders in a light shudder and her hands curled tightly in a fist.

“Jeonghan-ah!” he called, but still there was no response from her. He called her again until he reached her and got hold of her arm. “Jeonghannie – “

“What the hell was that?! How could you behave like that?” Jeonghan said breathlessly. “Those were my colleagues, you should have maintained demeanor – “

“I was just offering you my help because I want to support you – “

“Remember what I said?! This case is for me and Vernon to handle – “

“And what is that man doing there with you, if the case was for you and Dr. Choi?”

“He is an expert on adolescent health, Cheol,” she threw her hands up in disbelief. “No one knows teenagers health like he does. I don’t know what issue you have with Joshua but that man flew all the way from California for the sole purpose of meeting with me and Vernon! How could you even – “

“And now you’re defending him?”

“Only as a colleague, Cheol!”

“Really? While he looks at you like you’re the only person in the venue – “

“What?!”

“You think I didn’t see how he looks at you, as if I couldn’t sense it?”

“What the hell, Cheol? You’ve drank too much wine, I think.”

“No, Jeonghan!” He grabbed hold of her by the waist and trapped her at the sides of the car. “This isn’t about the wine and I am not drunk at all! You clearly know that – “

“Cheol, why don’t we settle this at home? At least we could set out rage within the walls of our house without our children knowing! Give me the damn keys, I’m driving.”

“The fucking hell you’re not – “ he released his hands from the car and walked angrily towards the opposite side, pressing the car unlocked with the keys hidden inside his pocket.

“The keys, Cheol!”

“Just get inside the car, Jeonghan!”

 

“What are you muttering about?” Seungcheol asked as he watched his wife close the car door hastily and marched towards the door. “Yah! Choi Jeonghan!” he walked towards his wife who was now entering their house and throwing her bag onto the couch.

“You tell me what, Cheol,” she rebutted. He was going to argue, but truth be told, he realized as he was driving that it was his entire fault – everything there was his fault. However, Seungcheol was never the one who admits defeat without taking considerations.

“You tell me, Jeonghan,” he replied.

“Do you have any issue with Joshua?” Hearing that bastard’s name was never a good treat for him.

“Do you really want to know the truth?” it was supposed to be a note of sarcasm but he knows well Jeonghan never takes that from anyone, especially from him. “Fine, I do have an issue with Joshua!”

Finally, the cat was out of the bag.

Jeonghan could only stand there ajar, her feet taking off her shoes but still not moving away from the spot, and allowed her husband to his soliloquy.

“Do you think I’m happy seeing him looking at you like both of you have something in common just recently? Jeonghannie, I get it that you need someone of great expertise to help you, but why does it have to be him? There might be a lot of doctors who are at par, or even more superior than his skills all over the world, but why does it have to be him? I saw him looking at you so differently; it was beyond what I would expect as a husband. He held your hand – “

“Are you this petty, Cheol?”

“Call me petty, but damn it, Jeonghan, I am so jealous right now, I could start a road rage and kill him with my bare hands!”

 Jeonghan opened her mouth but words failed her; allowing her husband to continue expressing his anger.

“He held your hand tightly, Jeonghan, and as much as I wanted to take a fork and smash it on his arm, I cannot do it. Instead, I had to hold it in because I don’t want you to be humiliated because of it. Do you think I would just let it pass? Do you think I could just let him touch you like that even with an inch of your skin with his and just ignore it? Hell no, Jeonghan. That doesn’t work for me at all.” He breathed as he loosened his necktie and unbuttoned his shirt on the neck, feeling his shoulders fall. “Each time I see him reminds me of how much pain you went through when he left you. I endured months and months of you calling me in the middle of the night because the thought of him crossed your mind, you had nightmares of him, flashbacks of the memories of both of you come running in your mind and you cannot even decipher whether or not you are ready to leave the memory of him behind. You were in deep pain ever since we first saw each other in the airport. Like how someone could hurt a person as good and beautiful as you just you like that? It took you months to recover, Jeonghan, all beacause of him. – “ breathing, he felt his anger turn into something more – pain, and it was starting to ascend to his chest, heaving, and his eyes now on the verge of tearing. 

“Cheol… I – “

“And you know what? It took me months, asking myself if you were ready to move on with me before I could propose to you; that you’ve already moved on from him after three years of him leaving you. The cut he inflicted in you was deeper than I thought, and it made me realize…” it was then that big lump in his throat that he wanted to swallow, and forcefully he did.  “… It made me realize that you have loved him more than you loved me.”

Unconsciously, Jeonghan felt her heart break into pieces as she listened to her husband. It’s been years but she never knew that it would still be this painful to him, especially the last few words he uttered. Looking at him, those deep eyes have already turned glossy and red with tears streaking down his face and mouth quivering as he sobbed.

He tried to open his mouth, but again, words didn’t go out. Instead, he went upstairs and quickly walked towards their bedroom.

She stood there ajar with no words to say. It was like a knife, sharpened over time, and right now it finally landed on its target – right through her heart.

She loves Seungcheol so much, but the history of Joshua and her was just too significant that it changed almost every fiber of her being.

 

 Jeonghan and Joshua met when they were in their freshman years as international students in a prestigious university in Shanghai, China. Her father was the Korean Ambassador to China which gave her the privilege to study in such school; while Joshua was from the U.S. and came to Shanghai as it was always his dream to study medicine there. They entered the same classes everyday, and was even housed a block away from each other. Jeonghan was the lively one who always had her hair down and was cordial to almost all students, while Joshua was reserved, and shy except with the close circle he keeps. It wasn’t long until they admitted they have fallen to each other and their feelings have validated in all ways possible – spending almost every waking hour together, except on some occasions when she had to accompany her dad to some missions and Joshua was on volunteer work at the local home for the aged. Over the months, they’ve grown so in love and attached to each other that they have become intimate and shared dreams together.

But two years later, as she was about to give him a surprise visit, she found him sitting on the floor with two large trolleys lying open and on his bed was a pile of neatly folded clothes. His books were on a separate carry-on bag as well as the tons of hand-outs he had for the past 2 years. Jeonghan was held speechless even if she wanted to run towards him and ask him not to go, but instead she walked away. She didn’t want to hear anything from him until that night he slipped a letter on her door explaining to her whatever he was up to – he was just called by the Admissions Administrator of Harvard University, notifying him of his admission and screening interviews which was about to happen in three day, then he had to be in Boston as soon as possible. He had booked the flight back already a few days ago and he was supposed to tell her but she was caught up with exams and other things.

The next day, Jeonghan found herself running towards the airport and chased him before he could enter the departure area. It was hard for them but he had to do it, he choose to say goodbye – however, she never did.

The next 24 months since Joshua’s departure from China, it’s been the 4th time she stood at the entrance of the departure area of the airport, with tear –laden eyes and a heart heavy with sorrow. For the past times she was there, she was hoping that he’d come back – a figure, a face, or maybe just a mere shadow of Joshua to face her and let her say her goodbyes. He has not been replying in all possible forms, not even a single “hello” in her emails – clearly, Joshua has cut off all means of communication with her. That final time, she came inside the airport with two trolley bags and one hand bag, holding her passport and her itinerary to check in for her flight back home – Korea. She was still early for her 11PM flight so when she arrives in Seoul, her dad would be able to meet her in the departure area from his flight from Manila.

Memories of her and Joshua flooded her mind as she looked at every corner of the airport café. Scenes continued to flow as her eyes drenched her face with tears, swelling her face into something that she never liked looking in the mirror. It was horrible for her that the very seat in front of her was empty and all she could see was Joshua, reading and highlighting his bible for Sunday service the next day. But little did she know that there was a guy, about her age, who was looking at her as he was reading a business magazine on the next table. She tried to hide her face with her hair but she just trimmed it short like a long bob, but to no avail. Instead she sipped through her iced Americano and tried her best to avoid getting so much attention. Glancing at the guy, he was two empty seats in away from him; he had deep meaningful eyes, a figure that looked so authoritative even at his age, and wearing a black turtle neck under a long auburn coat made him more intimidating. However, his face gave a gentler expression. She might have noticed that he knew she was staring at him too, but thanks to the loud ringing of her phone, her dad distracted her from a potential trouble.

Not for long, a hand presented a handsome grayish blue handkerchief before her and a voice spoke. It was deep, smooth, and far from conventional; however, it wasn’t the voice she wanted to hear. She didn’t like to accept the hanky but the guy insisted and said “pay it forward” before leaving a smile.

Three months later, as she was studying for her licensure exams, she volunteered for a week-long immersion hosted by the National Health Department in Japan, and noticed among a bunch of young men, wearing the same uniform as her, there was a guy whose face looks so familiar despite wearing a white hard hat and a shovel on his glove-laden hands. It was him, the guy from the airport – handkerchief guy. She never expected anything from him, even a simple notice, until one night as she was sitting by the fire, he walked towards her and talked. They stayed up late talking about many things which included China, the airport, the plane ride home, the mission, and again, China. Things were getting different from that moment on, until the next thing she knew, she found herself dressing up in pastel blue chromes and hopping on a train ride to Osaka and spend a day with that guy. His name was Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was far different than Joshua. The former was cordial, adventurous, and a little weird in some occasions. He loves rap music and even wrote lyrics himself as a form of stress relief. He drinks too, but he has a far higher tolerance than her ex. Aside from this, he was also an achiever – a black belter since his early high school days, a math Olympiad, and he even graduated with honors in Cambridge University. She was always amazed how endearing he was most of the time, it was like that night from the camp fire again. He would always plan their dates ahead, asking days off since she had a more volatile schedule than him. He worked for their family’s bank and before his father bequeathed him the company they have already branched out to different areas in Seoul and to the South, as well as being investors in different companies, including Mobile Technology which his friend is the current Chief Financial Officer.

It took them a year to finally take a step forward to their relationship; after series of multiple arguments and dealing with her PTSD-like syndromes, they decided to tie the knot. Leaving behind their pasts, and burying hers with it.

And right now, here they are, arguing because of an issue that was never result. It’s been years since she threw all the memories away, forgave herself, and moved on; but she never saw her man who suffered with her. Looking up at the terrace, she saw the door half opened; she had to get over this.

Arriving at their room, she saw Seungcheol sitting at his side of the bed, wearing his pajamas with his head hung low. She could still see his shoulders shaking even if how discrete he was and it made her heart sink. She never saw Seungcheol cried because of that ever since, but this time, his tears gave in. She, too, was heartbroken.

“Cheollie…” her soft voice echoed the whole room as she walked towards him and sat beside him, holding his hand while the other reached out to his face, cupping his cheeks.

“I-I don’t wanna question your affection because we’ve been together for years and I think I have proved myself worthy of you,” the suppression of each sob was evident, especially on his cracking voice. “But every time that man shows up in front of me reminds me of how painful it was for me, especially you who had to bear the weight twice. He hurt you all along those years and I had to witness each night that you had to cry because you miss him. Everytime I take you in my arms, your tears would tell me that it was for him and not for me.

“And do you know what hurts the most?” He continued, slowly looking at his wife who was also shedding her own tears in front of him. “It’s that fear that one day he will show up and all feelings that might have been suppressed for a long time just spurted out and I might realize that all of those feelings aren’t mine at all – it wasn’t mine to have, nor it was mine to own. I don’t want to lose you, Jeonghan…  I love you so much and you mean the world to me. I don’t know what will happen if I’d – “

“Cheollie… listen…” Jeonghan sobbed, looking deeply into her husband’s eyes as her heart ached hearing all those words from him. “What Joshua and I had before is already gone. When I told you I have nothing more for him, I really had nothing left for him. He shattered almost every fiber of my being because he did mean a lot to me, and one day he just packed his bags and said goodbye without even proper closure. But you came… that hanky you gave me before was a sign that all pain was going to subside each day because you came. When I agreed to date you, I was already slowly giving myself a chance because you are a great guy, someone who moved me out of my comfort zone, someone who took me out and placed me in a different kind of ecosystem. I tried hard to let go of Joshua because I want to provide space for you… those nightmares are evidences that I was taking him out of me and… you came to me like I was your priority even if it meant being late to work the morning after.

“Seungcheollie... I threw Joshua out of my life because you came. You made me whole again; you made me someone new and I discovered that I can be a better person – a better kind of Jeonghan… your very own brand of Jeonghan. When Joshua took out the best of me, you took what he left – the ruins of me – and made me someone new. And do you think I wouldn’t love you for that?”

She waited for him to respond, but only a shrug came. “It sounds ridiculous but you made me believe in love all over again. Your craziness, your boisterous laugh, your corny jokes, even your greasy lines – everything – it made me love you. Yes, Joshua was like a god fallen from Athens, but no matter how perfect he was, he wasn’t the right one for me. It took me a long time to realize that but I didn’t hesitate when you came and made all things right. When you proposed to me, I said yes not because I needed you, but rather you completed the incomplete and shattered me. And most of all, I said yes because I love you so much I don’t know what will happen if I lost you – I might not be who I am today without you.”

Jeonghan then pulled him with all the strength that was left of her and took him to her arms. “You may not be like Joshua, but he can never ever be you, Cheol. Even if we meet in another universe, I would still choose you, Choi Seungcheol. No matter how many Joshua Hongs that would plow into my life, I’d still find you, choose you, and spend the rest of the millennia with you.”

“I vowed to take you out of the hell hole – “

“And take me out, you did, Cheol… you fucking did…” she looked at him and gave him a sad yet happy smile, her heart felt a little lighter, comforted by the warmth of his embrace.

He cupped her chin and pressed his lips to her, kissing her like he won the lottery and the grand prize was her. They had never confronted each other like this – especially with an issue regarding something from the past. taking her waist, he allowed her to straddle onto him and throw her weight without even attempting to break the kiss.

“I love you, Choi Seungcheol,” she whispered as their foreheads met, eyes starting to dry out tears and the tips of their nose touch each other; hearts heaving in satisfaction as they bore onto each other’s arms again as they kissed.

“I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan – “

“No… Choi Jeonghan,” her correction made him smile wider, happier deep inside now. She pecked his lips and took his hand, guiding onto the rims of the zipper of her dress. “Undress me,” she said in a low voice that Seungcheol knew so well – but different this time. Slowly, he obliged.

Their lips never left each other as their hands worked their way, eliminating each clothing unhurriedly, feeling every fiber of their body overwhelm with such emotions in every kiss and in every touch they shared. Their hearts leaped as their bodies moved together.

Lying down on the bed, Jeonghan took him to her arms, embraced his warmth and bore his weight; letting her husband kiss every inch of her skin, breathe her in, and surrendered to his touch – whimpering and letting him know that she was loving every moment of it. Even when she felt his lips touched her wet core, she buckled her hips up to give him every feeling he deserves.

He then rolled them over as she rode her first climax, and obliged her wishes. She glided her lips all over him as she went atop him and did the same. This time, she locked her gaze at him, gripping his hardness firmly, and took him to his mouth – pleasing him with the soft and tight motions of her inner cheeks and the sound of it as she worked on him. Those eyes never betrayed him, and never in her life would she even dare to.

Seungcheol whimpered against the bed and warned her that it was still too early for him to consume his insides. Instead, Jeonghan pulled him to her and had him atop her again as he pressed his lips and kissed her deeply. Their cores undulated against each other and in one moment there, they held on to a kiss.

Hands held tightly, breathing ragged, and wrapped in each other’s arms, they moved together as one entitly. Bodies eliminating every space in between as she took him deep into her, letting him move his entire entirety inside her.

The room was filled with their gasps, moans, and groans, demanding their need to satisfy and further validate the feeling within. They were making love like they never had before in years, and it was the kind of love that they would never have to question, nor think if there was someone coming in between.

The creases of the sheets beneath them increased as the room resounded the loud banging of the head board onto the thick walls as well as the creaking of the bed springs. Their demands flowed out of their mouths as they took their bodies into a new level of high – not like those times when they were drunk or just simply needy. She would moan his name and fueled him to do more – deeper, faster, longer.

Holding on to the railings of the bed, he drove her faster, taking her out of her wits as her eyes closed tightly against those thin yet beautiful lashes. And after a few hard thrusts, they consumed themselves, releasing their own and mixing inside her as their voices screamed each other’s names.

Panting, they looked at each other – those eyes that were once glossy of tears were no more. Instead, it was a feeling of something more than just plain elation, and they found it in the warmth of each other’s arms.

He cradled her to his chest, warming the rest of her body with his. Seungcheol could never ask for anything more but this woman with him – the one he loved for years and vowed to pass through every hell hole with her, no matter how severe it was.

“I love you Cheollie…” she hummed, breathing against his skin, holding on to his firm shoulders as she felt him place the warm blanket on them. “Only you Cheollie…”

“And only you, Hannie…” he replied, kissing her forehead as he looked at the empty space in front of him. Yes, there was only Jeonghan… his Jeonghan. “I love only you, Jeonghannie…” and in no time, they drifted off to sleep – warm in each other’s embrace and lips in full grace.


	12. T W E L V E

Zeren stood just outside the large oak doors as he looked at the horizon in front of him. Gripping the straps of his backpack tightly, he wondered where they were going after their activities in camp. It was a Saturday and they only have an Astronomy and Aeronautics Expo until 3PM, and he and his friends were planning to hang out on a nice ice cream parlor afterwards. However, his mom asked him if he could go home earlier because someone was arriving. He asked Zhenghao about it but he didn’t say anything at all; in fact, the boy never had an idea of what was going to happen later in the day. Seeing the blue Ford Ecosport move forward from the garage, he took a step and walked towards the vehicle; finding only his dad and talking on his Bluetooth headset as the older pressed on the brakes.

“Where’s mama?” Zeren waited for his father to drop his call earlier, and asked about his mom’s whereabouts.

“She and your Auntie Jihoon will have some… uh… women time,” Jun replied, emphasizing on the last two words with a strange look on his face. Well, whatever that meant, it seemed to be something he wouldn’t want to tackle especially on a day like this.

On their way, Jun asked about his son’s week. So far, he was glad to hear about so many things from him – the excitement he had since they were home was finally spending and it seemed like Zeren was in a happier disposition now that he adopted easily on the environment, the food, and perhaps he met a few decent kids during camp. Although he might seem happy, he doesn’t fail to notice that Zeren was getting a little paler than usual. He met with his doctors, Vernon Choi who flew all the way from Shanghai and his long-time friend, Yoon Jeonghan (now Choi), who prescribed his son with various medications he knew so well. Having to encounter these on his patients weren’t new; but seeing them being taken by his son was a different story.

A shunt – that was the first thing he had in mind the moment he and Jeonghan discussed things. The latter had to break things down for Minghao to understand, knowing that she has little to no knowledge especially on medical jargons that he and Jeonghan had been using lately. And now that they were done explaining things to his wife, it was now time for them to take another step for any waste of time means a delay of treatment and the consequences at stake are far more enormous than they could imagine.

They only had 10 more days left, and they had to move fast before things get worse.

 

Arriving at the entrance hall, they spotted Chengcheng and Justin waiting for the others. Teacher Zhou sat at a bench talking to her friend in Korean while the boys were happily chatting around. The hall started flooding students and the noise escalated as the hall filled in. He was never the type of dad who would just butt in into his son’s conversation with his friends, but feeling like a guardian himself too, he decided to ask the boys about the camp. He listened very well to the boys’ stories, especially Chengcheng who was particularly loquacious, and later on, the other boys arrived altogether and joined in.

While Quanzhe was talking about his expectations on the expo, something caught Jun’s eyes while he was looking around. His mouth fell slightly at the figure some few meters away; squinting his eyes to focus if he was right in his thoughts. She had long hair with fringes hiding her forehead, pale skin, foxy eyes, perky nose, and a thin pair of lips as she talked to two teenage boys. Jun tried to return his attention to his lot as he heard Xinchun told his story but he failed – worse, he felt his eyes grow wide as he saw her smile widely and scrunched her nose while she laughed, patting the taller son by the arm.

“It can’t be…” he muttered under his breath as his heart raced and eyes rolled in panic, hoping that he wouldn’t shake in front of his son, knowing that he was just standing behind him all along.

Looking at the other son, who was a little shorter than the former, Jun could not hide his disbelief anymore. He felt his mouth run dry, unable to swallow that huge lump on his throat that appeared immediately after he saw her. He looked exactly like his mother but the moment he laughed, the boy just looked like…

That can’t happen, right? He thought.

He saw her reach to the two boys and kissed them on the cheeks. As she turned away, his feet just moved without warning.

“Zeren, I have to go,” he said shortly, giving his son a hug and kissed him on the crown. “Call me when you’re done. Take care, boys.” he reminded as Zeren only nodded and bid him goodbye as the others did.

Careful not to run, he swam against the sea of people; hoping that he wouldn’t lose sight of the woman as she approached the exit towards the parking lot. With his heart beating loudly against his chest and his hands starting to tremble, his head started to generate thoughts – most of them were flashbacks of his forgiven but not forgotten yesterday, as well as the what-might-have-been’s and what-could-have-beens.

He stopped at the marble steps of the outskirts of the hall, yet his eyes were still following her as she walked towards the silver Audi, entered the vehicle, and started the engine. He could have ran to her, bang his fist against the glass panes of her window, but unfortunately, he cannot.

He was stuck right where he was and all he could do was watch her.

His head and his heart were going crazy, both going haywire that after what seemed like decades, it was the first time he saw her – let alone his disbelief that it was exactly her.

The car started to drive away and for a moment there, when it went exactly to where he was standing, his breath stifled.

“Wonwoo…”

 

Jihoon usually spends time with her son during weekends – it was the only time in the week where she could dedicate all 48 hours to Zhenghao despite of being the busy career woman that she is for the past 5 days. But this time, Soonyoung asked to have some time with their son to give Jihoon some “me-time” with her new found friend, Minghao. This time, they went early to a nail salon for a mani-pedi.

“In a few hours, my eldest son will arrive,” Jihoon says excitedly as they went inside the establishment and had both their nails done.

Minghao was surprised to hear such excitement from Jihoon, as well as the fact that she had another son apart from his 13-year old who was with his dad at the moment.

“I never told anyone about him, though,” Jihoon added. “I think it’s better this way. Even if I wanted him to just stay here in Seoul but he was so eager to be with his Uncle in Melbourne.”

“You have relatives in Australia?” Minghao asked.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nodded. “Seokmin left the U.S. to live in Australia a few years after I came home from America for school and training. We used to live in a small apartment but luckily, the company agreed to let both of us stay in my place there so at least we could share expenses. Seokmin is an accountant, and now a finance executive in the National Bank. I don’t know what kind of pep talk he did to my son but he sure did make a way to let him stay there.”

As they were talking, Jihoon notices a woman walking on the other side of the salon heading towards the other private compartments of the area. She was holding a bright pink planner and a lunch box on the other hand. Squinting, she recognizes the woman but was discrete enough not to make the woman notice her.

“I don’t remember where, when, and how, but she does look familiar to me,” she mouthed.

“She looks pretty, though,” Minghao complimented, following Jihoon’s gaze as they looked at the woman.

“She’s the wife of our accounts specialist in the bank and yes, she does look really pretty.” Jihoon added.

“You must have met her somewhere, jie,” Minghao breathed.

“I actually haven’t been introduced to her as far as I can remember, but she looks familiar.”

“Her hair actually looks nice,” Minghao replied.

“Well maintained, though.”

As the private compartment doors opened, it revealed a well-dressed Choi Jeonghan, hair was done neatly and blushing as she met with the woman with the nice hair.

“Dr. Choi Jeonghan,” Jihoon called as she saw Jeonghan exit the doors.

“Hello Jihoonie!” Jeonghan said cheerfully as she walked towards her and gave her a big hug. “Hello Mrs. Wen,” she added and waved at the Chinese woman who bowed at her.

“You seem to be pretty dressed today,”Jihoon said. “Have a date?”

“Just out for lunch with Cheollie~” she giggled.

“Always in love, aren’t we?”

“You know that well, Jihoonie,” she winked. “Well I have to go. Cheollie deserves a surprise.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Dino gets to have a sibling soon,” Jihoon joked and earned a small laugh from the other woman.

“Well, if it comes, why not?” she shrugged. “And yes, Mrs. Wen, don’t forget tomorrow.”

“I wouldn’t miss the schedule, Dr. Choi,” Minghao replied softly.

“Best be off, have fun, girls!” Jeonghan waved at them and nodded to the other woman who stood near the door and walked away.

“Do you have any appointment with Jeonghan-eonni tomorrow?” Jihoon asked earnestly.

“It’s Zeren…” Minghao sighed. “He has this condition that I really cannot fully understand but we are doing whatever it takes just for him to get a better treatment.”

Jihoon went all concerned when she heard those words, “Is it treatable?”

“Dr. Choi said it is, but it will be difficult,” she replied lowly. “Junhui might want to reconsider extending our length of stay in the country if that’s necessary.”

The older reached out her hand and placed it on top of the latter, giving her a small assuring smile. “If you need an extra hand, Soonyoung and I will be glad to help. I’m sure we could do this to a friend.”

Minghao could only nod and smile at her, knowing that what she shared to her was just the superficial. Truth is, Zeren was getting worse, and all she could do was trust Jeonghan and Vernon about it.  

As they were about to get their toes done, Jihoon’s phone rang. It was Soonyoung.

“Hoshi baby?” she answered with an endearing tone.

_Woozi baby… the Crown Prince is here._

Jihoon’s eyes widened with surprise as she heard those words from her husband. “Already? I thought he’s arriving just before dinner – “

_Apparently he booked an earlier flight, and dragged his uncle along with him._

“Well, call the house and tell the people that we’re serving late lunch – “

_He insists dinner, though. He wanted to have some time with his uncle along the streets. So don’t bother rushing, baby._

“Fine,” she sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “Well, tell him to call me when he wants to have someone fetch them around the city. I don’t want to deal with the customs because they forgot their luggages.” All she could hear was her husband’s foolish laugh on the other line. “Hey! Don’t act as if you haven’t been through the same trouble before, Hoshi – “

 _“They already had their luggages sent to the house through the driver, love.”_ Jihoon could only shrug out of comedic helplessness.

“Ayt, baby, and my Zhenghao, how is he?”

 _“Just as excited as we are to see his hyung back,”_ Soonyoung replied, letting her hear their younger son’s “Hi mom!”

“Good to hear. Have fun, boys,” and Jihoon dropped the call. She looked at the Chinese woman who was now having her hair shampooed by the beautician and rested her head back on to the head rest. “I don’t understand why my boys always have the tendency to be so adventurous. Well, at least my eldest has already conquered his fear of getting to people – he was undeniably timid before. Thanks to his Uncle Seokmin, at least he’s getting some fun.”

“Good for him,” Minghao replied as she got up from having her hair rinsed. “Zeren was once like that; but thanks to Junhui’s impeccable social skills, Zeren is now socializing with a few bunch of friends.”

Jihoon could only giggle at the thought. “Well, I remembered when I first met you in the airport, your shyness reminded me a lot of my son. He was helpless, mind you. I’m just thankful Soonyoung sent him to school early and took him to summer camps. And I’m sure you’d do the same for Zeren.”

“At least he’s with some friends; not to mention some of them are like energizer bunnies,” Minghao said laughingly.

“I’m really excited for you to meet my son. He is a blessing to me – came to me like a miracle when I thought there was no hope for us – me and Soonyoung,” Jihoon sighed, smiling. “And he might be happy to see his Uncle Junhui after a few years, knowing that he brought his son along.”

“I look forward to it, jie~” Minghao replied.

 

Junhui sat in the boardroom with a few of his former teammates as they discussed his requests. Some of them were a little hesitant, knowing that it dealt a lot on professional ethics and jurisprudence, not to mention the tumultuous amount of issues they had to face in the latter part of the mission.

“Jun, you do know that there is a big difference with the laws we follow here in Korea compared to China, right?” the Chief of Surgery, Jo Jinho, asked as he leaned over the table with his hands entangled atop each other. “As much as we welcome you and your family and we are willing to give you the best care we could possibly give to your son, the impending issues regarding your son’s case is far more greater than anything else. We could bend some rules for you, as courtesy of your service in this institution as a colleague, but we cannot jeopardize the reputation we uphold here.”

“I understand, sir,” Jun replied, lowering his head and his hands hidden under the table as it trembled in anxiety. “I w-was just hoping if you could help my son. He is only 14 and I don’t know what will happen to me and my wife, especially, if we lose him. He’s the only one we’ve got.”

“We know, Jun…” said another surgeon, Lee Huitaek, who was already getting concerned over the matter. “We could actually bend rules if only there aren’t so many people waiting on the list. But… if we prioritize them all, I think there is a better chance – “

“There really is a better chance,” said Jeonghan from the other side of the table. “Zeren is only 14 and at the moment his chances of a positive response is greater than more than half of the people on the list. He is physically healthy and his other lab results are fine, except for the affected areas.”

“Then what do you suggest, Jeonghan?” Huitaek asked.

“Prioritization is key, sir… but that would only be possible if…” she looked at the Chief who was looking at them concernedly. “… If the chief of surgery would agree on the prioritization so we could ask the chief of hospital to make the move.”

All those in the board room looked at the small man who was resting his chin on his clenched hands and finally breathed as he leaned on his swiveling chair.

“Is his shunt even patent at the moment?” he spoke.

“He doesn’t have one yet but he is scheduled tomorrow for it,” Jeonghan replied, her heart beating wildly against her chest, hoping for a positive response from her seniors.

“I could assist in that one too, sir,” said the tall Chinese surgeon, Yanan, who was Jun’s friend too, as he looked at the latter and gave him a small assuring smile.

“Make sure that Zeren needs to complete at least three sessions in a month so I can have a greater chance to make the plan work.” These words from Jinho made everyone breathe deeply, a little bit assured now that the plan would be on its way to progress in the next few days.

“Are you sure about this?” Jeonghan had to ask just to make sure she wasn’t even hallucinating. “Like you’re absolutely sure about this?”

“I will do everything in my power to do that, Jeonghan,” the small man gave her a reassuring smile that made everyone raise their hands in success.

Jeonghan looked at Junhui who was breathing to comfort himself and tapped his shoulder. “Vernon Choi and I will do our best.”

The man only looked at her and held her hand with a nod. “Thanks Jeonghannie.”

“Just being a surgeon, Junhui.” She replied.

Going out of the boardroom, Junhui met up with Yanan and caught up with him with a little chat, but as they were passing by the lobby, the open doors of the Emergency Room caught his attention where a woman in white uniform with her hair tied in a bun and a small white cap was pinned neatly over her hair was standing, with a couple of metal charts on her arm as she talked to a tall male doctor who was apparently talking to her regarding on some matters on the charts on hand.

Those beautiful foxy eyes, pale skin, and her wide yet sweet smile reminded him of someone he once knew before…

“Funny how after all these years, you still find yourself in awe of her…” Jeonghan’s voice came floating on their ears as she approached them from behind.

Words failed him as he continued to set his eyes on the nurse inside the room. She was smiling and apparently she was on her A-game at the moment.

Jeonghan was right; he is still in awe of her and might always be… despite of being a jerk he was once before.


	13. T H I R T E E N

_“Junhui… please… don’t do this to me,” she pleaded, almost kneeling as she held him tightly in her arms, trying hard not to let go of him as they stood near the door of their apartment door. Her tears flowed freely down her face as she held her, hoping that he would listen even after all these times. There was a bunch of papers on her hand, with bold letters on the top and near the bottom part was a dotted line, duly signed by his own handwriting._

_“We tried so hard for years… but I don’t think it’s working for us anymore,” he replied with his head straight, looking on the horizon where the rain was pouring in torrents and his body stood unresponsive to her. He wanted to take her into his arms, hold her tight, and say words that might make them both okay; unfortunately it wasn’t the case now._

_It’s been a couple of years since they got married. Things were running good and smoothly even after they got married. People even find them ideal because of the kind of professional relationship they have inside the workplace, and the sweet moments they had outside the hospital. They were a match made in heaven, despite of being culturally different; and broke barriers no matter how difficult it was for them._

_But ever since Junhui decided to train for his special area in surgery, days had been longer and very busy for them, almost having no time for each other. They barely see each other at home, Junhui was nowhere to be seen despite of having 14 hours of work in a day and she was assigned in the ward just in the next building in front of the Surgical Complex. This caused them to have fewer dates, lesser time to talk, and more time for argument._

_It was beginning to get toxic until it became too much for them._

_And now, there they were standing in front of the door, with tears falling from their eyes and hearts breaking._

_“I’m sorry… but I have to do it. I don’t want to enslave you because I’m no longer there for you… You need your freedom – “_

_“No, Junhui! I don’t need it – “_

_“You need someone who will love you and take care of you, despite of your shortcomings. Someone who will support you in your endeavors especially now that you are – “_

_“If there was one person that I need, it’s you, Jun… i-it will always be you,” she sobbed._

_“But I am not that person who could fulfill his duty to you… You deserve someone else – “_

_“Jun… please.”_

_He slowly raised his arms and pressed her body against his. Kissing her crown, he knew it will be his last time to see her, to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her._

_“Remember… I have loved you and I always will…” Those words killed him from the inside as his conscience tried to work on him, but he had to do it. He had to be the one to end their toxic relationship, because there was no love anymore but only regrets._

_He held her by the arms and pushed her away from him, picking up his bags from the floor and rushed outside the door. With great timing, a taxi stopped by the walkway, and placed his cars onto the trunk. He could only hear the wails of his wife, now his ex, pleading him to come back. It was breaking him all the more._

_And when he closed the cab door, his heart shattered all the more when he heard the sound of his 1 year-old son, crying, screaming his name to make him come back home._

_Yet he choose to raise the windows and sped towards the airport._

 

Junhui was lost in himself as he sat on one of the benches in the Han River Park, allowing the painful memories of his past pass through his minds, devouring every inch of his being in conscience and in regret.

It has been years yet he has never forgotten what he did before – leaving his wife and his son because of a stupid reason that he cannot even believe he had done. He’s not even sure if he forgave himself completely because of what he did.

Truth was he fell out of love. He felt every inch of love he had for her go down the drain as if the past years of their relationship slowly and slowly, day by day. No, there weren’t any other parties involved – Jun doesn’t operate like that, nor did she. But it was just he couldn’t save it, he just can’t save them.

Seeing her this day was enough to make him see that what he did to her was a big slap on his face. He left her without a trace, not even one word to their son, whose cry was still ringing inside his head again, begging for his father to stay.

Right now, it was all coming back to him. He realized he was a fool to leave them. And seeing her made him miss her all along.

“Wonwoo…”

Her name escaped his lips like a breath underwater – drowning himself of the memories he still had of her, how they were, and them; and worse, it had to happen now that he is married _again_ to a woman he loves so much and vowed to have a life with her forever.

Minghao was completely different from Wonwoo, but if there was one thing that he is sure about is that he loved both of them differently, and both women have made him a completely different person than he really is. Wonwoo was a loss that he regretted the most while Minghao was the gain he promised himself to be better.

He looked up at the orange skies above him and breathed his exasperation… why do these things have to happen right now?

He could have thought of something more frustrating but thankfully his phone rang. Zeren called to tell him he’s done for the day and he had a good day with his friends with his friends under the supervision of his teacher. And just right after him, Minghao called him up to get home already. The visitor they’ve been expecting for today will be arriving in a few hours. They had to look their best.

Hearing both his son and wife’s voices gave him a little comfort – he knew he did the right thing now. But he can never escape the truth of what he did before – devastating someone else’s life because he was too selfish to face his own dilemmas.

How he wished the world could just swallow him up and never return until his smudged dignity comes right.

 

They all gathered around the prestigious long table and seems like there were two other set of utensils gathered just beside Soonyoung and Jihoon. Jun was looking a little pensive and Minghao has been noticing it since he came home. “I’m just anxious about tomorrow,” he says, but she knows it’s not. She knows Junhui too much for her not to notice that there was something wrong all along. But she just let it pass; these things shouldn’t be discussed at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“I’m really happy I get to make these again,” Jihoon said excitedly as she carried a fancy bowl of what seemed like a crab-and-corn egg drop soup and laid it on the table. “Such a perfect welcome-back,” she sighed, smiling.

“That smells nice, jie~” Minghao complimented as she stood behind her chair.

“You should also teach me your Xiao Long Bao, Hao,” the shorter woman replied smilingly. “I think I need to reconnoiter my skills in serving Chinese foods.”

The sound of the front door opening and Soonyoung’s excited screams came  floating in the air made everyone surprised, making Jihoon scoot over towards the living room and Zhenghao came running from upstairs. Two different voices unknown to the Chinese couple had them wondering and just let the other family let them have their moment. Junhui looked at his wife who had her hair pulled to one side and smiled at the sight of her.

“You look exceptionally pretty today,” he said, making her look at him with those wide eyes staring back at him lovingly.

“I dressed up for you,” she replied smilingly, trying hard not to blush at him but still failed. “You seemed to be a little worried today…”

“It’s just for Zeren…” his alibi must have worked as he felt her hand held his. “But I’m a little flattered you dressed up for me. You always look good to me though.”

“You frequently see me either in my uniform or in my house clothes, but never in these clothes,” she muttered, lowering her face as she took a step closer to him.

“Well, You know that I also have other preferences, Hao…” that familiar tone in his voice had her nudging on his sides playfully. Junhui was being discretely naughty again, and she could never get used to it.

Incomprehensible voices came into the room as three adults came into the scene. Jihoon was all smiles clinging onto a tall man who was talking to Soonoyoung with eyes arched and a big smile coveting the chandelier above them. The man caught their sight and bowed at them.

“Jun, Hao, this is my cousin, Lee Seokmin. He works in Melbourne, Australia, and aside from being a Finance specialist, he also babysits my son – “

“Wow, way to go introducing me to your friends, noona,” Lee Seokmin chided at the clinging woman on his arm.

“This is my friend, Dr. Wen Junhui, and his wife, Minghao,” Soonyoung said, the couple bowing at them and stretched their hand for Seokmin to shake. “They’re here for the next two weeks for the International Math and Science camp in Seoul University and some other important matters.”

“I’ve heard a whole lot about you from Soonyoung-hyung, Dr. Wen,” Seokmin said brightly as he shook Jun’s hand then Minghao’s.

“Please, call me Jun,” Jun replied, returning the favor to him.

“Well, you wouldn’t mind me calling you hyung, do you?”

“Anything will do, Seokmin.”

“Where are the kids?” Jihoon asked as she turned around, calling Zhenghao and Zeren to come down. Zeren came to the door, looking a little tired than before but still maintained the bright smile as he bowed at Seokmin.

“This is my son, Wen Zeren,” Jun said as Seokmin shook the younger’s hand.

“At least my nephew has some company while his hyung is away,” Seokmin replied, patting Zeren’s head and allowed him to walk towards his parents.

“Why don’t we take our seats?” Soonyoung invited. “Jihoonie has been wanting to cook them everytime our eldest comes home.”

“Like he hasn’t had enough of that in Australia,” Seokmin chided. “He even video-called Jihoonie-noona for it.”

Zhenghao skipped towards the dining area towards his chair beside Zeren and gave Jun and Minghao a bow as he sat. Not for long, Jihoon came in the room with a surprisingly tall boy with thick black hair, a little messy now, pale skin, bespectacled, and eyes that shone against the luminous chandelier above them.

Junhui knew all along that the Kwons adopted a child and has seen him way back when he was just around his pre-teens. But the boy grew handsome, with facial features that could compete with runway models. He looked like a Greek deity walking on Asian soil. Jun looked at his wife and was surprised with her reaction.

She had her mouth slightly open and her eyes open wide in shock. She had no idea about the Kwon’s older son, in fact, he wasn’t even anywhere close than his younger brother. She had a hint that the boy was adopted but she was oblivious about the history. When the boy’s face came to a clearer sight, Minghao could only gape, gasping at the sight of the boy that was smiling before them. Those eyes, that face, his physical attributes reminded her of someone…

“Jun, Hao… This is our eldest son…” Soonyoung said to the Chinese couple who was still looking awed at the boy who stood beside him.

“Hi Uncle Jun, it’s nice to meet you again,” he said as he bowed at Jun and later turned his eyes onto the woman beside him. “Hello Aunti Haohao… I’m Ruibin, but you can call me Binnie.” He took a few steps to  bow at them, nearly tripping against the foot of Zhenghao’s chair.

Minghao could only gasp and cover her mouth with her hand in full disbelief.

The darkest part of her history seemed to unfold right in front of her.


	14. F O U R T E E N

It was a Sunday. Usually it was her day off but this time, she had to fill in for a missing staff because of an emergency. Not that she didn’t want to go but it’s been days since she last had her day off and she wanted to have some time with her children, given the fact that she missed barbecue Sunday last time. She could only sigh helplessly, how could she escape from her call of duty?

It’s been days since she was promoted as Head Nurse of the Trauma Department and she’s been covering up for many staffs for a while now. She was always thankful of her colleagues being so cooperative especially during a nastily exhausting shift, yet it didn’t escape her from the reprimands of hot-tempered physicians that might be on duty today.

And somehow the memory of someone just popped up out of her unconscious, leading her to thinking about that someone lately.

She’s been meeting up with Jeonghan lately and the latter was a little preoccupied these days more than she ever was all throughout their history of working in the same hospital. She has been talking about a certain patient from overseas who got her and some of the surgical staff all caught up in some issue on professional ethics. And just yesterday, she went with her to an expensive salon and met up with two other women who were having their nails done. Not that she was bothered by it, but one of the two women was looking at her, as if to find out some form of familiarity. She never met the two as far as she could remember, not even a trace of familiarity – given that she had a good sense of memory, both academically and socially.

And after such meeting, Jeonghan couldn’t stop mentioning about them and a certain man from more than 10 years ago – and that someone was somebody she once knew… someone she once had.

Her heart felt a little tight whenever the memory of him crossed her mind. Although it’s been a long time already, still the thought of him presses her insides as she was still somehow affected by it. She could never forget how it was for her, but she still isn’t sure if she had forgiven him.

She was standing at the nurses’ station at the corner of the entrance of the Trauma Center, reviewing the pile of metal plated charts as she noticed Jeonghan entering the room. She looked half wrecked and exhausted; she must have had a long procedure done.

But it was a Sunday; Consultants aren’t supposed to be working at that day.

“God that was long,” she sighed, breathing deeply as she leaned on the station, wiping sweat off her brow.

“You seem exhausted,” on a Sunday, but Wonwoo knew better than ask something like that.

“I know but it was an emergency, I had to do it anyway,” Jeonghan replied as she sat on a chair inside the station.

“Minor procedure?”

“Yeah, but treat it like something midway,” the older said as she looked at the room, sweeping her eyes on the number of filled beds on the sides.

“It must really be that urgent,” Wonwoo commented as she walked around the station but just as she arrived at the entry, a familiar figure came to her sight the moment she looked past the room door. The woman was wearing a white shirt over some light brown mahogany pants, black mary janes on her feet, a white Gucci bag on her lap, hair tied on a loose braid, with a nervous expression on her round and young-looking face.

She walked a few steps closer and her heart leaped in surprise.

“Seungkwannie?!” the woman seated looked back at her immediately and gave her the same surprised look.

“Wonwoo eonni?” the woman named Seungkwan jumped out of her seat and leaped with joy as she ran towards Wonwoo who was standing with a surprised smile at the door.

“Seungkwanniiieee~” Wonwoo gave her a big hug as they met. It’s been 15 years since they last met in this very institution. Seungkwan was her trainee back then and worked together at the same ward for a couple of years. They have been good colleagues and good friends, and apparently they missed each other.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked excitedly. “It’s been a long time!”

“My husband is here; he has a patient here who also happens to be my godson,” Seungkwan said, feeling a little relaxed. “I’m happy you’re already a head nurse. I’m so proud of you, eonni.”

“I’m prouder of you though, making the most out of everything in your profession.” Seungkwan was the Nursing Service supervisor of the hospital she was working.

“Hi Seungkwannie!” Jeonghan sprouted out of nowhere, giving both Wonwoo and Seungkwan quite a fright. “What a pleasant surprise! Does Vernon know you’re here?”

Discretely, Wonwoo was figuring out something inside her head. She might or might not be right with her assumptions but given the facts that were standing in front of her, she was leaning on being right this time.

“Hello Dr. Choi!” Seungkwan greeted at the beautiful lady behind Wonwoo and shook her head. “No, I wanted to surprise him, though. How was the procedure?”

“It went fine; the boy is a bronco,” Jeonghan replied.

Seungkwan giggled. “Of course, Zeren has always been a brave boy.”

Wonwoo felt her eyes widen to the familiarity of the name; it must be the Zeren both her sons were friends with. But he was Chinese, how could they perform a certain procedure to a foreigner without much paperwork? There must be something happening _under the table._

For no particular reason, Wonwoo’s heart started to beat faster than usual. She doesn’t know why but she suddenly got a little bit nervous.

Were there things that Jeonghan never told her about despite their frequent meetings? Are there circumstances or _persons_ that the former wasn’t telling her?

Wonwoo could only guess.

 

Ten o’clock stroke on the clock when Wonwoo finished her shift and endorsed things to the incoming night shift Head Nurse, the cheerful Go Shinwon. They have been discussing a lot about the charting and a few backlogs when she saw Jeonghan passing by the Trauma department entrance talking to three people: one of which was her husband, Choi Seungcheol, and the other two people looked like a married couple  - the man was almost Seungcheol’s height with eyes looking like slits, especially when he grinned at the former, and the woman was that _one from the salon_ whom Jeonghan talked to that day.

“Did you endorse the inventory logs to Changgu this afternoon?” Shinwon asked from behind her, holding a chart and flipped the pages over. “I told him some of the Foley Catheters were expired already – “

“Y-yeah… I did…” Wonwoo never stammers but why is she even stammering at the sight of the four people standing on the lounge.

“Well, I think we’re done here,” Shinwon breathed as he sat on the chair behind the station. “Have a good four days off, Wonwoo,” he greeted and went on to his writing.

Wonwoo grabbed her bag from the bag rack on the sides of the station and walked slowly, out of a no-brainer decision, to somehow listen a little bit of their conversation.

The Universe must have conspired when all four of them were actually speaking in Chinese when these four were obviously Korean.

Discretely, Wonwoo walked from behind them as they were walking towards the main doors of the hospital, pretending someone was calling as she pressed her phone against her ears.

“I’m glad they immediately went to you for advise,” the short woman said as she reached for Jeonghan’s arm and smiled. “I even told Minghao they made the right choice.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t say no to a referral, especially from overseas,” Jeonghan smiled at her and looked at Seungcheol who seemed to be in a rather lively chat with the other man. “I just hope that everything will recover smoothly so we can go on with the boy’s treatment.”

“I hope so too,” the other woman sighed. “I don’t quite understand what she said but she told me there was something wrong in his intestines or something related – “

“No, silly,” Jeonghan giggled. “It’s something I cannot disclose, Jihoonie – “

So that’s her name…. Jihoon, Wonwoo thought.

“But I can tell you, it’s something really complicated and we have to act fast.” Jeonghan spoke slowly and eventually bit her upper lip. “I’ve been studying everyone involved already and I just hope it won’t severe ties, especially when one of them is entirely close to me and Seungcheol.

Jihoon only nodded in reply and looked up at her husband who held her by the waist and the four left for the parking lot.

Everything seemed to be pretty unusual, especially when it’s happening in a Sunday night. A consultant was here for an emergency procedure was fine and pretty usual, but having visitors coming out this late isn’t… unless the patient is coming from the Suite Rooms on the 11th floor of the building.  

 

Mingyu was on the speaker phone when Wonwoo called. It was already 8 AM, and the building congestion at the city highway was getting denser at the moment as he was on the way to Seoul University to drop their drowsy sons off for camp.

“You lunch is on the table, I just hope you’re in for hotdogs. Jeongin was craving for it since the other day,” Mingyu said as he pressed the accelerator slowly.

 _“It’s fine,”_ a stuporous Wonwoo replied. _“Just make sure you made lunch for the three of you, also.”_

“I would rather get to work late because I had to cook for lunch than have you sermoning me over being unable to make one for us three,” Mingyu joked, hoping that the female from the other line would just chuckle, but he knows Wonwoo most likely wouldn’t.

_“You must be driving, love. Keep your eyes on the road.”_

“Yes, ma’am, I will,” Mingyu chided.

_“Tell the kids I love them.”_

“They’re both asleep right now,” he looked from the rear mirror and saw the two boys sleeping at an unusually comfortable position, hearing light snores from them. “They woke up earlier than usual, you know. I don’t know why.”

_“They must be excited. Anyway, drive safely, Gyu. Eat your lunch.”_

“Don’t I always?” Mingyu knows Wonwoo might be rolling her eyes on the other line. “I will, Babe. I love you.”

 _“I love you too.”_ And later, the other line went off.

Wonwoo seemed to be a little off lately. He doesn’t ask much about it since he knows it’s just about work but this time, it seemed to happen more often – blank stares, dozing off, and sometimes, it would take a light shake on her shoulders just to take her attention.

Taking a turn towards the university gates, he felt the boys wake up for a start from the rear mirror.

“Good morning,” he smiled.

“We’re here already?” Chanyul asked, rubbing his eyes lazily and yawning against the back of his hand. “Isn’t it too early yet?”

“You’ve been up too early. I wonder what’s with today?” Mingyu then pressed the brakes lightly until the vehicle came to a stop.

“It’s all about computer games and applications today, dad…” Jeongin yawned. “Must have slept lightly last night.”

“Well, you better get your energies up, boys, it’s going to be a long but good day ahead,” Mingyu opened the door to pull a heavy footed and drowsy Chanyul from the car, holding him by the arm. Jeongin was stretching his back when he saw the Chois as the prominent black car parked just a few cars away from them. Seunghan was waving at him crazily from the open window and the two other chois did the same.

Mingyu noticed the same car and waved at the driver. It was Seungcheol.

“Hello Uncle Seungcheol!” Jeongin waved as the Chois joined them.

“Is Chanyul okay?” Seungcheol asked as he stashed his keys onto his pocket. “He looks drowsier than – “

“He hasn’t slept ‘til 4 AM, I wanted him to sleep in but he said he doesn’t want to be late.” Jeongin said as he helped his dad carry his brother.

“If only you didn’t tell me there was someone creeping on my window last night, I wouldn’t have been scared,” Chanyul muttering those words made everyone look at the older Kim, receiving a death glare from his dad.

They came into the University halls and after some reminders to their sons, the two adults started to walk against the sea of people until Mingyu heard a voice of a woman from nearby. It was more than just familiar -  a voice that played his memory all of the sudden right at that moment. His head searched for the owner of the voice but it grew fainter and fainter as seconds ticked by. He shook his head; he must have been hearing things out of nowhere.

“Are you okay, Gyu?” Seungcheol asked concernedly as he looked at the tall man who seemed to be feeling uneasy.

“I-I’m fine, hyung… I must have been hearing things,” Mingyu answered, nodding his head at the older.

“You must get some days off, you know. You’ve been stressing yourself on the office floors already, when it’s not your job anymore – “

“I’m fine, hyung. Maybe I was just hearing things from my subconscious.”

“If you and Wonwoo are still in a fight, please do take yourself a day off – “

“I’ll take your advise, hyung.” He might have agreed but he was sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He knew that voice well and it’s not impossible, most especially when that voice was talking in smooth and perfect Chinese.

 

_The rain was falling hard against the tin roof of the small house they were in, the streetlight from outside was the only source of light that illuminated the room, where they laid on a small bed enough for two, with bodies pressing closely with each other, only clothed with their skin and the fine white sheets to cover them from the cold atmosphere of the room. Those raven eyes that stared at him softly despite of the tears that were falling down on her cheeks on that night._

_“I have nothing to give you…” he said softly as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes starting to tear off with every word he utters. “You know I have nothing – “_

_“Can you please not let your pride come between us?” she said, holding him close as she laid her head on his chest. “I told them we can do something about what’s to come – “_

_“But – “_

_“I have faith in you… as much as I love you, I trust that we can do this together. Just please… don’t give up on me.”_

_He could feel her tears fall onto his skin as he looked down at her. He loved her since then, disregarding every peripheral fact that comes attached to her, but he can never deny the fact that he cannot make it work – most especially when she was the daughter of the General of the world’s biggest Armed Forces. He was nowhere near a portion of her father’s prospects for he was a foreigner – a stranger to the nation, an alien from the country._

_“I won’t… and I won’t let go.”_

 

Mingyu could only stop his car on the side of the highway – the weight of the memory was clenching his heart like it groped his insides tightly, unable to breathe and getting lost with it. Pictures of that person had invaded his thought like it resurrected from oblivion.

It’s been years but why did the memory of that person just came up to him all of a sudden when he swore to throw everything from his past away? He was already getting fine and happier than he was before, especially with his wife who has shown him wonders and brought out the best of him to the world. Yet, he cannot deny it to himself of the truth of who he was and how life was before – especially the woman he once swore to fight with until the end.  

He rested his head against the head rest of his seat and sighed.


	15. F I F T E E N

“Are you sure we’re allowed to go inside?” Chanyul asked his brother as they stood outside the rotating doors of the hospital where people have been going in and out of the building for the past 10 minutes.

“Well, that’s what Theo said,” Jeongin was looking concernedly over his phone, his thumb scrolling heavily on the screen as he read the message thread. “He said they’ve been there since after lunch and they were all allowed to get in. All we need is just to tell the elevator in-charge to the Suite Rooms and go to Room 2.”

“But… isn’t Mom working this time?” the younger was looking curiously inside, hoping that the sight of their mother would come out miraculously. “She’s on an afternoon shift and it’s already five o’clock.”

“Well, unless you want to call mom to take us up to the suite rooms.”

“Jeongin? Chanyul?” a familiar eerie voice came floating from behind them, catching their attention. It was Jeonghan, who was holding a huge cup of coffee on her hand, wearing a smock over her peach dress.

“Hello Auntie Jeonghannie,” Chanyul greeted as they bowed at the woman.

“What brings you here? Did Wonwoo send for you?”

“N-no… uhm…” Jeongin was unsually stammering. He doesn’t really get nervous around the Chois; especially with Jeonghan who was like a second mother to him all his life. But this time, it was like some form of guilt just came blocking his throat. “Uh… our friend is confined here. I thought we want to pay a visit…”

Jeonghan smiled at the thought of these two boys. She always thought the Kim boys were always of a good nature, just like their parents. “That’s very sweet of you. I can actually take you there, if you want me to. But I want you to greet your mother first before I let you in.”

“Jeonginnie?” Wonwoo came walking towards them with her eyes wide in surprise. “Chanyullie? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in camp?”

Jeongin was almost lost for words when he heard his mother. She will definitely find out if he lies but he has already told Jeonghan their purpose, thus he decided to say it slowly. “Well, we’re being dismissed earlier than expected because one of the speakers got caught up in a delayed flight. Chanyul said he’s stuck in Bangkok for another 10 hours after a layover. And we came here because… uhm… remember the new friends we told you about?”

“You mean Theo and the gang? Yeah, why?” Wonwoo asked breathlessly.

“Uhm… one of them is actually confined here because of a high fever of some sort,” Jeongin tried so hard not to stammer despite having glared by Wonwoo. “We didn’t really quite get a grasp of what Theo told us this morning but we’re sure he’s here.”

“We would just like to visit him even for a short while,” Chanyul added as he played with his fingers. “Quanzhe said he was looking a little sicker this time, he might go back to China before we could even say goodbye.”

“Seunghan and Woojin would have wanted to come, if only Dino wasn’t sneezing so much,” the older added.

Wonwoo looked at her sons with a face that evidently showed her concern, but knowing that she had to trust her sons, she eased on them. “Well, just make sure you tell your dad to pick you up when he comes home. You know I’ll be home later tonight.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take them to the room.” Jeonghan offered as she patted at Jeongin’s shoulder. “I might check on my patient too.”

Wonwoo nodded in reply and kissed her children on the forehead. “You take care, alright? I need to get back, my staff might need some help,” and then she walked briskly inside the building, turning on the right towards the Trauma Room.

“Now, where are we headed to?” Jeonghan asked them as she led them inside and towards the nearest elevator.

“Eleventh floor, room 2.”

Jeonghan nearly jumped as she heard those words from Jeongin, her mind already spinning in different directions and her stomach churned. Her mouth opened but words failed her.

This was going to be something she would like to see but at the same time she feared happening. Whatever was going to happen might not be shocking, yet it will definitely take her out of her wits and her conscience if she does witness it.

Arriving at the 11th floor, Jeonghan let the boys go to a bunch of boys she had never seen before as they bowed and thanked her. It might have been the patient’s lot, but knowing so much about the eldest Kim, she could hardly guess what will happen.

Walking towards the opposite wing, she entered in one empty room and leaned on the door as she felt her knees weaken.

And if there was one thing she was sure of as of that moment, she was betraying Wonwoo.

 

“I thought you guys couldn’t come,” the sandy haired bespectacled boy named Zhu Zhengting said as he welcomed the two Kims with arms opened wide, giving them a man hug as they came.

“Well, I only see three of you,” Jeongin replied.

“Quanzhe and Justin met up with their parents who arrived just this morning,” Wenjun replied as he rolled his yoyo in between his fingers. “And Xinchun had to go back to the dorm, he didn’t sleep quite well last night, thanks to Chengcheng the idiot who sent us a prank horror video on our message group.” He added, shooting a sharp glare at the younger boy who was playing with his phone.

“You should have seen him scream like a girl,” he sniggered but only to get a smack on the head by Wenjun.

“Well, anyways, I’m glad you came,” Zhengting said smilingly. “Zeren’s been waiting for you.”

As Zhengting opened the large gray door, the Kims found the boy, looking paler and a little thinner than before. His eyes were a little droopy and his face showed much of his exhaustion, while his arm was attached to an intravenous line with a couple of bottles hanging above him.

Near the bed was a red velvet couch where a couple sat, sleeping against the top of the backrest with their hands intertwined. They too looked a little tired but nonetheless they woke up at the sound of the slowly creaking door.

“H-hello, auntie Minghao…” Zhengting said as they came in. His voice prompted the boy lying on the bed to look at their direction and his lips didn’t fail to flash a weak smile.

“H-hello,” Jeongin said as he and Chanyul bowed at them, the couple looking like they just woke up from a nap. “We’re friends of Zeren. We met in camp.”

“Oh… you must be Chanyul?” Minghao said for a start, looking at the doe-eyed boy with braces.

“U-uhm… no,” Jeongin shook his head. “He’s my brother.” He looked at the couple as he nervously planted a smile on his face. The woman looked like she was of a gentle nature behind the strong feature of her eyes and her smile was just as warm as her voice was. The man beside her, however, had him wondering inside. He looked a little familiar but he wasn’t even sure how and why. “My name is Kim Jeongin, and I am his older brother.”

The man changed his expression upon mention of his name like he was in utter horror and surprised as his eyes went wider and his jaw dropped to a few degrees. How can he react like such when he was sure he hasn’t met the man at all? But nonetheless, the man offered them a nervous smile and gave them a small bow.

“We are Zeren’s parents,” the woman said as they stood from the couch and walked towards the foot of Zeren’s hospital bed. “I am your Auntie Minghao, and this is your uncle Junhui.”

Junhui… hasn’t he been hearing this name from before? It’s ringing a bell inside his head but it’s not giving him any answer.

“We heard about Zeren and his condition from Zhengting, but we aren’t really sure what it meant,” Chanyul said as he approached his friend who was smiling at him weakly. “I hope you recover fast. You still owe me that story when you went to the Himalayan Border.” He said to his friend, and the other only gave him a small laugh.

Jeongin stood there and looked at the two, like they have been bonded like brothers and he couldn’t even help but dote on the warmth they brought.

“It’s nice to see Zeren has found new friends,” Minghao said as she looked at her husband who was still looking surprised behind the nervous smile he had. “It’s very thoughtful of you to come.”

“W-well… I-I need to call my secretary,” the man named Junhui said as he looked at Minghao and Jeongin. “If you want to have dinner this early, let me know. We’ll order from somewhere good.” He bowed to excuse himself and hastily walked out of the room with his phone on his ear and started to talk in Chinese.

Minghao and Jeongin was left appalled, asking what was going on with the man’s sudden actions. Minghao knew there was something wrong, she could sense it immediately with her husband’s ashen face but with only the two Korean boys inside the room, how can that possibly be a problem?

She can only guess.

 

Wonwoo was standing near the Nurses station of the Trauma room, reviewing the returned charts, as she noticed Jeonghan walking repeatedly across the floor, talking on the phone. The look on her face seemed something has caught her attention and is causing her to worry.

As a constituent, Wonwoo has no right to interfere with her matters, especially with the latter’s cases. But as a friend, she was already getting anxious. Jeonghan doesn’t worry much unless she did something really wrong _or life-threatening, God forbid._ However, the look on her face was something she doesn’t see everyday.

“Is Jeonghan alright?” The trauma resident in charge, Dr. Yang Hongseok, asked as he approached Wonwoo and handed her a chart.

“I don’t know, Doc,” Wonwoo breathed. “I haven’t seen her so worried for a long time like now.”

“Aren’t you close friends with her?” Wonwoo looked at the tall man beside her with a surprised look. For one, Hongseok was never like that during work hours. Perhaps he has given the Nursing Staff a leeway for only having three patients inside the trauma room. “Why don’t you be a friend and ask her? She might need your help.” With only a nod in reply, Wonwoo scooted over the worried Jeonghan and held her hand.

“Eonni, are you okay?” Wonwoo asked, looking concernedly at her friend who couldn’t even look at her in the eye. Jeonghan was almost getting hysterical without even uttering a word: her hands were shaking, and her brow was dripping off cold sweat.

“I-I…” Jeonghan wanted to talk but it seemed like she doesn’t even have the courage – or the strength.

“Is there something wrong? Is there something that maybe my and one of my staff can help?” Still she got no answer from the older female. Only that she was shaking and her arm was kind of getting away from the younger’s grip. She was biting her inner lip and her eyes were fluttering out of anxiety.

Jeonghan’s phone showed an unregistered number and the sight of it made her shake a little more.

Wonwoo knew Jeonghan well enough to read her actions – and this only meant guilt.

“Is there something you need to tell the staff? The medical ward staff? The doctors? Eonni, please tell me,” Wonwoo pleaded but still got the same reaction from Jeonghan, yet this time she shook her head furiously.

Wonwoo looked at her friend and held her by the arms, taking her into a full stop from shaking. “Is there anything you wish to tell me?” Jeonghan looked back at her with her eyes starting to well of tears. _There really was something Jeonghan needs to tell her but she just cant get it out of her._

“Are you hiding something from me?” that question triggered her to become more nervous, in fact Wonwoo couldn’t miss the loud gasp Jeonghan made when she looked at the elevator as it rang and opened.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan gasped in horror.

Wonwoo strained at her reaction until she looked at the same direction as Jeonghan did. Her mouth couldn’t even help but drop at the sight, as if her whole being too was drained off of all the energy gripping tightly at Jeonghan’s straining body for support.

Junhui was standing outside the elevator with his phone ringing Jeonghan’s number.


	16. S I X T E E N

Mingyu and the boys were eating popcorn, watching an episode of their favorite superhero series when they heard the sound of the gates opening.

“Is that your mom?” Mingyu asked, eyebrows furrowing as he peeked from the window curtains.

“It’s still nine, isn’t she still supposed to be at work?” Chanyul added, feeling a little estranged as he stood and unlocked the door.

“What is Wonwoo doing – “ He couldn’t finish his statement as he heard a light sob coming from the garage and alarmed him. Wonwoo wasn’t the one who would cry even after a very toxic shift – nor does she do undertime.

The door blasted from its hinges and they found Wonwoo, still in her uniform, looking wrecked with tears in her eyes and her sobbing now more audible to all three of them, as she hurried upstairs.

Leaving the couch, Mingyu prompted and chased his crying wife who just slammed the door and clicked the door lock.

This is not a good sign, Jeongin says to himself, looking at his brother who was looking concernedly at their father who was climbing up the stairs and knocking on their room door.

“Babe, open the door,” Mingyu called gently as he knocked on the door. He could hear her cries clearly as he leaned towards the hinges. “Babe, what’s wrong? Please open the door.”

Instead of a reply, he could now hear dull thuds of what looked like her books from the shelves and some heavy bunch of papers onto their room floor. Wonwoo has never been this upset even after how many years of being together. She had always been the patient type but whatever is happening to her at that very moment must be something worse.

A muffled sound of what seemed like a scream of some Chinese cuss went to his ears and it had him worried all the more. Good thing he remembered the spare key that was hanging near the balcony light switch, and immediately unlocked the door.

The room was a mess, filled with papers and books all around with Wonwoo, distraught as she wailed sitting over the carpeted floor.

“Wonwoo…” he hushed, rushing through the pile of books on the floor to reach out to his crying wife and held her in his arms as he levelled down to her.

His wife was shaking in anger as he held her, running his palms over her back, hoping to soothe her with his warmth. He knows he could, he’s been doing it for years.

“Gyu…” she said softly over his chest, gently banging her fists onto him. “What did I do to deserve this?”

“What happened?” he wouldn’t have bothered asking but he had to know. “Anything wrong at work?”

“I really thought that after so many years, everything will be just fine for me…” Mingyu’s heart started to beat a little quicker, and this time his head was starting to formulate things which, to his intuition, are the worst things that could happen. “… I thought I could be fine. I thought I could be strong enough when the time comes… oh, Mingyu~” she sobbed harder and held onto his arms a little tighter.

“W-what do you mean you could be fine? I thought you’re doing fine, now that you’re promoted – “

“It’s not about the promotion, Gyu…” she continued. “I---It’s… It’s –“

He looked down at her and cupped her face, wiping her tears gently with his rough hands. “You don’t have to tell me if it’s hard for you – “

 “R-remember that man I told you about… that man who came before you?”

Mingyu doesn’t have to remember his name; all he knew was before he came, Wonwoo was someone else’s woman, and all that man did was take the best of her and broke her heart. He nodded in respose.

“Did he come for you?” he was trying his best not to be consumed with the inference of Wonwoo’s anger; he only wanted to be calm because that was the best thing that he could do for her at the mean time.

“N-no, he didn’t…” she said in between breaths, trying to calm as Mingyu cradled her. “I don’t know what he’s up to but – “

Mingyu didn’t allow her to continue anymore. The harder her cried became, the more painful it was for him. It was already hard for him to hear those sobs from her; it’s not like he’s tired of it but he will never allow anyone to hurt his Wonwoo.

Wonwoo, meanwhile, wanted to tell him. After all, he deserves to know the truth, she thought.

 

_The buzzing of the E.R. floor was slowly subsiding as Dr. Choi Jeonghan was standing at the Nurse Station, giggling as she was taking a look outside the other door leading to the concierge. She was on her last day in the E.R. for her Pediatric Surgery Training, and her closest friend, Nurse Jeon Wonwoo, was walking towards her with a chart on her hands._

_“I know Seungcheol-oppa is taking you to the Bahamas in a few days for your anniversary, but he really doesn’t need to display chivalry – “ Jeonghan knows that there was a hint of bitterness in her voice but she ignored all of it anyways._

_“What are you talking about, girl? If it was Cheollie, he’d probably bring a truck of flowers. You know how corny the love of my life could become,” Jeonghan replied, pulling Wonwoo by the wrist. “But it’s not.”_

_“Then who are you referring to – “_

_“Goodness, Wonwoo, you need to change your glasses,” Jeonghan teased, giggling as she discretely pointed a finger to a person at the Lounge._

_“Woman, what are you talking about – “ Wonwoo was squinting her eyes until it laid to a figure that she just knew just for a while now. “Oh come on,” she added exasperatedly, dropping her shoulders as she tried to retreat her steps but Jeonghan was just holding her tight enough to not let her go._

_The person rather long-legged and a little burly, wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly towards the elbow, Sleek black slacks, some fine black leather shoes, and a bunch of roses on his hand._

_“Look at him,” Jeonghan giggled. “He’s been coming here everyday for a week now, bringing flowers – “_

_“to which I detest – “_

_“… patiently waiting on the couch at the lounge – “_

_“which can, basically, gather much attention that I hate – “_

_“… and even braved the heavy downpour of the monsoon just to ask you for a dinner with him.” Jeonghan looked at the man who was now shifting his position as he sat on the couch, holding the bouquet on his hands nervously. The man was undeniably handsome, tall, and with a natural tan that made him undeniably hot. “If that isn’t romantic to you, then I don’t know what is.”_

_Wonwoo has had many suitors all her life after that heart shattering moment some 15 months ago, but never has she encountered such a man who persisted such extreme conditions just to ask her for a meal._

_She had met this man a year ago, being one of the patients Jeonghan brought in into the E.R. for dehydration and hypoglycemia on her way to work. Wonwoo was still doing her inventory when the doors opened with a man, soaking wet from the cold, hard rain. She rushed towards the stretcher and assessed the man as she listened to Jeonghan’s orders. The man was covered in bruises on his arm and a bandage tightly tied around his right hand, and his pants were tattered, dingy, looked like he was in the streets for a long time before he was brought in the hospital. As Wonwoo was assessing his head, she heard him muttering something in some foreign language, which, to her surprise, was very clear on her point of understanding. The man was talking in straight Chinese in a soft voice that she could barely hear amidst the noisy surroundings. Her eyes opened wide when she deciphered from his pleading words were “let me die” and “There is no point in living, I have lost everything, I have to die, please let me die”. Wonwoo, being nearly suicidal herself, saw the repercussions of her actions flash right in front of her. She was still nursing her broken heart, but having to end someone’s life right in front of her was definitely not what she signed up for; nor was it even her calling. Instead, she talked to him in Chinese and alarmed the team about what she heard. Jeonghan, being able to understand Chinese, got the code and instructed Wonwoo all of the best possible interventions they could do for the man. Three days later, Wonwoo heard from some staff assigned at the wards that both Jeonghan and Seungcheol took care of the man’s case. Jeonghan said that the man was taken to a Psychological Rehabilitation center for Stress Debriefing  and Seungcheol took him as a trainee in one of their companies as the man was able to obtain a degree in Financial Management in one of China’s most prized Universities. A year later, he came to the hospital again for an annual physical check-up under Seungcheol’s request and met him again upon assessment. Wonwoo had grown skeptical over the few months that she turned down every potential suitor that offered her flowers, chocolates, and even an expensive date in Incheon from an Anesthesiologist from abroad. But this man, this formidable man who was once her patient a year ago who wanted to die, came into the Assessment room of the Out-Patient department, looking better and out of bravery (and her surprise) asked her out on a date._

_It’s been a week since he first asked her out on a day, to which she rejected out of sheer, unreasonable dislike. Yet here he is, on his seventh day, patiently waiting for her to finish her 12 hour duty which will happen in a short while._

_“You sound pathetic, eonni,” Wonwoo scoffed but Jeonghan only smiled widely at her and walked back towards the station. “Seriously?” she asked as she tailed the former. “He looks tired and maybe he needs to sort out his priorities – “_

_Jeonghan stopped at her steps and flaunted her hair as she eyed the younger mischievously. “You wouldn’t know if you don’t try, right? Remember, you don’t get to meet a kind of man like that every era, Wonwoo.” She winked at the latter and proceeded at the nearest bed to check on the chart._

_Maybe Jeonghan was right – there might not be any more guys like him. In fact, she sort of appreciates the effort._

_Two months later, she found herself sitting on a bench at the Han River Park, eating her favorite ice cream and looking at the hilarious events happening in the river where a show recording was taking place; and this time, she was with someone._

_That someone was named Kim Mingyu and she for the first time in 2 years, she felt warm all over again with his touch, his eccentric voice, and his sweet smile._

_They have been hanging out a little more frequently than expected right after that first date on that night Jeonghan told her to try. From the dainty pasta restaurant, to the countless coffee dates, and even on that one amusement park she had always wanted to visit ever since she passed the licensure exams but failed to do so because of some circumstances, Mingyu had his ways of making her feel like she was always that one special person he wanted to be with, and surprising Wonwoo was his forte._

_Although he was openly frank with his feelings for her in one way, she can’t still fully give him her full reply even if she wanted to. Something was holding her back and it’s not something someone who she just started dating would understand._

_“I am not rushing in any way, Wonwoo,” Mingyu said as he ate his chocolate chip ice cream, stealing small glances at the woman beside him. “I just felt like… it feels right being with you. But I understand why you’re uncomfortable. I’ve been told.”_

_Wonwoo looked at him by the side of her wide eyes as she heard those words. Could it be that he has any idea about it? She hasn’t the foggiest idea. But whatever it is, he deserved to know the truth. She couldn’t even forget how bravely Mingyu told her about his painful past that almost had him out of his better judgment and he could have taken his life in his own hands._

_She saved him before, and now, Mingyu was doing the same for her._

_“Mingyu, there are things that are too complicated for you to understand,” she said, lowering her head as she wiped her hands with a wet tissue. “Things that are far beyond my control and it might affect what we might both become in the future days.”_

_He shot a soft glance at her, and gave a small smile. “I think I already know that circumstance you’re talking about, Wonwoo…”_

_“What? – Did Jeonghan eonni or Seungcheol oppa – “_

_“No, silly,” Mingyu chuckled at a seemingly alarmed Wonwoo. “Neither of them told me a thing. I think I just found out for myself, and either way, whether I’m wrong or right with my assumptions, I don’t think it will affect my feelings for you.”_

_Wonwoo sighed as she looked away. “How would you know – “_

_“I know that you have a son, and I know you’d give anything to make his life easier than yours,” Wonwoo was shocked beyond belief. How the hell did he know? “There are those nights when I just park my car a few meters away from your apartment just to see if you arrived well after I take you home, and I just guessed I happened to know where your unit is. You always carry him and chase him around when you feed him. I could even hear you calling his attention just to make him eat his dinner.” He reached out for her hand and held it tightly. “I don’t mind knowing the whole story, but as of today, I have the slightest ounce of care to know what happened and the bastard who did this to you; it can wait another day. I think it’s endearing to see someone, particularly a woman, to tend to her child despite of being alone. Moreover…” he moved closer to her, reaching for her face with his free hand and his eyes looking deeply into hers. “… it gave me more reason to like you more than I thought I just could.”_

_Wonwoo’s heart was thumping loudly against her chest, her insides churning and melting into Mingyu’s warmth as their soft lips met with each other; heads tilting lightly as their lips move with their hearts jumping for joy. They breathed as their foreheads met, breathing for dear air. “If it’s fine with you, I would like to meet your son.” Trusting the man, she nodded in agreement._

_That night, Wonwoo decided to let him meet her son as they brought a box of honey chicken and mashed potatoes for dinner. Loud thumps were heard right after the door clicked shut and a figure of a boy came running, “eomma~” he called, scrunching his nose as he smiled widely at the sight of his mother._

_“How is my baby?” Wonwoo cooed as she stood and carried the three year old._

_“He’s been looking all over for you when we came from school,” a woman came from the kitchen carrying a small pot._

_“I’m really sorry for the bother, Seungkwan, I know you should be studying right now – “_

_“No worries eonni, I just finished my midterm exams early this morning and classes will resume a few after the weekend” the girl named Seungkwan wearing a checkered blue apron replied smilingly, and her smile grew wider at the sight of the tall man behind her. “Well, what a good timing, I made Cream of Mushroom soup and thought of making a little more than we usually do. It must have been intuition,” she raised her eyebrows mischievously at the older female and gathered a few laughs._

_Wonwoo saw Mingyu give Seungkwan a bow and noticed that her son was looking at him. “Seungkwan is a student in Seoul University and she shares the apartment with me, we split the expenses half and we take turns in buying the groceries every two weeks,” she sighed. “Why don’t you put your things at the table and let’s get to the dining table for dinner. Place your coat on the hanger near the shoe rack.” Mingyu then obliged._

_As they all sat around the table, with the baby on his baby chair between Wonwoo and Seungkwan, they ate dinner and introductions were made. Wonwoo introduced Mingyu to both Seungkwan and her son, Jeongin, and unexpectedly, Seungkwan welcomed him freely. Seungkwan has always been skeptical over Wonwoo’s other suitors but this time she thinks this man was a different one._

_Jeongin, however, took two more weeks to get acquainted with Mingyu. He has never had a male figure for the past two years and was a little grumpy over him. But getting the boy’s attention was an effort that went well. It took him two ferries wheel rides, a few toys, and a number of corndogs to get the boy’s affection. Wonwoo was a witness to this as she, too, felt that Mingyu was fond of her son and even carried him over his shoulders like how dads do to their kids inside amusement parks._

_Five months later, on Jeongin and the Choi’s eldest son, Seunghan’s, joint birthday party in a beach resort that Jeonghan and Seungcheol booked privately for the whole day, Mingyu packed up the courage to tell Wonwoo his honest feelings – and that included the promise of being together for the rest of their lives. It has only been a short eight months since they first dated but Mingyu was sure of Wonwoo despite of their numerous shortcomings. Wonwoo had never been happier in the past few years and never expected for someone to take her, and her son, with him all his life. Jeonghan and Seungcheol admitted that they participated in this “sweet conspiracy” and couldn’t ask for anything more from both Mingyu and Wonwoo to be happy, as they both saved each other from throwing their lives away and healed each other until they found themselves drawn to and drowned into each other. Even Jeongin and Seunghan contributed to the plan, as Jeongin told Jeonghan and Seungcheol in one random stay over that the boy wanted Mingyu to be his dad instead._

_It wasn’t long until they got hitched in a private venue attended by a few people from the bank and the hospital, the whole E.R. staff were there giving the couple useful gifts with bizarre explanations. Perhaps the most significant of all these was, as they signed the marriage contracts, Mingyu signed the adoption papers – making Jeongin his own son – a Kim, to which he was irrevocably happy when he picked up the boy and started to call him “dad”._

_For Wonwoo, all these were enough - to have a man who will love her unconditionally and who will love her son like he was his own._

Remembering these made Wonwoo look at the man sleeping soundly beside him on the bed with his arm wrapped around her clothed waist. Mingyu saved her from the devastating effects of her past failed relationship; loved her son as much as he loved her and took him as his own. This time, that man has come again all of a sudden like poisonous mushrooms sprouting from a good tree. The thought of that formidable, good-for-nothing heartbreaker stings her heart in one way.

She reached for Mingyu’s hair, tousled and hanging against his brow, and ran them away with her fingers softly. Her heart heaved as her thoughts took her emotions so much. “You saved me once,” she mouthed. “I hope you’d be able to save me once again.”

“What are you muttering, babe?” Mingyu groaned as he tugged her closer to him and enclosed her of his warmth. “It’s late. Don’t worry about the mess we made; we’ll just arrange the shelves in the morning.”

She might have been a little too loud for her liking, yet Mingyu’s reactions were endearing. The mess around their room was made by her alone, but she take it away from him that he, too, involves himself with her – that is how he operates as her husband for the last decade and so.

Breathing deeply, she scents the sweet perfume of Mingyu’s shirt and cuddles. “I love you,” she said softly and planted a kiss on his lips before retreating to his comfort and closed her eyes adrift to slumber.

Mingyu could only twitch his mouth in a small smile. 


	17. S E V E N T E E N

Wonwoo entered the E.R. some 30 minutes earlier. It’s always been like this ever since she started working in the hospital a few years but she was never the same again. Ever since that unfortunate day happened, her world crashed into tiny pieces and she wasn’t the happy Jeon Wonwoo that everyone knew who smiled upon arrival to the E.R. floor and had a few ocular assessments before receiving them from the outgoing nurses from the previous shift on endorsement.

The weather was gloomy and seems like it had been very reflective of Wonwoo’s mood and the downpour of the rain seemed to coincide with her feelings – as if the sky was crying her tears for her. She had done her crying for a two whole weeks off as granted by their Nurse Supervisor and hibernated at her closest friend, Dr. Choi Jeonghan (formerly Yoon) before she found a good place to stay, an apartment near Seoul University which was also a few blocks away from the hospital; and whatever was left of her was just ruins of her past self. It changed her whole life, no doubt about that – her perceptions, assumptions, attitude towards her colleagues, and even her beliefs in love, have changed drastically over the short span of time. It has always been her greatest fear that she might change for the worse, but no one is blaming her if she did, not even Jeonghan.

“Good morning Changgu,” she greeted one of the nurses from the previous shift, looking lethargic with his deep set eyes. Clearly, they had a busy one last night. “Was it that toxic?”

“Good morning Wonwoo,” he yawned. “Not really, just a few admissions but definitely busy.”

“Are there any patients that need to be transported to the wards soon?” She sat on the chair beside him and gave a small smile at her colleagues, Go Shinwon and the new nurse Jung Wooseok, who stood behind her, looking fresh and ready for the shift.

“No, but I’m reviewing Hyojong hyung’s assessment on our last admission – I don’t think they’re precise as he was a little drowsy when he wrote them,” Changgu commented, handing over the endorsement notebook to Wonwoo and went on with their assessment.  

With only three patients inside the E.R. and Shinwon giving Wooseok a good run-through in the patient-assessment procedure, Wonwoo had time doing the inventory on their stocks, the E-Cart, and the supplies. She would do anything to keep herself busy, she wouldn’t even mind responding to a code blue on any ward.

Until the sound of a loud bang coming from the Emergency entrance came, catching all the staff’s attention.

Jeonghan came in, soaking wet, running inside with two paramedics pushing a stretcher with her. “I need a D5LR on fast drip stat!” she ordered, screaming. Wonwoo, who was in the station, immediately breathed deeply and took out two bottles of the said intravenous fluid and 2 more sets for IV insertion. 

As she listened to Jeonghan’s orders, she assessed him. It was a man, about his late 20s, wearing a shirt with a torn neckline and jeans tattered both in age and in some purpose. She saw there were cuts on his lips, bruises on his face and arms, and force lines on his wrist. This man must have been tortured, she thought. He was moving his lips, muttering something barely audible, and suddenly she felt him holding her hand weakly.

“I found him a block away from here as I was coming to the hospital,” Jeonghan narrated to the senior E.R. resident on duty, Lee Huitaek, who handed her a towel. “My car’s engine broke down last night and my husband went to work early so I decided to take the bus and just take a walk. I saw him lying on the corner of the block, guarding himself by the fence and his head was still bleeding fresh. There were no other bystanders in the area so I helped and thank God they were so quick to respond. I asked his name but he didn’t say anything.”  

“… let me...” it was so faint that she had to lean a little closer to him, and damn he was speaking in Mandarin. “P-please… let me… die…”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened in shock as she heard him, “There is no more reason for living…” he added, choking behind what seemed like a suppressed sob. “I have lost everything…” Wonwoo then looked at him in the eye – pitiful and pleading, his hand was even holding hers tightly already.  “I have to die… p-please… let me die.”

Wonwoo felt her whole body shook as this man was verbalizing suicidal thoughts already. “You are in a safe place now,” she replied in Mandarin. “Please let us help you.”

“I want to die… please end my life now,” he pleaded, tears now falling onto his face.

“We will help you,” Wonwoo said, meaning everything she was saying and holding his hand tighter. “You are in a safe place now.”

Jeonghan came behind her, looked at the patient straightly, and spoke in (surprisingly) fluent Mandarin.  “Sir, I am Dr. Choi Jeonghan, we assure you that you will be safe here. As long as you are within the four walls of this hospital, we will make sure that no one will touch you.”

“There is no more reason for me to live… please… let me die…” the man sobbed.

“Sir, we will help you through this, please, allow us to – “

The man’s eyes suddenly rolled upward and Wonwoo felt his hand grow heavy and loosened from her grip. He went unconscious.

“Start a double line now!” Jeonghan called, taking two fingers to the man’s neck and assessed his pulse. The rest of the orders came running as they helped the man, stitching his cuts, tending to his wounds and called Social Security after all of the action they rendered towards the helpless man.

Wonwoo, as she wrote on the chart, noticed that there were tears trickling from the man’s eyes. After everything that she’s been through, she never had that kind of feeling that she was a little thankful that she never had this kind of experience, nor the kind of thoughts even if her life was practically a mess right now.

Whatever happened to this guy must have been taking a toll on his life – because if he was tortured, the perpetrators could have just killed him. But no, this man, who seemed to have a few rib fractures, allowed them to work on him and ironically, he was going against his will to just die. It wasn’t her call, to begin with. In fact, she never wanted anyone to die in her shift at all.

“Have you retrieved anything from him?” Jeonghan asked as she came from the other door with fresh dry clothes.

“Wooseok didn’t get anything more aside from the plastic bag that he was carrying when he came in,” Wonwoo pointed the plastic bag that was sitting at the far end of the station table, nearly drying from being soaked.

“He looks so battered when I saw him,” Jeonghan sighed. “Did you get to ask his name?”

Wonwoo only shook her head.

Jeonghan took a pair of clean gloves and slid them on her hands, opening the plastic bag. “We need to, at least, know his name so we can address him properly. It’s just his name.” But upon looking inside, she was surprised she saw a passport – a _Korean_ passport, and a folded paper of what seemed like a diploma or something. “Plus, if we get to submit a medico-legal report, at least we can preserve the evidence.”

“What does it say?” Wonwoo asked as she walked towards Jeonghan who was now wrapping the bag close and took out the marker and wrote on the patient’s ID tag.

“Now, at least we won’t have to call him anything anonymous,” Jeonghan gave Wonwoo the tag and retrieved a chart from the table and assessed the other patients.

Wonwoo approached the man with shaky knees, hoping that she wouldn’t trip. Slowly, she took one of his arms and slid in the wrist tag, trying hard so as not to wake him up.

“Kim Mingyu.”

 

A week later, Wonwoo saw Jeonghan talking to the Social Security officials together with her husband, Choi Seungcheol, at the hospital lobby. They looked like they were talking about something utterly serious. It wasn’t like Jeonghan or the Chois in general are in trouble, are they?

“Wonwoo, wait up,” Jeonghan called and approached her.

“Eonni, what’s with Social Security? Are you in trouble?” Wonwoo pointed at the few people who are with Seungcheol at the moment.

“No,” she breathed. “It’s about that man I brought to the E.R. days ago, remember?” Wonwoo nodded in reply. “It’s been bothering me and my conscience, even if it sounds so heroic but I can’t get it off me. I told Seungcheol about it and we decided to give an extra hand to help.”

“I remember he was talking in Chinese, I think we need to call the embassy – “

“No, he isn’t Chinese, Wonwoo,” Jeonghan gave a small smile. “That time when I decided to open up the plastic bag he carried, I saw a passport and it wasn’t in scarlet like that of the China, it was a Korean passport he was carrying. On top of that, there were a few papers folded inside it and it turns out that they were also pertinent documents.”

Wonwoo looked from behind and saw _him_. He was escorted by a few Social Security personnel and even shook hands with Seungcheol who greeted him with a wide smile. The man, who she remembers was named Kim Mingyu, was looking better now, wearing newly pressed and fresh clothes, his stitches were all intact, and his wounds are all newly dressed. Perhaps the Chois had paid for his hospitalization, she thought.

“We contacted the Social Security if we could find any of his relatives until we found his younger sister who was still living in Ansan, but he needs to go to a Psychological reevaluation and Stress Debriefing. He was a foreign student in China to study, although he was granted to have six years of total scholarship grants, including the one year work training given and allotted by the Chinese government, he managed to finish them in 5 years only. Hell, that man is actually a genius.” Jeonghan’s comments wowed Wonwoo and for one time there, she knew the Chois could be of a great help.

For a time there, Wonwoo realized that the man, too, was looking at her with those apologetic eyes that she remembered so well. A small smile painted across the man’s face and gave a small bow, in thanks for what they might have done. In return, she did the same. In days, she never felt so thankful and satisfied about what she did, even if there was only little that she could do to save him.

 

Wonwoo did what she had to do to make things better for her for the next several months. She had to make everything work, being alone, juggling her career and her personal life. She was still adjusting to how she should have done as if nothing happened, as if everything was just going to be as it was before. Nursing a broken heart, for her, was something tedious but at least she wasn’t crying herself to sleep anymore. She’s not spacing out in between the course of her tasks and the memory of things that happened in the past. More importantly, she doesn’t have to drag herself to work because she doesn’t feel like it at all.

However, her belief in things have already changed – she didn’t believe in silver linings anymore, she doesn’t believe that wishes would still come true, and worse, love will never bring any good to her. Together with those beliefs, she told herself that she will never give her heart to someone else. Instead, she will just save it for herself, and for the people who matter the most to her – because no one will do it for her; not Jeonghan, not her new found friend and roommate Boo Seungkwan, and definitely not the bastard who broke her heart.

There had been a few people who asked for her attention, most of them were “recommendations” by her colleagues and close friends. But no matter how many chocolate bars, flower bouquets, and even exclusive dates they booked, still Wonwoo gave the same kind of response to each one of them – shaking her head and saying “no”. One day, a visiting Anesthesiologist from the US came to Korea to give a lecture and some updates on the Operating Theatre. Wonwoo met him during one of the lecture breaks and even got a little friendly with him at the socials after the lecture tenure. Wonwoo was impressed of him as he too was showing some interest in her and the way he has with words. He was goal oriented and very trivial, something that fascinated her all the more. But in the course of the next few weeks, the man’s interest and attention to her grew less and less through his infrequency and inconsistency to communicate. It was then when she knew he was already back in the US, and didn’t even say anything. Confiding everything to her closest friend, Jeonghan only shook her head. Indeed, Joshua Hong still hasn’t changed his ways.

A few months later, Wonwoo was working in the Assessment area as Jeonghan and Hongseok catered to more than a hundred people for Seungcheol’s company’s employees’ annual physical exam. Wonwoo was assigned in obtaining the ECG and was working along just fine until this one man who laid down and complied in unbuttoning his peach long sleeved shirt. She was cleaning the leads until her eyes fell onto the man.

Her eyes widened with surprise of what she saw.

“Hi, I’m one of the new employees. Dr. Choi Jeonghan told me to inform you about it.”

Wonwoo couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. Her eyes went to Jeonghan who just raised her eyebrows mischievously; she could only roll her eyes in reply. Whatever that meant, it wasn’t even that much of a big deal.

“Oh, I see,” Wonwoo replied as she reached for a cotton ball and signaled the man on the bed to open his shirt for a bit and started placing the leads onto his chest. “How long have you been in SCJH?”

“About seven months perhaps,” he replied, breathing deeply.

“Don’t be nervous, it will just check your heart rhythms. Just relax,” Wonwoo said calmly. “So, how was your work, so far?”

“It’s stressful but I get along just fine,” he commented, smiling a bit.

“Seungcheol oppa may be a little harsh on his employees but he is really instructive, though.”

“And very understanding too,” he chuckled, taking a good laugh from her.

The ECG machine stopped printing and reached for the strip. “You give this to either Dr. Choi or Dr. Yang and they will interpret this together with your other exam results.” He only nodded in reply as he fixed back his shirt and took the strip from Wonwoo, receiving a small smile from her and went on to cleaning the ECG leads.

Wonwoo could feel the weight of his stares even if he was in Jeonghan’s table and she was already catering to another employee, but she just shrugged it off, knowing that he might just remember her as she remembered him.

Wonwoo was done with a few more employees until the sight of a familiar peach colored buttoned shirt came to her. She looked up and again, saw the man.

He looked a little nervous – his hands were already shaking even if he hid them in his pocket. “I know it’s a little too sudden but, if I may be so bold…”

Wonwoo could only raise her eyebrows in utter confusion and surprise.

“I’d really like to ask you for dinner tonight.”

Wonwoo only gave him a small smile and laughed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“No,” he smiled and shook his head. “I… really want to take you out.”

She stood from her chair and looked at him with a laugh that only meant a negative. “You know, it’s really brave of you. You’re asking me out yet you don’t even know my name.”

“Well, let me start that conversation,” he breathed deeply and took his hand out. “I’m Kim Mingyu. And you are…”

“Not really interested.” Wonwoo laughed at him and walked towards the other side of the room. She thought that was a clear rejection, apparently Kim Mingyu wasn’t one who would settle no for an answer.

“It’s just one dinner,” he said as he caught up with her as she walked.

“Mr. Kim Mingyu, I had enough of men taking me out on a dinner date but they all take me to the same restaurant.” Wonwoo mocked. “Well, if you were to take me to dinner, what would you order for me?”

Mingyu looked sideways in thought, and Wonwoo only giggled. “Just as I thought.”

“I think you’d like to have some seafood dish since they’re really abundant these days.”

Wonwoo’s laugh resounded loudly against the walls of the assessment area, gaining some attention from the other people in the area. Mingyu would have joined in but her eyes went dark, looking annoyed, and shot a sharp look at him. “No. Make it a double NO.”

She strutted out of the room and left him dumbfounded.

He looked at Jeonghan, hoping that she’d give her some idea on what to do, unfortunately, the female physician too had her jaws dropped.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Jeonghan stormed the E.R. nurse station with her brows perked, looking at Wonwoo with utmost confusion.

“What the hell what is?” Wonwoo asked calmly as she looked up at Jeonghan, halting whatever she was writing on the chart.

“Did you just reject that guy who asked you out?” Joenghan sported a scandalized look on her face and couldn’t even believe that the woman she was talking to was acting as if she didn’t do anything at all.

“Yeah, why? Anything wrong?”

“Wonwoo, I wonder how many guys have you rejected before him? I think eight – “

“Nine, including the one that got away – “

“Yeah, that nincompoop included. Do you have any idea of what you’ve done? Like he’s the 10th guy – “

“I can reject 10 more because there is nothing more sickening than dating and that love is anything but a downright bitter lie. Now, Dr. Choi, if you’ll excuse me, I still have some patients to transport to the wards.”

Jeonghan could only look at her friend with surprise. She has never seen Wonwoo so pissed off. “When did she start becoming so loud?” she thought.

 

Wonwoo thought that everything was about to finish that day, but seeing Kim Mingyu at the Customer’s lobby with a small bouquet of flowers only made her feel more annoyed than ever. He stood and followed her as she passed but halted his steps when she stopped just when they went out of the magnanimous hospital doors.

“Miss, I – “

Wonwoo wanted to scream and shout at him but her temperance was just at the very edge that one wrong move will trigger her. “Look, I really don’t want to be rude. But I’m not really interested – “

“With me?”

“You, and the idea of dating. Again.” She didn’t bother waiting for a response from him, rather, she stormed out of him.

“Well, at least you could give me your name,” Wonwoo only smirked on her way and stepped into the bus that was waiting for the rest of the staff. She knew she did a good job in stirring that man away, until the same bouquet of flowers came in front of her as she sat on her seat.

“What the – “

“I just want to know your name, Miss.” Persistent, arrogant, and hard-willed, Wonwoo told herself.

“What word in _I am not interested with you_ do you not understand? I can say it in Chinese if you want.” Her voice blasted in full-blown sarcasm, not minding if it resonated throughout the bus.

“I won’t stop bugging you until I get your name, though.” Mingyu said, holding onto one of the headrests of the seats as the bus moved onto the streets of Seoul.

“Are you even allowed in this bus? – “

“JUST GIVE HIM YOUR NAME, CHILD! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?” The driver, who everyone in the hospital calls ‘Good ol’ Shindong’, called from the rear mirror and looked at Wonwoo who had her eyes wide in surprise. Shindong had been the hospital’s bus for employee and patient motor pool for more than 20 years, and Wonwoo acknowledges such authority.

“Just give him your name, Miss. It’s just your name.”

“Save yourself from humiliation, we know from which department you come from – “

“You don’t wanna besmirch the Nursing Service’s reputation just for being rude with this nice young man who is politely asking your name.”

The rest of the people inside the bus started to mumble muffled comments and eventually building up as noise to Wonwoo, who, in return, gave up with no other choice. “FINE!” Everyone went silent as they heard Wonwoo’s voice all over the bus.

“I’m Jeon Wonwoo,” she said in a small voice, enough for him to hear.

Mingyu’s lips formed a small smile and gave her the flowers. “My name is Kim Mingyu, and I’d really like to ask you out for dinner.”

 

It’s been six days, and still, Wonwoo kept on declining. Whenever she sees Mingyu over the Customer’s Lounge, a few meters away from the E.R., she would come up with an either clever idea to avoid him. Her colleagues considered it chivalry, Jeonghan considers it as a sweet gesture, but to Wonwoo, it was nothing but a prelude to a lie.

On the seventh day, Jeonghan giggled when she saw Mingyu sitting on the same spot with a bouquet of flowers on his hand. He has been consistent with his timing; every 6PM he’d arrive at the hospital and wait patiently for Wonwoo. It’s been 6 straight days of constant No’s and unreasonable overtimes, still he endured it all. 

“I know Seungcheol-oppa is taking you to the Bahamas in a few days for your anniversary, but he really doesn’t need to display chivalry – “ Jeonghan knows that there was a hint of bitterness in her voice but she ignored all of it anyways.

“What are you talking about, girl? If it was Cheollie, he’d probably bring a truck of flowers. You know how corny the love of my life could become,” Jeonghan replied, pulling Wonwoo by the wrist. “But it’s not.”

“Then who are you referring to – “

“Goodness, Wonwoo, you need to change your glasses,” Jeonghan giggled as she discretely pointed a finger to a person at the Lounge.

“Woman, what are you talking about – “ Wonwoo squinted her eyes until she found out that it was that formidably persistent suitor that she just knew just for a while now. “Oh come on,” she added exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and dropping her shoulders as she tried to retreat her steps but Jeonghan didn’t allow her to.

He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled neatly towards the elbow, sleek black slacks, some fine black leather shoes, and a bunch of white roses on his hand.

“Look at him,” Jeonghan giggled. “He’s been coming here everyday for a week now, bringing flowers – “

“to which I detest – “

“… patiently waiting on the couch at the lounge – “

“which can, basically, gather much attention that I hate – “

“… and even braved the heavy downpour of the monsoon just to ask you for a dinner with him.” Jeonghan looked at Mingyu as he sat on the couch, holding the bouquet on his hands nervously. The man was undeniably handsome, tall, and with a natural tan that made him undeniably hot. “If that isn’t romantic to you, then I don’t know what is.”

Wonwoo has had many suitors all her life after that heart shattering moment some 15 months ago, but never has she encountered such a man who persisted such extreme conditions just to ask her for a meal.

“You sound pathetic, eonni,” Wonwoo scoffed, looking at Jeonghan who only smiled widely and walked back towards the station. “Seriously?” she asked as she tailed the latter. “He looks tired and maybe he needs to sort out his priorities – “

Jeonghan stopped at her steps and flaunted her hair as she eyed the younger mischievously. “You wouldn’t know if you wouldn’t try, right? Remember, you don’t get to meet a kind of man like that every era, Wonwoo.” She winked at the latter and proceeded at the nearest bed to check on the chart.

Maybe Jeonghan was right, there won’t be any more Kim Mingyu’s in the world but this one who was now sitting at the lounge, patiently waiting for her.

Fifteen minutes past 7 o’clock, Wonwoo got her bag from the closet and breathed deeply: she looked at the man who was watching her colleagues who were now starting to exit from the E.R. right after endorsement. She had thought about it that maybe this Kim Mingyu wouldn’t be like those other men (or jerks) who asked her out and just disappeared into thin air after a few text messages. She saw Jeonghan taking the nearest exit as she saw Seungcheol wave at her from the parking lot and shared a hot kiss. Wonwooo would have vomited if only she wasn’t at work right now.

After bidding goodbye to her colleagues, she walked towards the customer’s lounge and approached the man who was now standing with hands shaking nervously as he held the bouquet.

“Hi,” he said, hoping that he wouldn’t get tongue-tied this time. “I know you’re already annoyed but like I said, I wouldn’t stop asking you out until you say yes.”

Wonwoo looked at him and she couldn’t understand how the things (and the world) revolved around her: her lips just formed a smile when she saw him go nervous and started to stutter each time he says a word.

“I’m allergic to seafood,” that was uncalled for, she thought, but at least she knew he read the signals right.

Mingyu inhaled deeply in content as he realized it was a discrete YES from her. “I really thought you’d still say no, though.” He couldn’t even hide his happiness that he flashed those perfect set of teeth at her, those sharp-edges of his canines shined and amazed her.

“I was supposed to, but I changed my mind,” she answered, lowering her head for a bit to hide the small blush growing on her cheeks.

Mingyu brought her to an unconventional restaurant and got her some pasta and chicken parmesan while he got some teriyaki chicken wings and for the next two hours, they talked about different things, mostly about books and food and the rest was the world.

“I had a good time, Mingyu, thanks,” she said as Mingyu walked with her to her apartment. “I never expected you to endure a week just to ask me out.”

“Well, I could have stopped if I found out you had a boyfriend, but I don’t have such source to know. So, I just thought that, maybe, you’d like to have dinner with me.”

They stopped at the gates and looked up, sighing with a small smile on her face. “I guess this is where we… uhm…”

“Well, good night, Miss Wonwoo – “

“Please… just Wonwoo…”

Mingyu looked at her with the streetlamp illuminating both of them. He took a good look at her and studied her face, smiling at every detail his eyes grazed upon. She was undeniably pretty, and he knows that despite of being strict and sarcastic, she was good-natured, witty, and funny.

“Before we… uhm… go home, if it’s okay with you…”

Wonwoo was a little anxious at the same time curious. Whatever Mingyu was trying to say, she would patiently wait for him to get through his nervousness – he had been stuttering for some time and it happens when he wasn’t even sure of what he’s going to say.

“Mingyu, relax, you’re stuttering,” she led him to breathe deeply and finally Mingyu spoke.

“I-I… uhm… I hope you like the flowers,” he said. Wonwoo was happy he didn’t stutter, but on Mingyu’s side, he wanted to hit his head on the lamp post for being stupid.

“I do, my room’s already a garden this time,” Mingyu gave a small laugh at her subtle joke. “But I kept them all, by the way.”

Mingyu felt happier at such gesture, at least his efforts didn’t go down the drain this time.

“Can I ask you for dinner again tomorrow?”

“Sorry, Mingyu, but I’m going home to my parents for a few days and I’d be in my evening shift for the next five days.” Wonwoo explained. “My schedule is pretty tricky. You know how inconsistent our shifting is.”

Mingyu knew very well and understood that she had a rather crappy schedule but he never lost hope for their next date, if she agrees to it. “If time permits… will you still go out and have dinner with me?”

Wonwoo, without hesitation, nodded and smiled wider. “Yes… I’d like that.”

They said their goodbyes and walked away with wide smiles and a light heart.

 

====

 

Wonwoo ran her fingers on the pressed flower on her diary some few decades ago that she kept in a box that held her memories with Mingyu. She remembered telling Mingyu to reiterate these things to her when they reach their 60’s which had the man laughing at her, telling that she must have watched a lot of movies like The Notebook, but he agreed to it anyway.

There was a knock on the door and Mingyu’s head suddenly popped up from the hinges. “What are you doing, babe?”

“Just being pathetically sentimental,” she scoffed which earned a small laugh from him. “Why aren’t you at work? It’s already eight – “

“Seungcheol hyung told me to have a few days off, well _forced_ me to have some few days off,” he shrugged.

Again, the thought of the Chois made her remember that emotional blow that happened a couple of days ago. Wonwoo has not fully recovered about it yet, and the thought of Junhui just made her feel uneasy about herself.

Mingyu sat beside her and took the box from her. “Arent we supposed to open this when we reach our sixties? Arent we, like, a couple of decades ahead?” Wonwoo only rolled her eyes and to his amusement, he laughingly grabbed her by the waist and held her close and tight.

“I know you haven’t been feeling good lately,” Mingyu said softly against her ear, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mingyu had seen her getting nightmares and even hearing her cry in her sleep. The last time he remembered this happened was way back when Mingyu went to China for a convention and asked her to come with him but hearing the country’s name, she immediately said no.

“I have nothing against Jeonghan eonni, to be honest,” Wonwoo breathed, sinking herself onto the comforts of her husband’s chest. “It’s just that… he came to eonni and she would have told me that he’s here.”

Mingyu didn’t know where to put himself; knowing that she was talking about her ex, and it’s been ages since they last talked about it. She would have just shaken it off like any other person talking about their past relationships, but Wonwoo’s case wasn’t like it.  Wonwoo’s history was painful, maybe just as painful as his was.

“Hmmm… I hope you wouldn’t be offended by this but… aren’t you supposed to be over him – “

“I am, totally. But…” Wonwoo looked up at her husband with eyes that welled with unspoken tears that only Mingyu can decode of her. “Somehow, everytime I remember him reminds me of nothing but pain.”

Mingyu felt small for such an unknown reason. They’ve been married for years but how come there’s this part of Wonwoo that he cannot heal?

“I understand,” he said in a voice she could barely hear. “Not every one of us has the ability to forget their ex – let alone forget their feelings towards them.”

Of course, he wasn’t just any ex. He was Wonwoo’s first love – and her ex-husband.


	18. E I G H T E E N

Minghao stood at the balcony of their room, looking onto the horizon in front of her with thoughts lingering to so many things. It’s been three days since Zeren was discharged and just this morning, he just had his first session of what seemed to be one of the most painful things that a mother could witness for her child.

 

_They stood looking outside the glass panels of the huge glass window of a room, looking at Zeren sitting at a huge single couch with an intravenous line from his chest connected to a machine beside him. Jun held Minghao’s in his arms, calming her with a few rubs on her shoulder, hushing her, telling her it will be alright._

_They saw Jeonghan walking towards them with an inexplainable expression on her face._

_“Jeonghan…” Jun was shaking inside but he had to be strong. Whatever news Jeonghan brings them will be the indicator of what the couple should do from this moment on._

_“I just received the results of his latest tests,” Jeonghan didn’t know what to say, or where to start. The end note will still be the same effect – it won’t be pleasant news, for sure. “I know it’s just his first session but I never knew it would be like this – “_

_“Why?” Minghao asked, trying hard not to sob so much. “Were there any effects after the surgery?”_

_“No, it’s not that, Hao. The surgery is a successful one,” Jeonghan shook her head as they walked towards the nearest bench and sat. She looked at the couple, hoping that she’d deliver the news to them properly – she cannot just use medical jargons on Minghao, and explaining everything in easier terms is much more difficult. “Zeren’s previous diagnostic exams confirmed that he has Acute Glomerulonephritis, as what I told you and Jun previously. But with the kidney ultrasound results and his other tests confirmed something again.”_

_Jun’s eyes widened with his lips pursed hardly together, forming like a thin line against his face._

_“His kidney function is now declining in a more rapid phase now and I don’t know how that happened when in fact we have done all measures to halt them.”Jeonghan could bearly breathe as he said those words to them. Anything more this will definitely break all three of them._

_“So… what do you think – “ Jun couldn’t find it in himself to ask her. With what she said previously was already alarming, what more this time?_

_Hao, Jun… Zeren’s Acute Glomerulonephristis has exacerbated,” Jeonghan held Minghao’s hand and breathed deeply. “He now has Acute Renal Failure and the only thing I know will save him, aside from his dialysis, is to have his kidneys replaced.”_

_Minghao felt her world crashed ever further as she heard those from Jeonghan. Although she doesn’t really understand what happened and why, it still had the same effect on her – it was heartbreaking and anything more would kill her._

_“I could have Zeren on the list but it would take me a lot of things to reconsider, not to mention that there are a few others above him on the list who are in need of a kidney too.” Jeonghan stated._

_“So, we need to find a donor for Zeren, isn’t it?” Jun said, his voice breaking midway._

_Jeonghan only nodded._

 

A transplant – the only solution to end her son’s agony and to prolong his life; Jun understood everything about this as he was a doctor but to Minghao, all of these terms were foreign to her – more foreign than Kimchi and tteokbokki. Zeren is 5th in the priority list, but in order for them to disregard the priority list, they need to find a healthy and compatible donor.

Yet, how could they find one? They just can’t approach someone and randomly ask for their kidneys, let alone ask them to donate their body parts to their son.

They have all the money in the world and can afford these treatments, but this time, they needed time – to find a donor and at least spare Zeren’s life.

What did Zeren do to deserve all these? He was young, obedient, and kind; carefree, curious, and talented; what did he do to deserve such suffering like this?

Or was it theirs?

 

Jun sat on the conference room together with two surgeons, Jeonghan, Vernon, and an L.A. based anesthesiologist named Joshua Hong. They already came up with a few plans, so far, but Jun knew it will never be easy, especially with finding a compatible donor.

“We need a young donor, without any abnormalities, and is actually of optimum organ function,” Vernon said.

“But the catch is where the hell are we going to find a donor for him?” Jo Jinho, the chief surgeon asked.

“We can always have a relative to run to,” Yanan said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee. “Does Zeren have a sibling – “

“No, he’s our only son,” Jun shook and lowered his head. “Minghao and I thought that if we are compatible, we could donate our kidneys to him.” He saw Jeonghan give a little scoff at her seat and later felt his phone vibrate.

_“You’ve got to be kidding me. You want to give your kidneys to your son when you actually spent almost five years being one hard drunk, Jun. You need some cleansing – your kidney and your soul alike.”_

Jun didn’t know whether to laugh at her sarcastic reply or be disturbed by her conscience, because either way, Jeonghan was right – he had been a mess in his younger years and passing such dirt to his son was not giving them any justice.

“Jun, we are all willing to lend a hand in the surgery itself,”Jinho said sincerely. “This is your team and we will always consider your physician preferences like Dr. Vernon Choi and Dr. Joshua Hong, plus the Operating Theatre staff by some of the best in the field. We will give you the best service that we can offer, but if you don’t have any donor, this surgery won’t push through.”

Everyone went silent for a moment until Vernon broke with a small cough. “So, I think we have laid our plans already. The sooner we get a donor, the better. Zeren is still young and I know he can overcome this. We are his aunt and uncles, aren’t we?” He looked at his colleagues who gave a small nod.

“Then I think this meeting is adjourned,” Jinho breathed as he stood from his chair, the others followed suit as well. “Let’s meet as soon as everything is ready.”

Joshua approached Jeonghan, Jun, and Vernon as they got out of the boardroom. “I need to go back to California in a few days. If everything is ready, I’m willing to fly immediately.” He looked at Jun with a small smile, hoping to reassure the worried man.

“I appreciate that, Dr. Hong,” Jun replied.

“Please, call me Joshua,” the older added. “Anyways, I have to go meet a friend. Call me if you need anything.” The others nodded and finally his eyes went to the woman in front of him. “Take care, Dr. Yoon.”

“It’s Dr. Choi already,” Jeonghan corrected, hoping her phony laugh isn’t too obvious.

“You still look like a Yoon to me,” Joshua winked and bowed at the other two who were standing ajar and apparently, dumbfounded, and walked.

“He really needs to sort out his priorities,” Vernon said under his breath. “Well, I think both of you still have something to discuss. If you need anything, call me.” The two only nodded and bid him goodbye as he walked away.

Jeonghan looked at her friend who looked like he lost some color off his face. “I know this is insane, I know you lied back there.”

Jun looked at her and dropped his shoulders. “Although I know it was an option but I don’t think it’s worth the bother.”

Jeonghan remembered it so well with what happened last time. She did such a bad job in revealing things to her friend that she feared it might have severed their friendship at some point.

 

_“W-won… W-wonw-“ Jeonghan was immensely frightened as she looked at Wonwoo, her eyes glaring darkly at her. “Please let me – “_

_Jeonghan looked at her friend who looked helpless; dumbfounded and stunned as her eyes rested on the man who was staring back at her, standing ajar and jaw-dropped. Her chest started to bang loudly against her liking that her whole being shook both in terror and in utter surprise. But no matter how distracted and distraught Wonwoo was with her, nothing can take the latter’s attention more to the woman beside her who was looking at her apologetically, holding her by the arm as she was stuttering even on the mention of her name._

_“We’ve been meeting frequently lately; hanging out and all, but not even once you told me that he’s here?!” Wonwoo’s voice was deep and threatening, it was like hell was about to unleash if her anger wasn’t controlled._

_“I-I wanted to tell you – “ Jeonghan was desperate, hoping that she’d find the right words to tell Wonwoo who was already getting frustrated._

_“Since when did he get here?” Wonwoo’s voice threatened to rise until she felt the man’s steps coming to a halt a few steps from them._

_“I wanted to tell you but I’m just so caught up – “_

_“So you knew all along and you never told me! You knew he was here, in Seoul, at this very hospital, and you never even told me!” Wonwoo was in disbelief but she can never deny Jeonghan of her anger. Of all the persons she trusted after what happened to her before, Jeonghan was the one she trusted the most. And now Jeonghan can’t even look at her straightly because her guilt was eating her alive, especially now that Junhui was standing there right in front of them._

_“Jeonghan has nothing to do with this, you don’t have to blame her,” Junhui spoke out of context and received only the cold and raging stare that he knew so well. “I came here because I needed her help – “_

_“No one asked your opinion,” Wonwoo spat, breathing deeply to somehow calm her enraged state as she looked at the sobbing Jeonghan who was already sitting on the couch adjacent them. “I trusted you, eonni… I trusted you!”_

_“Jeonghan is not to be blamed, Wonwoo,” the sound of his voice sent chills all over her body. Over the years, she has not heard of his whereabouts after he left but she never forgot nor forgave him of what he did. “I did not come here for myself, rather I came here for my son – “_

_“Your son?” Wonwoo scoffed and shot a deadly glance at him. “How dare you talk about him when you choose to turn your back at us?”_

_“What I – “_

_“You choose to go away because of some stupid reason, and retreated to somewhere only God knows and left me hanging for years.” Wonwoo was aware that her tears were starting to fall against her face, but she choose to just let herself loose of the anger. “The moment you signed those damn papers you choose to walk away from me when I even begged you to stay. You never heeded me, and instead you took the cab and left us. I am sure you heard him because you were still ramming your bags on the taxi when he cried out for you from the pillars of the balcony, but you still choose to go away. I saw my son suffer because his father left him with no note, he didn’t even want him to go because he needed him. But after all those years of seeing him do without you, I swore all my life that you, even an inch of your skin, wouldn’t able to come near me ever again, especially my son!”_

_Wonwoo stormed out of the scene, leaving Jeonghan and Junhui, as she left for the Trauma Room and hid on the linen room. Her tears were falling uncontrollably as her heart was again shattered as the memory of that painful past flashed before her eyes. Jeonghan could have ran to her but it seems like she, too, was an apprentice to this. Jeonghan knew Wonwoo could have appreciated it if she only told her, even in secret, that Jun was here. She could have thought about it if Jun wanted to see her son but it would take hell to unleash more fury for her to let him go near her son._

 

“I already lost all rights as a father, Jeonghan,” Jun said lowly.

“Jun, let me take this opportunity to do something and say all the things I want to tell you ages ago,” she said as they entered her clinic, offering him to take a seat near her on the couch.

“Well, go ahead,” Jun obliged.

Jeonghan raised her hand and slapped him in the arm.

“Jeonghan! What the hell?!!” Jun was taken aback and held his hands in front of him as if to shield himself from Jeonghan’s attacks.

“You are one hell of a arsehole with a severely horrideous ego, Jun!” she slapped his arm in anger in between her words. “You left your wife, ex-wife now, and your child all because of some bizarre reason that both Wonwoo and I cannot even decipher! Where the fuck did you even go, Jun? How and why are you even alive at this point? How are you even living affluently without any pang of guilt in you?! You didn’t even get to explain, even if she knows she deserves it.”

“It wasn’t working for both of us already, Jeonghan! How was I supposed to work out with our marriage when both of us were already neck on neck, on our breaking points?!” he asked, throwing his hands onto the air. “I tried so hard but I cannot find it in myself anymore to work for it. I had enough already.”

“And did you even realize how hard it was for your son to see his father go away from him? I don’t know if he still remembers it but if he does, I don’t know if he could still forgive you.”

“I am not expecting him to forgive me, especially his mother who I hurt the most.”

“My god, Wen Junhui, how could you be so stupid?!”

“Can you say that a little louder, Yoon Jeonghan – “

“CHOI Jeonghan! How many times do I need to brief you?!”

“Whatever! It was difficult for me but I cannot stand it anymore!”

“Stand the what? The bickering? The constant petty fights? How could be so immature, Junhui?”

“NO! It was rather because we lost every ounce of understanding inside us and we cannot come into one common decision about things. Among all things that happened to us, the most painful there is that moment when I see her crying because of me. Even if how much I wanted to hold her close to me, I can’t because my ego just wont back down and I insisted I was right.”

“It’s all because you are one supreme arsehole, Wen Junhui!”

“I am not expecting anything from her because I know I have no right to do so.”

“I don’t know what did Zeren do to deserve all these but if I were to believe some form of superstition, maybe these things that are happening to him is supposed to be your Karma, but Zeren had to pay for them, instead.” She heard her phone ring from her bag and stood from the couch. “I don’t know how severe the damages are but the prevalent severity of everything is tantamount. You should realize that, Wen. I don’t wanna blame you but hell, this is all your doing.”

Junhui could only sigh and buried his head onto his hands. Jeonghan might be right, maybe it was all his fault, yet Zeren had to pay for everything that he did.” Realizing these, he could only breathe, unable to stop the tears falling from his eyes.

 

Jun came home to the Kwon’s manor and found his wife sitting at the balcony; he could tell she was also worried but her face could no longer differentiate any emotion at all. For the past few days, it has been emotionally draining for them. Zeren’s health was their utmost priority, but neither of them could find any solution to where, how, and who can they run to, for the sake of giving Zeren a donor.

The manor was, like the usual, peaceful in the day time. The Kwons are all out to work, while Zhenghao and Ruibin are hanging out somewhere they have no idea of; the family might be back at around six in the afternoon, and practically the Wens have the manor all by theirselves. Jihoon and Soonyoung particularly instructed the helps that the Wens will be treated just like any visitor – every commodity is available for their use.

Jun went to the east wing and opened Zeren’s door. The boy was indeed peaceful in his sleep but the can never deny that the former is tired – his pale face became paler, he became a little thinner, and now all he sees is Zeren was someone so fragile that he wanted to take him to his arms and tell him to keep fighting. It was heartbreaking for him to see his son suffer so much at a very young age. He doesn’t deserve such punishment for something that he didn’t do.

Jeonghan was right, Zeren might be paying all the wrong things Junhui did before.

Tears fell on his cheeks and his knees felt weak. He could have gone down the floor but he felt a pair of arms encircling him by the waist from behind.

“Jun,” Minghao’s voice was like a melody to him – soothing his nerves and comforting him in the inside, but this time, even if he wanted to be strong, he just cannot do it any longer.

“H-hao…” he felt her turn him around and as he looked into her eyes, he just let his soul pour out. He bent down to her and took her to his arms. “H-hao… why does it have to be our son?”

Hearing those words from Jun made her feel the same. Zeren doesn’t deserve this – no, he doesn’t deserve any of this, in fact, Zeren was innocent for anything so severe to have this punishment.

“Why does it have to be Zeren when he didn’t even do anything wrong? It’s all my fault, Minghao. It’s all my fault. If only I wasn’t a jerk, if only I gave the past of what was due, this wouldn’t have happened…” Jun sobbed hard against her shoulders. “Zeren needs a donor, a compatible donor. They wanted someone young and healthy – but it’s so difficult to have it right away. My brother’s children are still too young and I know finding young nieces and nephews on your side is a little hard to find. Zeren doesn’t deserve to have this kind of punishment, Hao… I’ve been a jerk, an awfully egoistic imbicile.”

Maybe it wasn’t just her fault this time, Minghao thought.


	19. N I N E T E E N

Jihoon came in the kitchen at the smell of sautéd garlic and onions and saw Minghao manipulating the kitchen with the wide array of ingredients prepared on the counter. It’s been a while since she saw Minghao in the kitchen and seeing her there made her happy.

“Hi Hao~” Jihoon said in a sing-song voice, making the younger look from behind with a smile on their faces.

“Oh, hello, Jihoonie-jie,” Minghao replied as she poured the meat onto the pan.

“I could smell your cooking from the living room, what’s up?” Jihoon asked as she sat on the high chairs of the counter.

“Well, you’ve been so kind as to assist us during Zeren’s confinement for the last three days. I’d just want to make it up to you, even with this.” Minghao forced a smile against her lips, hoping that she wouldn’t be caught spacing out in deep thought this time – Jihoon is known to be keen in details and such things like spacing out is something that she’d like to scrutinize. “I’ve been wanting to cook something like a beef mushroom steak for you, but Zeren will have something different, of course.”

“Zeren is one brave soldier, Hao, I’m telling you,” Jihoon sighed. “I have no idea about that disease but looking at him fighting at such a young age is really something. It’s more challenging than someone with a 45-city world tour, Hao, I’m telling you. Is he responding well to his medications?”

“Yes, he does,” Minghao covered the casserole with its lid and turned the stove to medium before she took a seat on the counter and drank from the glass of water she had just nearby. “We are looking at another regimen though, and I am relying on Jun and his colleagues who formed a team just for Zeren.”

“That’s good,” Jihoon nodded. “And yes, Soonyoungie already gave Jun our letter of invitation for your visa extension. I know it’s not easy for you to be here in a foreign country but at least we could lend a hand to help.”

“Thanks, jie,” Minghao nodded and smiled.

Footsteps were heard nearing the kitchen, and a tall boy came walking in with a smile solid on his face. “Hi mum,” he said.

“Hello Binnie, darling,” Jihoon opened her arms and gave her son a hug. “How was the trip?”

“It was great,” he said excitedly. “Uncle Seokmin made a really good itinerary.” He looked up at the other woman at the other side of the counter and gave her a bigger smile. “Hello Auntie Haohao! It’s been ages. How’s Zeren, by the way?”

Minghao was trying hard not to get petrified right then and there because of the boy that unfolded so many features that she cannot even believe was happening right before her eyes. Instead, she managed to give a soft smile and replied cooly. “Baobao is still asleep. He just had his first dialysis session this morning since his surgery last Sunday.”

“I was really hoping he could come,” Ruibin said as he sat beside his mother. “Zhenghao was a little lonely because he knew Zeren was sick and he needed to be hospitalized, but now, I’m thankful he already has his friend back.”

Minghao could feel her heart beat wildly against her chest as the boy continued to talk and looked at her eventually. She could never explain the feeling inside her ever since she laid her eyes on him. She knows he isn’t really Jihoon and Soonyoung’s son, but something inside her wanted to know how they got Ruibin, however, the time isn’t right for now.

“Well, if we have the go signal from his doctors, I think we can let Zeren go with you anywhere.” This response got a wide smile from Ruibin.

Ruibin was still about to say something but Jihoon cut him off and looked at Minghao. “Anyways, we told the embassy you could spend the whole summer here in the manor until Zeren’s classes for the next academic year starts. I think Jeonghan already gave her letter of recommendation for Zeren’s treatment in Korea.”

Minghao could only nod at her and returned her attention to the simmering steak in the casserole. She heard Ruibin and Jihoon talk in Korean and shared laughs, as if they had a world of their own. Somehow, the need to know Ruibin’s history has escalated, not just to satisfy her curiosity, but to shed some light as to why she was feeling something different towards that boy.

A few minutes later, the Kwons and the Wens dined together and talked a lot about things they missed for the few days the Wens were out. Zhenghao and Ruibin started to narrate their experience in Incheon which gathered a lot of laughs, especially those times when Seokmin was already leading the talk. The burst of laughter in the dining area resounded all over the manor that it shook the small chandelier above them. Soonyoung and Jun tended to the grilled pork ribs and some of the laughter died down eventually.

“Too bad Zeren isn’t here to share the laughs with us,” Ruibin said suddenly as he sliced through his steak. “Zhenghao was really wishing he had his friend back, well, in a more favorable health condition, that is.”

“I miss him, to be honest,” the younger said shyly. “I haven’t got much friends at school, let alone now that some of them are having a good vacation abroad.”

“Well, don’t worry,” Jihoon ruffled her youngest son’s hair. “We’ll visit your Binnie-ge during your spring break.”

“You might like Australia, didi,” Ruibin said as he munched over a piece of mushroom.

“So, Binnie, how do you find Australia?” Minghao just blurted out those words in random, hoping that their conversation wont die soon. She wasn’t the type to carry on a conversation. Between her and Jun, she was more of a listener and her comments are more often than not, trivial.

Ruibin’s round orbs shined as he turned his attention to her, feeling a little lighter now that his Auntie Minghao was now keeping up with the conversation. “It’s a weird country, Auntie Hao, I’m telling you,” he replied, raising both his eyebrows.

Jihoon could have said something but Soonyoung came running and excused himself. “Woozi baby, your phone just rang, it’s from the production team.”

Hearing this, all she could do was sigh and roll her eyes in annoyance. “Goodness, of all the times they needed to call. Anyways, do carry on, I need to answer the damn call.” She stood and left.

“Well, as I said,” Ruibin continued. “It’s one weird country. Everything bizarre happens there.”

Minghao started to get amused with his animated tone, hoping that she’d hear some more. “How do you justify weird, Binnie?”

Ruibin and Seokmin only chuckled and gave the younger the chance to talk. “Where do I begin? Hmmm… we have distorted seasons like uh… we experience winter in August to October. S-Sometimes, it snows hard at home but two blocks away, a-and a bush fire happens.”

“And sometimes, it gets really dry in spring but in the other side of the town are flooded houses because of some monsoon coming down on their area.” Seokmin added.

Ruibin carried out the conversation and Minghao observed how loquacious the boy was. He stammers from time to time, especially when a lot of ideas come around. Suddenly, her unconscious opened up to bring a little memory that she could barely remember ages ago.

 

_She sat alone at one table at the university library, reading and taking some notes on her Chinese literature books, as she waited for him to come. An hour ago, word came to them that someone sent him a letter and he had to retrieve it from the Student Affairs office. In a few minutes he came with a long white envelope in his hands, taking large steps from the stairs to the table, and sat on the chair in front of her._

_“Who was that, Qin?” the endearment always had her feeling a little giddy, and it still gives her the chills even if they’ve been using it for three years now._

_“It’s from my sister,” he answered, showing her the envelope with the messy Chinese handwriting. “She’s still learning to write, please do reconsider – “_

_“I’m not laughing at it,” she smiled._

_“She said umma and appa will be sending money soon,” he let out a sigh of relief and sported a smile._

_“They must have missed you so much, you know,” she looked at him apologetically and returned the envelope to him. In return, he held her hand and intertwined their hands._

_“I really do miss them. I miss the good times even if we really don’t have much,” he wasn’t born rich; his parents only depend on the small patch of land his mother inherited from her parents. It was a life that was nearly entirely opposite from hers, let alone a place that she had never been to._

_“Tell me something that you like about Korea, Qin…” her dreamy voice always fascinated him and he cannot even resist it at some point._

_He took a deep breath and started to narrate. “Where do I begin? It’s all about food, culture, and the music industry. Uh—the food is something authentic – very different from the rest of Asia. W-we also have nice tourist spots like uhm… a-ancient palaces that dated way back in let’s say the Ming dynasty, something alike. Perhaps the rising music culture, if you’ve heard about Tong Vfiang Xin Qi, they are really good – “_

_“Qin, slow down, will you?” she giggled. “You’re stammering again.”_

_“S-sorry,” he chuckled. “C-Cant help it. there’s so much to say about home. But I hope, very soon, I want you to see it for yourself. I want you to experience Seoul for yourself.”_

_“With you.”_

_“Yes… with me.”_

Seokmin and Jihoon’s boisterous laughter brought her back to her senses while Ruibin was saying something while pointing his fork at his uncle who was already clapping his hands in amusement.

“You all should have seen Uncle Seokmin’s face when he saw the deer inside the living room!” he teased. “He was covered in cold sweat looking petrified when the deer looked at him. I could have called the Animal Control if only he wasn’t holding me by the shirt and used me as a human shield.”

“What the hell, Seokmin?” Jihoon said disbelievingly. “You were so brave when you chased that snake with a broom way back when Soonyoung and I were staying in Victoria, and you can’t even pick your senses up for a harmless deer?”

“It was 3AM, noona! What do you expect?” he replied sarcastically.

“Wait, how did that happen?” Minghao asked, taking a bite on her egg pudding.

“I believe it went through the cat flap on the door,” Ruibin replied. “Australia’s really great, in general, even if it’s bizarre, Auntie Hao. But I think it’s better if you see it for yourself.”

Though indirectly, Minghao was surprised at what she just discovered just now. Ruibin had a way with words just like that of the man that she just remembered a few moments ago. Even the boy’s way in eating and the stammering in the flow of ideas, everything was a little fascinating and it made her a little more curious this time.

She heard the boy snort in his laugh as he stood from his chair and got himself a glass of cucumber juice. His tall stance and his build reminded her of _him_ again.

Slowly, some pieces started to unfold before her. It could be possible, but all she could do now is assume and perhaps think that it was someone else.

 

 

Zeren woke up for a start feeling direly powerless as he looked at the clock on the table. It was already 8:45PM and he could hear footsteps on the other door – his parents’ room. He could even hear his stomach grumble, perhaps a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup will do, but he was feeling tired to even sit, let alone walk towards the kitchen to get himself some food.

He took his phone from the side table and read a few messages. The camp was about to end in a couple of days and he had been absent for three days already. His teacher, Teacher Zhou, as well as his other friends, including the Chois and the Kims, had sent him warm messages and told him not to fret about the rest of the camp days. He could just attend the culminating program on Saturday, he thought. At least he could attend the last day of camp with some fun.

Truly, he missed his friends – hanging out with them, talking anything under the sun, poking on jokes on each other, and most of all, his new found friends, the Kims and the Chois, who had been very kind, especially Jeongin and Seunghan who also acted like his big brothers the last time the Chinese bunch went to stroll around the city.

Then, the sound of the door knob turning and the door singing caught his attention. “Baobao…” the sound of his mother’s voice soothed him painting a smile on his face.

“Hello mama,” he said weakly.

“I know you’re tired and hungry so I made you some noodle soup,” Minghao carried a mini table and placed it on the bed as Zeren sat up and leaned his back on the bed rest.

“Where’s Papa, mama?” he asked, opening the lid of the small bowl and took the spoon.

“He’s talking with your Uncle Soonyoung and Auntie Jihoon about some things,” Minghao anwered, fanning the soup and wiped his son’s mouth with a napkin. “Zhenghao and his brother are already looking for you. Binnie said he could have brought you with them if only you weren’t hospitalized, but if your Auntie Jeonghan tells you that you’re fine to get some vacation, I will let you go with them. I think Seokmin will be making another itinerary soon.”

“Binnie gege is kind, just like his family, mama,” Zeren commented. “I’m happy he ended up with Auntie Jihoon and Uncle Soonyoung.”

Minghao was a little surprised that Zeren knew about Binnie being adopted. “Where did you get that news?”

“I remembered Zhenghao telling me about him,” he said after swallowing a spoonful of soup. “He told me Binnie-ge isn’t really his brother, but Zhenghao treats him more like one. He loves his brother so much that when Binnie-ge graduates Business school in Melbourne, he will come back to work here in Seoul and stay with Zhenghao forever.”

Minghao only smiled at him and ruffled his hair. “Are you mad at mama and papa for not giving you a brother or a sister, baobao?”

“No, I don’t,” Zeren munched on a big pile of noodles. “I know you wanted to give me a brother but it’s alright. I really don’t feel lonely at all. Some of my friends don’t even have siblings like Justin and Quanzhe and they aren’t even complaining at all. Also… I don’t want the government to seize you from me because we violated the one-child policy. China is already overpopulated.”

“Since when did you get those, baobao?”

“Papa turns up the news every morning to school and I get to hear those things from the commentaries,” Zeren was learning things that are beyond the terms of a 14-year old, thanks to Junhui.

Minghao watched her son, though weak, struggled to eat the rest of his soup and gave up half-way. “I’m sorry if it tastes bland,” she said apologetically and held her son’s face. “Your Auntie Jeonghan told me to cut all flavorings to a minimal, along with many other prohibitions. I’m really sorry, bao – “

“It’s okay, mama,” Zeren gave her a warm smile and reached out for her hand. “I understand.”

Minghao took the mini table and placed it down the carpeted floor, reaching out to her son for a big hug. She couldn’t resist her tears from falling. He was being strong despite his current state and that was enough to give her the strength to carry on – to answer questions that she choose to push back behind her thoughts and the priority of her attention which was her son’s current condition.

“But, mama, if you were to give me a sibling, I’d want it to be a brother, an older brother that is,” Zeren said softly against his mother’s shoulder. “I want someone to bring me to places, teach me how to drive instead of papa, play online games with me, and at least teach me some skills like playing an instrument or martial arts… just like Binnie-ge.”

Minghao could only breathe deeply, hoping that she could contain her disbelief.  

 


	20. T W E N T Y

Jeonghan stood nervously at the doors of the trauma room as she waited for Wonwoo to arrive. It was still 7 in the morning, quite unusual for her to come early since consultants usually come an hour later; but she wasn’t just there for the usual, instead, she was there to talk to Wonwoo… well, hoping that she might get Wonwoo to talk to her.

It’s been two days that Jeonghan seems to be a little nervous whenever she passes the Trauma Room. She has done something really mean, as she says it was, and she deserves a good rage from her friend. She had talked about this to her husband who seemed to be a little apprehended also, knowing that the people involved were their good friends and whatever beef Jeonghan has with Wonwoo, it had to be settled immediately.

She could hear Wonwoo saying goodbye to the people in the morning shift with Go Shinwon whistling as he went out of the station and started his inventory, and the former came close by. The moment she saw Wonwoo, she thought the latter would just take a turn calmly and avoid her, but she didn’t. Instead, Wonwoo bowed to her yet her face was almost expressionless – the typical Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo…” Jeonghan could feel her heart bang loudly against her chest as they faced each other, but the younger female didn’t say anything. “Can we talk? Let’s go to the clinic…” Wonwoo only nodded and followed the physician.

The silence between them was awkward; they would usually talk about the stressful floor, the muddy shoes, and even the smell of chlorhexidine – almost anything unusual and bizarre was something they could get to a conversation and end up laughing at Jeonghan’s couch in her clinic. But this time, it wasn’t: the air was dead and all Jeonghan could hear was the loud thuds of her heart beat.

 “Wonwoo…” she was already shaking inside as she sat on the couch and invited the younger to sit on the other edge.

Wonwoo was only looking at her with cold eyes and lips formed into a thin line. Apparently, she was mad.

Jeonghan breathed deeply and started her plea. “I… I’m really sorry about last time… you know… About Jun.” Jeonghan’s head hung so low that Wonwoo could barely hear her. “I really wanted to tell you about him being here, but I was just finding the right timing. It’s been ages but I know it will never be easy for you, especially with the fact that we both know what he’s done.”

Wonwoo felt her heart heaved – not because of her ex but because Jeonghan was blaming herself so much that the older’s face fell. She breathed in and moved closer to her friend.

“Eonni… I have nothing against you,” Wonwoo said softly, slowly holding her friend’s hand. “What we had in the past was already dead and gone. I may have forgiven myself and maybe him, but not what he did to me. I’m over him already, you know that well. I am now living a happier life with someone who saved me from damaging myself any further. Furthermore, I understand that you are just finding the correct timing to tell me about him being here and I appreciate that very much.” She saw Jeonghan look up at her with teary eyes and gave her a small smile.

“I was expecting you to set a rage on me, you know,” Jeonghan added but Wonwoo could only give her friend a small laugh.

“I don’t hold grudges against people who have done so much in my life, let alone those who are concerned with my feelings,” Wonwoo’s smile widened, making Jeonghan smile back at her with fat tears falling on both her cheeks.

“I know I’m not supposed to tell you this but even I was surprised when I knew about it.” Jeonghan was hoping that opening this topic might not estrange Wonwoo; after all, she needed to know something.

“What is?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow.

“Some three weeks ago, I received an email from a colleague – Dr. Vernon Choi; you know, Seungkwan’s husband,” Wonwoo nodded in reply, and Jeonghan continued. “It was a referral note about one of his patients and because he was a fellow, I accepted the referral. I had the whole afternoon cleared of any schedules for that one referral patient, until I saw him… and the patient was his son.”

Wonwoo’s eyes got a little wider; trying to decipher everything she was hearing from her friend. Jun is married now, and with a son… Wow, things have already drastically changed over the years and she never thought that it would come up again to her after so many years.

Jeonghan smiled at her friend, “Wonwoo, Jun is already married and his family is also here. His wife’s one of the softest people I’ve ever encountered… but you’re prettier of course.”

Wonwoo made a face as she was taken aback. Why the hell would Jeonghan say something like that, she thought.

Jeonghan gave a giggle and continued. “His son is here for treatment. He was confined here a few days ago and just two days ago, he had his first session – “

“Wait, do you mean his son has cancer?” Wonwoo didn’t know where that came from but she had to ask. After all, being knowledgeable with all these medical mess gave her a reason to be afraid at some point.

“No,” Jeonghan replied, rolling her eyes. “he’s not here for Chemo, silly. He’s here for hemodialysis.”

That struck Wonwoo hard. She knows Jun deserves a good beating but his son has nothing to do with that. “Hemodialysis?! Isn’t his son a little too young to have one yet?”

“I know, I was even thinking the same thing right after we finished his AV shunt,” Jeonghan sighed and shook his head. “Poor boy, he is only 14. And not only that, his condition exacerbated lately. How could something like this fall on such a wonderful boy who only wants to enjoy life, yet here he is, coming to the hospital for Hemodialysis. Sigh.”

“If he’s 14, he’s just like Chanyul and Woojin,” Wonwoo interjected.

“Speaking of… our sons are his friends, by the way,” the older was a little surprised at the younger of not being able to decipher things at best. “Didn’t Chanyul mention that to you? He is our sons’ friend from camp, Wen Zeren.”

Wonwoo felt like bricks were raining down on her. 

=======

It was the second to the last day of camp and having insisted to have more time with their new friends, the Kim and Choi boys treated their friends new friends, including Zeren’s new found friend named Zhenghao, in a nearby diner. Although they went for a bunch of fries, a few burgers (thanks to Chengcheng’s undeniable appetite), and a few milkshakes, Zeren still abided with the precautions of his condition, and immediately, the boys decided to give him something different – an apple and a small glass of water.

In no time, the boys talked a lot about so many things, everything from the camp to the sites they visited during their stay and even with their recent food trip with the Chois the other day. Most of the time, Chengcheng and Chanyul were the objects of teasing – both can neither escape the horrors of their pack as they were heavy eaters. Woojin would have been one too but Seunghan warned them about his violent tendencies once picked on, so they decided not to.

“I’ve been homesick for some time now,” Wenjun said as he took a bite from his burger. “But with the kind of company I’m in, I don’t think I wanna go home just yet.”

“Same,” Quanzhe said as he took a sip on his milkshake. “China’s really nice but Seoul is a little more dynamic. More colorful, that is.”

“Slow down with the compliments, comrades,” Seunghan chided, with hands raised as if stopping them for saying any more. “You might have spies lurking around, and we don’t want you to get arrested because of something they might consider as treason.”

“Nah, that’s impossible,” Xinchun butted in as he dusted off salt from his fries. “I don’t think China would oppose it’s people from visiting the country freely. It’s just plain insane, you know.”

Zhengting was looking at his phone when Jeongin took a peek from beside him. The former was looking at the pictures they had that afternoon at the Han River bridge and at the Gyeongbukgong Palace. All of them were enjoying the afternoon, taking a lot of pictures and even wearing crazy costumes together. The other day, they went to Lotte World and remininsced their rollercoaster ride that had Wenjun and Xinchun see green, the Chois and Chengcheng barfing on the portable toilets, and Quanzhe walking like a drunk man. Jeongin and Chanyul prepared themselves with anti-dizziness medications prior to the stroll – a sneaky thing to do as planned.

“You know, we will miss everything we discovered here in Seoul,” Zhengting said as he took a couple of fries and dipped it on the sour cream sauce. “Wenjun is right, I also have this feeling like I still don’t want to go. I feel like I wanna have a visa extension.” That got everyone teasing the older with mischievous “wooooh”s.

“Zheng-ge, that didn’t sound like you,” Xinchun chided.

“Are you okay, Zheng-ge?” Chengcheng took his hand and touched the older’s forehead. “Are you sick?”

Even Zeren cannot hide his reaction from them, “Who are you and what happened to our Zhu Zhengting-ge?”

“I told you, hyungs, that you need to be careful about eating,” Dino squeaked from the end of the table, between Woojin and Seunghan. “The hyungs has been eating lunch late since last week, and now look at what it’s done to them, Zhengting-hyung’s got some loose nuts on his head now.”

Such a cute compliment only earned Dino a few hair ruffles, making him look like a lion.

The older Chinese male looked at the fail looking Chinese boy in front of him and felt a little bad. Zeren was only eating his apple slowly, chewing like it was the only thing in the world he has and Zhengting couldn’t help but feel a little pang of guilt. “You know, Zeren… Seeing you like that makes me feel guilty. It’s like I haven’t done well being an older brother to you…” the atmosphere became a little heavy when the others looked at them and just like Zhengting, they were already in the verge of tears, hanging their heads low.

Zeren only shook his head and reached for the older’s hand. “Ge, don’t be like that. It’s just a modified diet, it’s not like I’m starving myself – “

“You’re only having an apple and a glass of water, Zeren-ge,” Justin’s voice started to shake as he shook off salt from his fries and nibbed the crispy tip. “How can we not feel bad – “

“Look, I’m just having a diet you know. I’m still stuffing myself. It’s just that I have to cut down my salt because of my treatments” Zeren was about to get irritated but thank goodness Seunghan butted in.

“My mom is Zeren’s doctor here, and I don’t think she’d let him starve now that he’s… uhm… feeling a little off,” he looked at the others reassuringly.

“I think Auntie Jeonghan just wants Zeren to cut all junks… and go all organic instead,” Jeongin turned a mischievous stare at Zeren who was already smiling widely at him. The younger mouthed thanks and the former just winked.

“See? It’s just removing all fast food stuff, you know,” Zeren said reassuringly. “I can still eat as much as I can, right Zhenghao?” he looked at his friend who was stuffing a piece of chicken nugget into his mouth and nodded.

“He’s actually a big eater, you know,” Zhenghao added, to fuel happiness in the gloomy atmosphere. “When Mom made this egg drop soup, which my Ruibin-ge really likes, Zeren finished about 5 whole cups of it.”

Everyone was now smiling, including Zhengting, and sniggered at it. “Geez, Zeren, how could you even finish 5 whole bowls? Are you Chengcheng? – “

“Hey! Don’t even think of including me, ge!”

The bunch laughed at the latter’s reaction until Wenjun spoke. “Wait! Hold on!” he said, raising his hand to halt everyone, and looked at Zhenghao who was chewing on the last piece of his burger. “Zhenghao, did you just mention Ruibin?”

Wenjun’s eyes grew wider as Zhengting replied happily with a nod. “Like Nine Percent’s producer Zheng Ruibin?”

“Y-yeah…” Zhenghao nodded furiously. “He’s my brother, actually.”

Zhenghao saw all of them drop their jaws when they found out, and all he could do is snigger at the look on their faces. Everyone knew about the Chinese boygroup who went big and viral all over social media platforms and even levelling with the likes of other big boygroups out there. Their most popular producer was Zheng Ruibin, who was only around Zhengting, Jeongin, and Seunghan’s age, who produced several hit songs and now, they are affiliated with Jihoon’s company as handlers for their East and South East Asia tours. They were the new Chinese N*SYNC and having such connection had them dumbfounded.

“Can you just please keep it to ourselves? I mean… I’m not supposed to reveal things like that in public…” Zhenghao said softly, enough for the bunch to hear.

“You must be friends with…” Xinchun gulped what looked like a big lump against his throat. “Nine Percent?”

“I’ve meet them a few times, especially when they have some closed meetings at home,” Zhenghao replied.

“So… you’ve seen… uhm.. Cai Xukun?” Woojin oogled his eyes on him and he only nodded.

“And… Xiao Gui, one of the baddest rappers?”

“And Wang Ziyi too, and there’s Lin Yanjun!”

“Don’t forget Chen Linong though~”

“So basically, you are Kwon Jihoon’s son, aren’t you?” Jeongin asked Zhenghao with his eyes now looking like a pair of saucers as he threw his arm around Zeren’s nape and smiled.

“Hmmmm…” Zhenghao nodded and took another sip on his milkshake.

The endless talks on music came to light and the upcoming mini concert on the last day of camp went on until they realized it was already dark outside. Looking at the time, it was already quarter past seven and just in time, Zhenghao, Seunghan, and Jeongin’s phones rang consecutively, one after the other. Not for long, they went back to their bunch and smiled.

Jeongin looked at Chanyul and said, “Dad said he’s not going to fetch us right now, instead, we have to go with the Chois.”

The younger brother looked at his hyung in utter confusion. “It’s already seven in the evening, hyung. Mom will surely give us a good beating if she knew.”

“She actually does and she allowed it,” the older replied. “It’s a miracle, I know.” He looked at Seunghan who was approaching him and stood by as he came. “What did your parents say?”

“Dad said to go with Zeren and Zhenghao, and we have to take you with us.” Seunghan said with a confounded look on his face too.

“Why? Did uncle Seungcheol say something?”

“No, but he said there might be a good popcorn night and he already talked to Auntie Wonwoo and Uncle Mingyu, and agreed to it.”

“I find it strange though… why did our parents even allow us this late?”

Seunghan only shrugged. “I don’t know, they might be in some meeting or whatever.”

“Maybe the adults had to meet, you know, work stuff.” And both just left it at that.

Looking at Zhenghao who was smiling from ear to ear, finally had to say something. “Dad called and he’s calling in for a popcorn night and he wants us to go there.”

Everyone got to their feet and jumped with joy. It was their first time to go to a new friend’s house, not to mention from a family whose name is big in the music industry. A few moments later of chatting and undecipherable excitement, the diner’s door opened and revealed a tall guy with a pale face, wearing round spectacles, and a blue track suit. Everyone saw Zhenghao’s face lit up and ran towards the guy and hugged him. Nobody said a word, nor moved a muscle until the latter spoke.

“Ge, these are my new friends, and guys… this is my brother, Ruibin-ge.”

The tall boy just showed his soft smile with his eyes etched like rainbows. “Hi, I’m Ruibin…”

Everyone was in total shock when they heard those words from the newcomer.

==========

It was almost 10PM when the Kims and Chois received a text message from their parents that they were waiting at the large parking area of the manor.  Jeongin and Chanyul were both feeling generally a little uneasy for two reasons: first, how could their parents, especially their mother approve of such stay even after curfew hours; and lastly, they felt something was bothering them whenever they take a good look at Ruibin, which might have been a little rude – thank goodness the older guy hasn’t caught any of their attention, or at least to their knowledge.

They texted their dad and before they could go to the door, they searched for Ruibin, who was in the kitchen with Zhenghao and Zeren together with another adult who they knew was the Kwon sons’ uncle. Looking at Zhenghao and Ruibin, they really cannot decipher the similarities since both looked so far from each other; Jeongin thinks it was a matter of genetics, but Chanyul has neither suggestion of whatever it was. The younger Kim son thought Ruibin was a replica of something he might have seen before. He doesn’t really know what, nor was Ruibin even a familiar figure to him, yet everytime it comes, the thought was always stuck in his head and he cannot even decipher how to take these things.

“Zeren, Zhenghao…” Jeongin knocked at the kitchen door, having the three people insude turn their heads to him and Seunghan as the latter caught up. “Uhm, we received a text message from our dads and they said they’re outside, waiting.”

The eldest of the Chinese boys had his face lit up, “Going home already? We were hoping that you’d spend the rest of the night here though. The others will be staying here.”

“Uhm, I think we really should go,” Jeongin answered with a small smile and a little hopeful that they allow them to. “It’s already way past our curfew and it’s quite surprising that Mom allowed us to go with you guys. We can’t thank you enough. It’s been a pleasure meeting you all, especially Zhenghao and Ruibin-sshi - ”

“Call me hyung, Jeongin,” Ruibin snorted.

Zeren slowly walked up to them, “You’re still going tomorrow to the camp’s end party, right?” and all of them nodded.

“Let me take you to the door then,” Ruibin got down from his seat and walked across the hall and unlocked the doors as the Kims and Chois said their goodbyes to the Chinese bunch. Soon, two cars were now at the foot of the staircase and their dads came out.

“Good evening, sir,” Ruibin greeted as he approached the two men with their children tailing the former.

“You must be Soonyoung’s son, Ruibin,” Seungcheol said as he shook Ruibin’s hand. “I hope my boys didn’t give you such a hard time.”

“Oh, not at all,” Ruibin shook his head lightly and smiled. “They were all nice kids and perhaps they enjoyed dinner too.”

“Thanks for the nice dinner, hyung,” Seunghan said as he bowed to the Chinese boy and went beside Seungcheol.

“Well, we’d better get – Oh, by the way…” Seungcheol looked from behind him and saw Mingyu walking his way towards the stairs. “This is Jeongin and Chanyul’s dad, Kim Mingyu.”

But before Mingyu and Ruibin could give each other a smile, both went dumbfounded when they saw each other; and Chanyul and Jeongin thought they were looking at each other’s reflections


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

Wonwoo sat on the carpeted floor of their bedroom, hugging her knees to her chest, trying hard to decipher things out of everything that happened a few hours ago. Dinner with the Choi couple was fine until Jeonghan told her about her ex-husband, Junhui, and his son. It could have been easy for her to ignore since it’s clear she was over everything about him, but somehow, she cannot ignore the fact that she was getting a little concerned about his son, Zeren.

_“I know you cannot disclose anything about the case, eonni,” Wonwoo asked as she stabbed a piece of her steak with a fork. “But, I’m just… curious about his son… Zeren.”_

_Jeonghan gave a small smile as she swallowed her mashed potato and sipped from her glass of cranberry juice before answering her friend. “I knew this would come up,” she said. “Well, let me give you something brief… Zeren was diagnosed of Acute Glomerulonephritis a few weeks prior to arriving to Korea. We ran a series of tests as he came and finally it was confirmed. Just recently, I performed an arteriovenous fistula and he just had his first hemodialysis session a couple of days ago.”_

_Wonwoo felt entirely bad on what happened to the boy. She might not be related in any way with Zeren but it was just heartbreaking to hear straight from a pediatric surgeon that someone as young as 14 years old is now suffering from a bad kidney._

_“Unfortunately, while he was on his first session, his kidney function exam results gave an alarming note,” Jeonghan continued. “And the nephrologist confirmed my assumptions, his condition exacerbated and I needed to act fast. So, I informed the surgical board and they were willing to help, even put Zeren on top of the list for some matters. But there’s a catch.”_

_Wonwoo paid more attention to her this time as she leaned on the table, sipping on her glass of pineapple juice._

_“Zeren needs an immediate donor but as of now they couldn’t find one,” Jeonghan sighed with a sad look on her face. “Zeren might be in urgent need but he is only 5 th in the waiting list. I asked Jun if there was someone they could turn to at this time, unfortunately there was none. Jun has two siblings but they are unmarried, his wife is the sole daughter, they could hardly find anyone related to make a viable donor for their son.”_

If only she could lend a hand for that boy…

With that being said, Wonwoo remembered how difficult it was for Jun to communicate with his siblings in China even if they were living in a progressive city, Shanghai, just for the sole reason of notifying them of their wedding.

This time, she only felt a little hopeless for Zeren. If she should tell her sons about the former’s condition, they might be a little too shocked to handle everything, especially Chanyul who was a little fond with him. However, thinking about Jeongin…

She only shook her head, hoping the thought would leave her mind at the moment. Her family needs her right now, especially Jeongin who will be attending University in a few weeks and they had to settle his needs first before anything else.

Grabbing a glass of cold water from the fridge, she hoped that it would sooth her at the very least… until the sound of the gates opened and Mingyu’s car parked almost immediately had her startled.

It was already a quarter before eleven, how did the boys come home so late. She thought of asking them something, but the sight of Mingyu opening the door hastily, storming upstairs, and their sons running behind him got her surprised.

She walked up the stairs and caught Jeongin’s arm midway. “What happened to your dad?”

Jeongin had a look in his face that she cannot really decipher. With that look, she knows there was something really wrong. Looking up the stairs, Chanyul stood ajar at their bedroom door, knocking and calling his dad.

“Chanyullie, what happened?” She asked as Chanyul stopped knocking at the door.

Her younger son had a shocked look on his face that had her stirred for a while. He tried to open his mouth but seemingly, words have failed him. The silences between her sons were a little alarming. It was barely an hour since he got the kids from the Kwons, how could something so bad happen so fast?

She looked at her children and the concerned looks on their faces made her think there was something really wrong, but the sound of Mingyu’s scream of rage convinced her that it was something worse, and she had to find out fast.

===========

Chanyul threw himself on his bed with his back flat on the mattress, his eyes wide open, looking at the ceiling, thinking as he breathed deeply.

For the first time in 14 years, he has never seen his dad frozen in shock and dumbfounded in any way possible. He had seen Mingyu angry, happy, sad, and even devastated, most especially when they heard about Wonwoo’s miscarriage some seven years ago; yet never so thunderstruck like this ever.

He’s been feeling something strange ever since his eyes set on Zhenghao’s brother. Although he acknowledges the closeness of the two like rice cakes, he can never deny the suspicion inside him – Zhenghao looked nothing like Ruibin. Maybe Jeongin was right, it has to do something with the genes on either sides but how can it be when they’re too far from each other. They both could sing and their vocal ranges were relatively the same, but looking at them, there’s something not right.

Until that moment when they saw their father, that before they could even approach him and give them a hug, he went stone-faced shocked when he looked up at Ruibin, who was wearing the same expression too. The resemblance was uncanny, like they were reflections of each other; it’s just that Ruibin was a skinny and pale, while Mingyu was a little buffy and tan-skinned. And he stood there, looking at the both of them, feeling mind-blown for a moment there.

He got off from his bed and looked at himself in the mirror… his reflection screams an equal distribution of both Wonwoo and Mingyu. But remembering Ruibin, he screamed a lot like Mingyu: his face, his height, and even his clumsiness. But it was impossible, he thought, – how can a Kwon be a Kim at the same time? Maybe, someone from their ancestry looked like Mingyu a lot, or they might be distantly related?

Chanyul could only assume.

It was already almost midnight and the house held nothing but silence and the soft muffled sounds he could hear from his parents’ room. Wonwoo must have been talking it out of him, he guesses. The only person who could extract the truth from his dad completely was his mom, and this matter was something that they might want to discuss at the moment.

His phone rang of a notification. Who would send him a message this time at night?

He opened his phone and it was from Jeongin. “ _Can’t sleep._ ” It said.

Immediately, the younger typed a reply. “ _Can’t either.”_

Not long after, a soft knock came to Chanyul’s room and saw his brother bringing two pillows and his blanket. _It only means a sleepover_.

“Do you wanna talk about something?” Jeongin said as he closed the door behind him and threw his pillows and blanket on the bed.

“Yeah… sort of,” Chanyul shrugged and sat on the floor, leaning his back on the sides of the bed and the older followed suit. “I still can’t believe what just happened back there, hyung,” he sighed. “Have you seen the look on dad’s face? He looked really stunned when he saw Ruibin-hyung.”

“I couldn’t believe it either,” Jeongin replied, sighing. “It was like looking at a test clone modeled after you.”

“I don’t really know a lot of dad’s past since he never talks about it anyway, but…” Chanyul received a rather questioning look from his brother and just let everything go, even his assumptions, no matter how imbecilic it would sound like. “…do you think dad is hiding something from us? Like he has a former family from somewhere only Buddha knows?”

Jeongin looked at the space in front of him. Maybe his dad did have a family once before he met their mother. After all, he knew all along he was not really Mingyu’s son, instead, all he knows was Wonwoo had him before she met Mingyu and whoever his real father was, it never came to him to question about it. It’s been almost 20 years, how can something like this just come up all of a sudden? He cannot just ask his mother like it’s anything under the sun.

Everything that revolved around them was sensitive to discuss; not even their new found friends are excused for that matter.  

=========

Wonwoo lay awake in their bed as she cradled her husband in her arms, wrapped only in sheets, and massaging his head as she buried her hand on his hair. It’s been a rough day for both of them, but none of them had the power to comfort the other, as both were carrying so heavy, one cannot even gain any more strength to give the other.

“Will you still forgive me if you find out something about me that I haven’t told you about?” Mingyu blurted as he tugged himself into the depths of his wife’s warmth.

“Why? Is there something you haven’t told me before?” Wonwoo tried to be calm, hoping that she’d keep her composure even if she was keeping her guard up this time, but Mingyu only shook his head instead.

“I came clean the moment we got together, and laid out everything, even the darkest of my secrets, to you, even before I asked you to marry me,” Mingyu’s defense was more of building a protective all around them instead of between them.

“Then why are you saying something like that?”

Mingyu only held her tightly, “I don’t know… I-I just… sigh…” he shook his head and decided not to say anything more – what he’s been saying were all nonsensical and he cannot even decipher everything right now.  

Everything was as vague as a fog; she cannot pick up the pieces nor connect the dots to make the whole picture complete. There wasn’t anything for her to pick up and throw.  

She pressed her lips on her crown and tugged him closely. “How I wish I’m strong for us, Gyu,” she whispered, trying hard to hide that sob that was threatening to escape her throat the moment she held him. She was having problems of her own but this time, her husband needs her more.

Perhaps, the other matter she was thinking about prior to this could still wait.

The only thing they can do is hope, and the rest will be up to them to decide.


End file.
